Family Ties Part II
by Darryl J
Summary: This is the Second Part of My 'Family Ties' fic. ***COMPLETE*** Look inside of Faith's journal and her dreams about the future.
1. Summary for Family TiesPart I

Family Ties-Part II

*This is just a summary of the first part of the series. The true first chapter will be uploaded Monday, August 19th. 

*Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except for Seth and several other creations)--The others are the property of Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy 

**This story takes place roughly two weeks after the big breakup in "As You Were"

A/N: This is a very bare summary of the first part. I wrote this for those who have read it and want to be refreshed as to the goings on. A lot has been left out, however, and if you haven't read it before, I **strongly **suggest you read the first part, lest you miss important plot points and character attributes and behavior not mentioned in here. 

__

What has happened so far…

Drinking on a hillside, lamenting Buffy casting him aside, Spike comes across a naked woman who looks very similar to Buffy. Sure that it is his love, Spike rushes the feverish woman to the Summers' place where he runs into Willow. They take care of the woman and Tara comes by briefly, and leaves to pick up Dawn. Buffy comes upon Willow and Spike in her room in time to see the woman kiss Spike on the cheek. She turns to Willow and is attacked by the woman who glares at her with hatred before falling into Spike's arms, still weak. They all have questions as to why she not only looks like Buffy but appears to hate the slayer as well. 

Changing out of her work clothes in Willow's room, Buffy is approached by a flirtatious Spike who realizes that she was jealous of the kiss. When Willow leaves to see to Tara and Dawn downstairs, Spike puts the moves on Buffy, who can't seem to resist. She admits that she really believes he loves her and that she is scared of feeling. Lost in their groping, they fail to notice Tara come up the steps. As Buffy leaves, embarrassed, Tara teases Spike before following the blonde slayer. Spike shakes his head, giddy at Buffy's semi-acceptance of his love and the strange behavior of Tara. 

Meanwhile, a new stranger has entered the town. Going by the name of Seth, this vampire enters Willie's, wrecks shop, recruits a vamp to organize a hit party on the slayer. There, he meets up with two familiar faces, Rack and a woman by the name of Jennifer and they form an uneasy alliance, with Rack wanting Willow and Jennifer wanting Dawn. 

Now all assembled (save for Anya) the Scoobies discuss the woman with the familiar face. As they are talking, she saunters down the steps, announcing that she is Faith Joyce Summers, Buffy's daughter. 

She tells them that she is from the future, 40 something years and is also a slayer (with some vampiric traits). She tells how Buffy had a child by a vampire, but never says his name--everyone assumes it's Angel. She tells how Buffy is immortal and that a new warlock vampire by the name of Gabriel has all but taken over the world. She shows obvious affection for Spike and hatred for Buffy. Spike, not Angel, was the one whom she called father and she tells everyone that Buffy staked him. Buffy, Spike, Faith and Gabriel are linked by a prophecy and Gabriel can only be defeated by Faith. The problem is that Seth, his greatest warrior, is unbeatable due, in part by the Gift Gabriel bestowed upon Seth. The prophecy states that the only way to kill Seth is for the Mark that he carries to be disengaged by the one person who placed it on him…

Buffy and Spike go on a mission to find Faith's locket, her only way home, as well as the last vestige of her family together. They are attacked by the gang Seth put together and Spike almost gets staked. Finding that he isnt, Buffy ravages him and asks him to make love to her. They do in the woods and go back to his crypt where they go at it several more times. They have a discussion about feelings and Buffy is at war with herself, wanting to accept Spike while part of her is adamant about his history of killing. She realizes, however, how bad they have all treated him and she wants to make amends but is not sure how. Angst ensues as assumptions are made before Buffy makes Spike understand that he is a true friend. She also admits that she is glad that he loves her. With a surge of hope, he heads, hand in hand with his slayer, back to her house. 

During Spike and Buffy's patrol, Faith went to talk to Dawn. She had told the Scoobies that Dawn was the woman, Emerald, who had sent her back. Dawn had disappeared when Faith was 10 and appeared years later, at the side of Gabriel. For an unknown reason, she sent Faith back, only telling her about different choices people may make if they know certain things. Dawn had thought that, since the Glory thing and now this, she was responsible for the death of her mother. Faith calms her and goes outside when she senses several demons. Putting a stop to them, she is accosted by Seth and is so terrified, she cannot fight back. Seth molests her and we find, later, that when she had been captured by Gabriel, he had raped her frequently. She tells this to Tara and Willow, after Seth takes Dawn to Jennifer. 

Jennifer tells Seth about a ritual she needs to perform as the First with Dawn but never specifies. Upon further investigation, Seth sees Dawn and he knows that she is Emerald. He met Emerald before he was turned and was in love with her. They spent 9 months together before Emerald, fearing for Seth's life, brought him to Gabriel to be turned. He still wants to be with her but knows it's impossible. A history of their time together is told sporadically by use of flashbacks. 

As Tara & Willow comfort her, Willow puts many of her observations about Faith together and realizes that it's Spike, and not Angel, that is her father. Buffy hears this and is shocked. Spike doesn't and when Faith and Buffy have a heart to heart, she begs Buffy not to tell because the prophecy said that if he does find out, he will die. 

Upset at Dawn's kidnapping, Spike smokes outside where Tara confronts him. She sees through his guilt and self-pity and does not let him feel it. She tells him that he is not evil and things (buffy dying, Dawn kidnapped) are not his fault. 

Leaving Spike to his own devices, Tara decides to stay and she gets to talking to Willow. They talk about their relationship. Tara lets Willow know that she will continue to make mistakes but she will have to deal with them and not take the easy way out. For the first time, Tara lets Willow know that, despite the redhead's actions, she is forgiven and that there may be greener pastures for the two of them just around the corner. 

Feeling a little better, Spike enters the room and sees Buffy and Faith sleep on the floor together. He and Buffy talk for a minute before taking Faith upstairs. Faith tells Spike that he is a "Good Daddy and I love you." He and Buffy go to bed (after she asks him to stay) and talk and Buffy kisses Spike, thanking him for everything. They don't make love but nestle before trying to finish their earlier talk. She doesn't know where to go in life and Spike gives her confidence in the things that she can do, instead of focusing on what she can't do. During the talk, Buffy realizes that Spike still blames himself for her death. She alleviates his fears and tells him that she is proud of him. He cries in her arms, releasing the guilt he had pent-up for so long. 

__

After an unpleasant run-in with Dawn where she singes his arm (she doesn't know how she did it) Seth realizes that it has been Gabriel all along keeping him from Emerald and he decides to change history. 

Jennifer is so drawn to Seth and she doesn't know why. As she is pleasuring herself thinking about him, he comes in and helps her finish the job. Afterwards, she tells him that she, too, is Emerald. The Enjoining is what she wants to have with Dawn. She tells him how she is the First Evil--the harbourer of demon souls and Dawn is the First Light. The Enjoining will create the One. Their personalities will mesh within Dawn's body but Jennifer's essence will be in charge after a gestation period because she knows what she is doing and Dawn doesn't know how to defend against it. 

As the first part comes to a close, several things become evident. Seth whispers three words to Jennifer and she returns his love plea. Tara realizes that time is short and those 'greener pastures' are right in front of her before she and Willow _reconcile (hehe). _Giles is on his way back, heart heavy from leaving Buffy as well as news of the prophecies that he carries. Buffy breaks down after realizing the danger that her sister is in and Spike is there to comfort her. Dawn feels in her spirit that, no matter what, after the ritual, nothing will ever be the same. 

**Below is the tentative schedule for updates for the first three chapters of Part Two (subject to change)

**Note: There will be approximately 17 chapters in this part, definitely not as long as Part One. Hold on, because I have one doozy of a climax waiting. 

Prophecies, Pacings & Pastries (Monday, August 19th)

My future Lover (Friday, August 23rd)

The Gang's All Here (Wednesday, August 28th)

***As I said before, this is a brief summary. There has been a lot of important information about the characters (and interactions) left out. Read Part One to get clued in on the other details. 

**Thanks to the faithful reviewers. Annastasia, Trisha, Spikeschiphead, Stumbeleine, Kay and others. Make sure everyone stays on me to finish this one. 


	2. Prophecies, Pacing & Pastries

Family Ties 

Part II 

Chapter 1

__

Prophecies, Pacing & Pastries

Three hours. 

For three hours, they had sat, huddled around the round table, scouring every single book on prophecies, dimensional gates and the garden-variety apocalypses. The only sounds made were the constant flipping of pages, the occasional questions and note comparisons as well as frequent grunts of disgust by one bored and weary vampire. 

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered in disgust, rising from the chair in a flash of black leather. The others at the table-Willow, Tara, Buffy and Faith-glared at him with a mixture of annoyance and barely contained amusement. 

"Spike," came Anya's irritated voice from the door. She had just sold a woman two dozen eye of newt and pound of minx weed and, suffice to say, she was giddy with excitement for the two hundred dollars she had taken in. Still, that was not enough to curb her displeasure with Spike. 

"I said that you guys could use the table, providing that you did not distract the customers," her hands were now resting on her hips. 

Despite his frustration, Spike had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry, luv," he muttered and began fishing his pockets for a fag. 

Anya relaxed a bit and sighed understandingly. "It's okay. I don't like researching either. I'm glad that I have to run the store where I can sit behind the counter and collect my money and daydream about the orgasms Xander will give me when we get home tonight." Spike blanched while Tara and Willow bowed their heads as a bright red flush crept across their faces. Buffy and Faith chuckled under their breaths, shaking their heads at the ex-vengeance demon. 

"What?" Anya asked, and put a finger to her temple. "Oh, I forgot. I wasn't supposed to be so honest about things like that, right?" She shrugged her shoulders dismissively before walking up to Spike and pointing a finger in his chest. "Just make sure you are quiet, okay? I don't want you to distract the customers because they need all their concentration so they can make wise and expensive purchases that will be profitable for me." She smiled wistfully before the chiming of the bell turned her attention to the door where another patron had entered. 

Spike watched Anya scamper away and shook his head. Walking back over to the table, he plopped into the chair. "That, " he said and jerked a thumb in Anya's direction, "is one lively chit. Harris'll never get bored with her."

Reaching into his duster, Spike was oblivious to the slight twinge of jealously that flashed in Buffy's eyes. _Not three hours as my boyfriend and already he's flirting, _she thought to herself. She had almost said it aloud but considering that the others--save for Faith--didn't know about the new development in the slayer and vampire's relationship, she had to bite her tongue. 

_My boyfriend, _Buffy thought wonderingly. What was that saying? --'What a difference a day makes'. Not twenty-four hours ago, Buffy had been in the midst of a two-week hiatus--permanent hiatus--from one William the Bloody. And now, they were an item, something she still had trouble believing. _And not the raucous sex in every position, hiding it from everyone type item, _she reminded herself. Well, the raucous sex didn't have to go, but the secrecy did. She watched him from across the table, still shuffling in his pockets for something that obviously wasn't there. 

"You know Spike," Buffy said, her voice lively despite the situation, "whatever you are looking for--unless you have a bottomless pocket or something--is not there." She smiled serenely when his blue eyes pierced into her. 

"Can't find my bloody fags," he muttered after rolling his eyes at the beautiful slayer in front of him. _His _slayer. He still couldn't fathom why fate had given him this chance. After her breakdown in bed earlier, she had told him that she was tired of it all. Tired of the fighting. Tired of the little things. She said that she was tired of being alone…

_"Love, you know you're never alone," he said and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "You couldn't be alone even if you wanted to. You have the Nibblet, and the Witches. Hell, there's even the whelp and demon girl there." He traced her jaw line with one finger and she leaned into him, mewling like a cat getting its tummy rubbed._

"I know," she said softly before turning her teary eyes to him, "and I'm grateful for them. God knows, without the lot of them, I wouldn't have lasted near as long as I have."

"But…" she started before closing her mouth again. 

"But what?" His gaze was filled with love and concern but also an air of firmness and she knew he was ready to come down on her if need be. She shifted under his gaze until she was strong enough to say what was on her mind. 

"But they don't understand me, not like…not like you." To say Spike was thrown would have been an understatement. His stern eyebrows shot up in surprise while his lips puckered like a fish. Buffy took that opportunity to kiss him tenderly, laying as much emotion into her lips on his as she could muster. 

After she broke the kiss, Buffy waited for Spike to say something. She watched his Adam's apple bob and curtailed her urge to trace it with her tongue. 

Shaking his head, Spike stared at Buffy, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had to--no way in soddin' hell did Buffy ever kiss him like that--"Will Be Done" spell aside. Though they had their share of passionate kisses that weren't borne of lust and violence, she had never bestowed such tenderness to his undead lips. Not even their lovemaking the night before, as beautiful and fulfilling as it was, contained the raw power of emotion in this kiss. 

Regaining his wits, Spike absently brushed a strand of golden hair from Buffy's face, tucking it behind her ear. "You have me, luv," he said, and his eyes translated all that he felt through the air and into her soul. Love, hate, rage, pain, lust, excitement, fear, shame. Even the bloodlust of one hundred years was intermingled with the rest. He didn't want to hide anything from her and though thoughts of the kill still popped into his head intermittently, he wanted to reflect to her how he had changed. Even when she…passed on, he knew he would never go back down the beaten path of torture and death. All because of the tiny woman nestled in his arms. 

"You'll always have me," he reiterated and was warmed to his heart when she hugged him fiercely, all her slayer strength shining forth. 

After several moments of their embrace of solitude, Buffy turned to him with gleaming eyes. 

"Care to make that official," she said simply, her mouth tugging at a lopsided grin that was all Spike. 

"What…what are you saying, pet?" His mind raced, daring not to believe his first impression of what her words implied. 

"I want you Spike," her simple declarations cut off his thoughts, searing him like a thousand suns. "I want your body," his excitement sputtered before she continued, "I want your mind. I want…"

"Don't have a soul, luv," he said when she trailed off. She stared at him in annoyance and slapped him on the arm. But as soon as her hand touched his cool flesh, her face became serious once again. 

"You don't need one, Spike. I told you earlier, you have what most people don't--humanity," she looked down, embarrassed by the passion behind her words. She examined his fingers, in awe of the power in their slender form. They told so many stories. These were the same hands that enflamed her skin at the slightest touch, chased away her pain with soft caresses, obliterating her bruises with deft massages that sometimes lasted hours. 

But she wasn't naïve. These were also the same hands that had killed countless people in the span of over a hundred years. They were stained with the blood of two slayers, almost a third and were responsible for the destruction of thousands of lives. She marveled at the fact that these hands of death could contain so much love for her. But it wasn't just for her. 

She had seen the way he was with Dawn. She had been the first to receive the vampire's adoration without pretense. There was something special between the two, Buffy could feel it. Dawn didn't see Spike as a vampire, hell, she never had. Even when the whole Angelus thing went down and Buffy had plotted with Spike to end his Sire's reign, Dawn was not afraid. She had sat quietly on the steps, eavesdropping on every word spoken. It was as if they were linked in some way that Buffy and everyone else couldn't comprehend. He loved Dawn just as much as Dawn loved him and sometimes Buffy couldn't help but feel somewhat envious at the open affection they shared. And in that way, she knew that her sister was stronger, not caring about what those closest thought about her relationship with Spike. 

But his affection wasn't entirely reserved for the two Summers' girls. Buffy had sometimes caught him shooting looks of adoration at Tara and Willow whenever the two Wiccas were lost in each other's eyes. Anya was his buddy, allowing him free access to goods and an ear to reminisce to about the 'good ole days'. He respected Giles like no one before him and Xander…well, even that wasn't a lost cause. Loath as he had been to admit it, Spike had saved Xander's life no less than three times during the summer. When Buffy had asked him why, he had shrugged uncomfortably and only said, "Didn't want demon-girl to be alone."

Alone. What a terrible word. It was something worse than torture, worse than death. It was the worst of fates and it had been what Buffy felt ever since her resurrection. No, that wasn't entirely true. With Spike, it was different. She had told herself that being with him made her feel alive, and it did. But she finally figured out that it wasn't for the reasons that she first suspected. His presence had always reinforced to her that, no matter what, she would never be alone. She always had him, her kindred spirit, there by her side. She knew that he would never leave and it had scared her. She hated the feeling of solidarity she was often times suffocated with due to her calling, something that had increased slowly after Angel had left. But it had its uses--keeping her insulated from the pain of everyday life. Don't get too close and you won't get hurt. Of course, that wasn't really living but an excuse, allowing her to hide in her little shell of pity and denial, always lamenting on what she didn't have and never about what she had right in front of her. 

Like him. 

"I want to be with you, Spike," she started again, her voice confident yet shaky with residual fear. "I want you to be in my life and I want to see if I can let you in my heart like you deserve…and like I think I can." She wanted to tell him that he already was in her heart but that would involve more elaboration in the form of three words she still was too petrified to say. 

"Are you serious?" She laughed melodiously as she watched his disbelieving eyes. 

"Of course I am," she said between giggles. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she again turned serious. "And I don't want to hide it from them, Spike. I want to tell everyone about us. I don't want you to be a dirty secret I keep in the closest. I want you to be the comforting truth at my side…" she never finished her near-poetic confession as he enveloped her lips with an earth-shattering kiss…

"Hello?" the woman next to him sing-songed and snapped her fingers in front of him. Startled, Spike jerked his head toward the voice and saw Faith's lopsided grin staring back at him. It was only the three of them at the table now, as Willow and Tara had decided to go for a walk, to clear their heads. 

"Lost in thought?" she teased as she ran her fingers through his hair. She laughed mirthfully at the death gaze he shot her, definitely displeased at her wandering hand. 

"Whatever," he muttered and doubled his efforts to finding a fag. 

"You know," Faith said and plastered an innocent look on her face before reaching to the side and pulling a pack of cigarettes into view, "these things'll kill you." 

"Bloody hell, Bitlet, when did you pinch those," she smiled at him, noting the awe in his voice. 

"Well," she said, twirling the pack deftly between her fingers, "remember how I came in behind you earlier?" She trailed off, letting him figure out the rest. 

Buffy watched with a smile at the interaction between father and daughter. Though Spike did not know his true relation to Faith, their bond was nothing short of spectacular as they both complimented each other quite well. It reminded her so much of the playful banter he exchanged routinely with Dawn. Several times Spike had wilted under Faith's annoyed gaze when the researching was turning up nothing without so much as a single utterance of disdain. And earlier, before they had left the house, the vampire was being his usually irritating self and where Buffy herself began to get perturbed by his childlike behavior, Faith only smiled at him, eliciting the same from him. 

_Wish it worked that well for me, _Buffy thought but she knew that it wouldn't. It was obvious, by the way Faith had taken up the seat next to him and how she laid her head on his shoulders a few times during the research (oblivious to everyone else) that she was Daddy's little girl. 

"So, who taught you how to nick people's pockets?" Buffy heard Spike ask and it jumbled her from her thoughts. 

"I learned from the best, ya know?" she replied and snaked her arms around his, her head once more resting on his shoulder. When Spike didn't answer right away, Faith rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You, dork," she said and slapped him across his chest. 

"Great," Buffy said, rolling her eyes as well, "good to know that you'll be teaching our daughter the finer arts of juvenile delinquency at such an early age," Buffy laughed but stopped as she noticed the wide eyes staring back at her. Spike's were filled with shock and confusion while Faith's were mortified. 

"_Our _daughter?" Spike asked and was interrupted by Faith before he could ask anymore. 

"You know," she said looking to Buffy, "you did raise me and I really think of you as my dad." She paused, allowing herself to express the same thing she had told him last night. "You're the only one I've ever seen as my dad, and that will never change."

Spike tore his eyes from Buffy and back to the petite woman. The sincerity of her statement had totally disengaged him from Buffy's slip and he cursed his eyes as moisture began to rise behind them. 

The vampire opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the familiar jingle of a bell. 

"Never fear, ladies," Xander said and glared at Spike, "Junior; Pastry man is here." The brunette strode to the table, his arms full with a box full of donuts and a holder carrying everyone's expressos. 

"Well," Spike said as Xander set the treats in the middle of the table, "I guess the whelp here is useful after all." He looked the man up and down derisively. "And here I thought taking up space required all your concentration." 

"Spike," Buffy admonished, though she was fighting to hide her grin, "play nice."

"What?" the vampire huffed dramatically, "not like I said anything about his mug looking like it had a misunderstanding with someone's fist. Fine, I'll be quiet," He said after Buffy's glare bore even further into him. 

"Cheer up, old man," Faith sung as she wrapped her arm around Spike's shoulders, "you can always listen to me make fun of him." She smiled sweetly before lunging for the donuts. "The jellies are mine!"

Two hours, a dozen donuts and several cups of Expresso later, the five researchers had yet to turn up anything new. 

"Bloody hell," Faith cursed as she ran her fingers through her frazzled locks. Buffy couldn't help but smirk at the definitive Spike trait. Whether it was frustration or nervousness that triggered it, she often found Spike doing the exact same thing, usually followed by his irresistible urge to light a fag. 

"I'm starting to agree with Faith over here," Willow said and laid her head on top of the pile of open books in front of her. "I mean, we've been at this for five hours and we still haven't learned anything. We haven't even found half the stuff that Faith was talking about."

"Told you it was a waste of our soddin' time," Spike muttered, flicking his Zippo on and off. He was greeted by a slap on the shoulder by his daughter. 

"What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his shoulder. 

Faith gave him a disgusted look before breaking into a wide grin. "I don't know, just felt like doin' it." Everyone at the table burst into giggles and as bristled, as he was being the brunt of the joke, Spike couldn't help but grin slightly, especially when he looked at Buffy. 

Although the situation was dire (Dawn kidnapped by a virtually unbeatable vampire) her laughter still held a lilt he had rarely been privy to. He wasn't sure whether he was the reason for this, but it didn't matter. She was nothing like the shell that had been sleeping with him for months. This was a Buffy who was now taking back the fire that she had lost after her resurrection. She was almost complete and once they got Dawn back all safe and sound, he knew there would be no 'almost' to that.

"So," Tara spoke up. Her cheeks were flushed from the laughter as well as some rather suggestive whispers Willow had spilled into her ear during the laughter. "What should we do. We only have," she glanced at her watch, "about eleven hours."

"Yeah," Willow interceded and smiled as Tara brushed aside a lock of her red hair, "I mean a whole five hours turned up big with the nothings…"

"Except a bite by an overactive slayer," Buffy muttered as she scowled playfully at Faith. 

"Hey," Buffy's daughter replied, "I told you that the jellies were mine. Spike listened, didn't you?" she nudged the vampire playfully in the ribs. 

Ignoring the jab, Spike spoke up. "Glinda's right. Five hours and not a bloody thing on this Harbinger bloke or why he would want the Nibblet," He slammed a book closed for emphasis. 

"Bleach boy has a point, Buff. If we haven't so much as had a sniff of anything useful in the past five hours, another half day probably won't help, either. Plus, we still gotta formulate a plan to take the kryptonite to this Superman wannabe."

"Where's the Watcher when you need him," Spike muttered and began twirling a cigarette between his fingers. 

"Spike is right," Buffy said, resigning defeat, "we need to call Giles. Maybe he can…"

"That won't be necessary," a familiar voice called from the doorway. 

All eyes turned toward the voice to reveal the man none of them had expected. 

"Giles?" Buffy whispered as she stood up, tears immediately welling in her eyes. 

"Buffy," he began, "I…" but he never finished the sentence as two blonde blurs excitedly tackled him to the ground. 

***Chapter 2 (_My Future Lover) _has been moved up to Thursday, August 22nd. 

***Chapter 3 (_The Gang's All Here) _will be pushed up to Tuesday, August 27th.

***Next up, Seth and Dawn have some alone time. Interesting developments… 


	3. My Future Lover

Family Ties

Part II

Chapter 2

_My Future Lover_

            'Restless' was not the word to describe Seth's mood. 

            It was twelve hours until show time, plenty of time for him to get another round in with his love on the island of a bed. He lay there in all his naked glory, silk sheets barely covering his aroused member. Sprawled out enticingly with his fingers linked behind his head, he waited impatiently for his pose to strike a cord of desire into Jennifer. 

            The only problem, however, was that she wasn't around.

            And laying in bed, alone, trapped in the house for the next several hours, was number one on the vampire's list of 'Things that bore me to tears-Revision 2.0'. 

            After five minutes of fruitless waiting, the vampire sighed in frustration, and threw the sheets aside, striding over to his discarded clothes. He slipped into his pants, deciding that topless and barefoot was the choice of the day. She was somewhere in the penthouse, he could sense that, but he also knew she was not alone; the black pull of the warlock, Rack polluted the air as well.  

            Running a hand through his disheveled locks, Seth followed the aura of his two co-conspirators. He paid no attention to the architecture or the priceless works of art that littered the halls, intent on Jennifer. Truth be told, he didn't like her being alone with Rack. It wasn't like the warlock could do her any harm --that would be a simple enough task for her--but his natural tendency to mark what was his that drove him. 

            _Don't think she'd like that thought, he mused to himself. No, he already knew that the evil within her, as well as the woman, wouldn't take to kindly to being looked at as a territory to be claimed and the funny thing about that was that he didn't know which side he had more reservations about. _

            He chuckled at that and decided to take a detour, leaving Jennifer and Rack to their own devices. Even if he couldn't see her, there were other ways to entertain himself, mainly screwing around with the cute, little hostage. Making his way to the northern corner of the house, he came upon the oaken door of the office. Turning the key, Seth unlocked it and slowly pressed the door open, not wanting to disturb the room's lone inhabitant. Though the lights were off, he could see clearly enough. He leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed and head cocked to the side, watching the rise and fall of the girl that, in forty years, would become his woman. 

A slight smile rose within him as he thought of all the things that there were to each other, all the places they went, the love they had made. Saying that the whole situation was freaky was an understatement but here she was, sleeping on the couch, her hair strewn across her face. Looking at Dawn made him realize how much he truly loved Emerald. It wasn't that Jennifer wasn't beautiful--she was more than beautiful, not to mention the fact that much of what Emerald was originated within Jennifer. But it was the teenager, Dawn, who had Emerald's body and despite several distinctive traits gathered from Jennifer, most of Emerald's physical make-up was from the slayer's sister. He didn't know if it was that or Dawn's innocence that drew him in.  

Seth flicked on the light and casually strode over to the sleeping form of Dawn and stopped not five feet from her. 

"I know you're awake, little one," he cooed. Her heartbeat and breathing had quickened as soon as he entered the room.  

At Seth's confession, Dawn cursed internally. She had hoped for him to get close enough to flash her makeshift cross in front of him long enough for her to scamper through the door and to her freedom. Of course, the best laid plans of mice and men…

"C'mon, cutie," his voice was playful, "no need to be shy. The Big Bad Seth's not gonna hurt you. I promise." When she looked up at him, he placed his left hand over his chest and held up three fingers on his right hand. "Scout's honor."

Dawn's eyes widened as she took in the alabaster form of her capture. The smooth lines of his defined muscles reminded her of Spike, though he was a few pounds heavier. The detailed lines of his abdominals garnered a lingering glance from the teen and she couldn't help but lick her lips at them. She was vaguely aware of the tattoos that coursed up and down his arm though the Japanese symbols sketched into the inside of his right bicep and the small, eloquent block of writing on the inside of his left arm. 

_Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero.___

Realizing that she was staring, Dawn fought the burning desire to turn away, instead covering up her embarrassment with a contemptuous snort. "Scout's honor? And tell me, Mr. Scout," sarcasm clung to every word, "why should I trust you?" She swung her legs off the couch and sat up, mindful of keeping the cross out of sight until the right time. 

Seth stared at her, a look of hurt passing over him before he smiled broadly, a light chuckle rumbling at the back of his throat. "You know," he said, hands clasped behind his back, "if I knew you didn't mean that, I'd say that you hurt my feelings." He advanced slowly with exaggerated steps, his eyes never leaving Dawn's frightened yet resolute face. 

"And I should be sorry for that?" she asked, her eyebrow arched in the trademark teenage look of annoyance. 

Seth stopped and regarded her for a moment with hooded eyes as an indescribable feeling overcame him and, before his mind could comprehend his actions, the vampire lunged at her with preternatural speed. 

Dawn screamed as Seth's cool hands clamped down on her forearms, effectively pinning them to her sides, the cross dropping useless from her grasp. Her screams, however, were cut off as his mouth descended upon hers and his tongue plundered her ruthlessly. 

Though she fought it at first, Dawn finally conceded to Seth's probing, as an unexpected wave of passion she had never experienced coursed through her at the simple touch of his lips. This had been only the third kiss that she had been a part of (well, two, since the one she had given Spike really didn't count, him being sleep and all, thus not quite what one would call a willing participant) Her body melted against him and she was lost in the moment. Her arms, locked at her sides began struggling anew, but this time it was not for escape but in her body's apparent desire to wrap them around his neck. 

Sensing Dawn's more than willing attitude Seth released her arms, letting his encircle her waist as he fell to his knees in front of her, never breaking contact with her lips. He had not thought it possible for anything other than Emerald could stimulate him more than Jennifer had last night. Oh, how wrong he was. 

In honesty, he had no fuckin' clue what possessed him to attack the girl's lips like he had but, as their tongues performed an exquisite ballet it was evident to him that the feel of the young girl's lips on his was everything. It was as if what he was sharing now with Dawn somehow brought him back to the times of his mortal life before being turned. Holding Dawn in his arms like this made him feel whole, complete; a feeling only experienced during his short time with Emerald. 

Dawn could not think and her lungs burned, screaming for oxygen. But she refused the call as that would require breaking contact with the man in front of her. _Not a man a voice in her head shouted, __but a __demon. But she ignored the voice, letting her body take over despite knowing that it was wrong on the cosmic scale of wrongness. Then again, how could something be wrong if it felt this right? _

            The coherent part of her wanted to laugh at that. In the kitchen earlier, Buffy had briefly highlighted her relationship with Spike to a wide-eyed Dawn, admitting that the two had, on their first sexual encounter, been 'lost in the moment'. She hadn't gotten the full story, but the slightly dazed look on her older sister's face led Dawn to believe that Buffy was more than confused at her post-patrol rendezvous' with William the Bloody. Although Dawn herself had been giddy at the prospect of the two getting together--after dealing with a little post-crush jealousy, of course--she could empathize, though not quite understand, Buffy's confusion. Now, locked in this heartless demon's embrace, Dawn could totally see where her sister was coming from. 

            Despite groaning protests from his own body, as well as Dawn's, Seth finally relinquished his hold on her and pulled out of the kiss. He smiled as Dawn eagerly followed his lips even as her lungs greedily devoured the air they had been deprived. Her breath was warm against his skin and her arousal intoxicating to his nostrils. His hands had found their way underneath her shirt and they almost burned from the naked contact with her flesh. He laughed as he focused on her heart pounding against her ribcage as she muffled sighs by biting her lower lip. 

            Dawn didn't want to open her eyes because to do so would mean focusing and that would only increase her lightheadedness tenfold. As it was now, she could keep her arms wrapped around the neck of the body in front of her and pretend--pretend this was someone she loved, someone who loved her back. Someone she could actually spend her life…

            "I love you," the words whispered in her ear were enough to shock her eyes open even as her body went rigid. Before she knew what happened, Seth was sprawled on the floor, a look of utter confusion etched across his handsome features as she stood over him. 

            "Gee," he said sarcastically, masking his confusion, "was it something said?" He stood, brushing off his jeans and stared at the quivering and flushed teenager standing before him, her fists balled tightly at her sides. 

            "What did you do to me?" She demanded and was proud that her voice didn't crack one bit. 

            Seth frowned, not quite getting it himself. True, she did _look like Emerald and, yes, she smelled somewhat like her too, but that still didn't explain why his reaction to her had been so strong. As bewildered as she obviously was, he was a touch past that now. Of course, there was no way in hell that he was going to let her know that. _

            "Me?" he went with the incredulous approach. "Why does it have to be me that did something? For all I know, you pulled some witchcraft mojo on me that made me want to do that." Okay, so that didn't sound as convincing as he had first thought. Her expression of disdain confirmed his supposition. 

            "Whatever," Dawn sighed at she flopped back down in the chair, wrapping her arms around herself. Her whole body was on fire and yet goosebumps littered her skin. 

            "Oh, I see," Seth laughed out, fingering the black stubble of hair on his chin, "it's a guy thing, right?" On Dawn's cross look, he sighed before sitting next to her on the couch and languidly threw his arm around her shoulders. To both their surprises, Dawn merely flinched but didn't attempt to remove his arm. 

            "I know how you women are. Like to blame the guy for everything. And hey, in my case, that's usually true. But then there are times like this where we're the innocent party but you still whine about how it's our fault that you feel this way. Comfort you in a time of need and we are taking advantage of you. You never think that we can feel or care about you as much as you do about us." He took his arm away and leaned against the arm of the couch, his eyes focused intently on Dawn. "Maybe, instead of blaming me, what you should be asking yourself is, 'Why didn't I fight back when he was kissing me?'" 

            Dawn could only stare at the vampire in disgust and a resigned awe. Though she had been thoroughly bored by some of the stuff he had said, his last comments did ring true. Why didn't she fight back? Here he was, a vampire that had obviously, by his boasts, done some horrible things to her future niece and she was kissing him like it was natural. Come to think of it, when he had touched her, the only reason she had screamed was from surprise. The confusion started to weigh her down like iron shoes and the tickling of pain just behind her eyes let her know it was there—the beginnings of a wonderful headache. 

            "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked quietly, trying hard to ignore the pang in her chest as if she already knew the answer was not going to be to her liking. 

            Seth's smugness faded and he looked at her before finding a spot on the couch to study. 

            "Jennifer wanted you."

            "Miss Calendar? But why? And how? She was killed like four years ago." Dawn remembered that day and the heart wrenching sobs of Willow echoing through the house as Buffy slid to the ground in shock at the news.  

            "Well," Seth stood quickly, "doesn't look like she's dead, now does it? As for why she wants you--well, I would tell you but then I'd have to do a little entry and exit into your jugular." He smiled at her but seeing her less than cheerful glare he raised his hands in defense. "Easy there, wildcat. Just a little vampire humor. But since you won't be getting away, I guess I could tell you what's going to happen. S'not like this is the movies or anything and you'll escape to tell the heroes about our nefarious plans…

            "Anyway, you and Miss Jennifer in there," he thumbed behind him, trying to keep the growing apprehension from filtering into his voice, "are going to be very much into each other. And I mean that quite literally."

            "What are you talking about?" Dawn asked, her heartbeat rising. Whatever it was that Seth was hinting at, didn't sit too well with her. In fact, she was quite sure that it was going to be bad, as in Glory bad. 

            "Seems to be that you and her are on two opposite ends of the spectrum. The Yin and the Yang, so to speak."

            "English, please," Dawn snapped, frustration clouding her mind. 

            "Touchy, touchy. Well, I guess you already know that there's more than meets the eye to you," he raised his arm and displayed the scarred flesh of his forearm to her. "Turns out that you are some sort of cosmic sparkplug."  
            "What in the hell are you talking about?" She was starting to sweat at the implications of what he was saying. It was different than what Glory had said, but eerily familiar, too. 

            "She called you the First Light. And though she didn't say straight out, I think you were the light that sparked Creation." He looked her up and down appreciatively. "Quite a nice package for a big, bright light."

            Dawn shivered as Seth's eyes raked across her. It wasn't the fact that he looked at her with restrained lust that bothered her, but the mention of her other existence, her existence as the Key that had her insides churning. 

            Even after the ordeal with Glory, Dawn often joked with the Scoobies about her former life as a Key but that had only been because they didn't look at her as such. They saw her as Dawn Summers, walking teenage hormone whose proclivity to screech "Get Out! Get Out! GET OUT!' was still a feared weapon in the ears of the Scoobies. Here was this stranger--though she could not deny the eerie connection his kiss had sparked within her--that gazed at her in wonder, as if trying to envision her as the Key and Dawn hated it. 

            "What's wrong, sweets?" Seth asked. When Dawn didn't answer, he shrugged and continued his explanation. "Anyway, just like you are that nice bright light of the big bang or whatever, she is that first Darkness--actually the First Evil is her title. The little ritual she's gonna perform will join you two like peas in a pod. Of course," he knelt in front of her and brushed a hand across her thigh, causing her to shiver, "as stunning as Jennifer is, I'll be glad that you'll be the pod portion of that little mix."

            "What do you mean?" Dawn's heart was beating even faster and despite her question, she had the sinking feeling she knew exactly where this plan was heading.

            "Well, it's something called…"

            "The Enjoining," Dawn said aloud, more to herself than anything. 

            "How did you know?" Seth couldn't hide the surprise from his voice. 

            Dawn stared at him for a moment, her vision blurring before several images rapidly flashed through her mind. 

The moment where she had first blinked into existence, surrounded by nothing, not even the darkness of space…

 The content of nothing becoming something, that something becoming space and stars and planets…

            The pull of an unseen force--a force that was in direct contradiction to her Light, to her purity…

            The content was torn away from her as all that she was had been diminished--she had been sent…where?

            The memories of eons past faded and were replaced with broken images of, not the past, but the future--of things to come. 

            The pain ripped through her as a silver light flew through the air and into the light that enveloped her and her adversary…

            The pain of losing her again, her life seeping out of the gaping wounds in her neck…

            The helplessness as she watched him hold her, promises of tomorrow fading in the night…

            Then she saw the man that she now shared the couch with. He was the same, yet his eyes were…brown and his hair dark. The flood of visions showed him laughing with her at his side and other things Dawn knew she had never done. Hell, she never knew the things she was seeing could even _be done. _

            Then he was with her again, but it was different. His skin was darker; eyes brighter, but what was his life's essence had not changed though his name and purpose had…

            Her hands shot up to her face, trying to cover her mind from seeing the visions and feeling the things she was feeling for this man. She opened her eyes and saw him before her, his face full of concern. She tentatively reached a hand out to him and cupped his face. His skin was cool, not warm like she remembered. But one thing she would never forget was the look that he was giving her now. It was one full of love and adoration and all she wanted to do was bathe in that affection. 

            But as quickly as they appeared, the feelings were gone and Dawn stared at Seth as if for the first time. When she realized she was touching him, she pulled back as if her hand was scalded. This was not a man before her: this was a vampire that wanted to kill her friends and had no qualms with someone using her as a mystic tool. It was Glory all over again and Dawn could do nothing to staunch the tears that began to flow. 

            Seth was torn inside. The feelings that he had for this young girl was something he didn't even feel for Jennifer and it was more than enough to weird him out. Her tears cut into him, reminding him of the few times he watched the love of his life cry when she had known that their time was limited. The hoarse cries from Dawn tugged at him the same way and all he wanted to do was comfort her, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

            Dawn felt the cool arms surround her and her first reaction was to pull away. But as she listened to the comforting whispers of Seth, she leaned further into him, feeling the protection of his embrace as his hands rubbed her back tenderly. She didn't know what to think. On the one hand, this vampire had brought her to be used by another evil force and yet…and yet, here he was, comforting her with words he had spoken to her before, albeit in another life. It was too much to think about and she refused to let thoughts pervade her fragile mind. So intent on that task, Dawn didn't feel her own arms wrap tightly around Seth's neck. 

            She was also too absorbed to notice the tears that soaked her shirt. 

            …tears that were not her own. 

***Well, that was a knuckle ball, wasn't it? For those who may doubt my reasons for this particular scene, in the immortal words of Han Solo…Trust me. 

***Chapter 3 is coming along nicely and I am going to shoot for Monday to post it. 

***Also Part 5 of the "Do What You Have to Do" post-Grave fic should be up sometime next week as well. Dawn's reaction to Spike's return. __


	4. The Gang's All Here

Family Ties 

Part II

Chapter 3

_The Gang's All Here _

                Rupert Giles had never been one for American sports as they still lacked the particular grace of the gentlemanly sports of his native lands. Even baseball, which resembled Cricket and Golf in its almost inhuman requirement of patience, wasn't particularly to his fancy. It was, however, much more acceptable than the mind numbing and primal histrionics that was American football. 

                Men dressed as gladiators, whose sole purpose was to carry an oblong ball across the opponents' goal line (though, in honesty, that was not the difficulty had with the game). What had always irked him about said sports was the brutality of it. Tackling men, driving them into the ground to prevent them from scoring required no skill, just mindless beasts jacked up on steroids or the newest enhancement drug. It didn't require the skill and patience of true futbol, or what Americans called soccer. Being an avid fan of the latter, it was difficult for the Watcher to appreciate the bodily sacrifices made by football players. 

                But as he lay on the floor, gasping for the air as the weight of two supernaturally strong women lay on top of him, Rupert Giles had to admit that he had discovered a new appreciation for football players and their bodily sacrifices. 

                "Though I don't mean to be rude," he choked out as the feeling of impending death began to dissipate, "I would remind you that being quite unlike Spike and undead, I do require an adequate supply of oxygen to function." 

                Both women looked at one another with tears in their eyes, tears of joy, before then scrambled off the toppled ex-librarian and helped him up. Taking several deep breaths with his eyes clothed, Giles was able to stand on his own and focus on the two women in front of him. 

                Which promptly led to the polishing of his glasses in a furious storm of befuddlement before he placed them back onto his face. 

                "Buffy?" He asked, perplexed, as his head swiveled from the left to the right. 

                "It's me, Giles," the one on his left said as she traded smiles with her daughter. She saw Giles about to say something but she put a hand up to silence him. "Maybe you should sit down," she suggested and gently grabbed him by the elbow. 

                "Yes, I think that is the proper course of action," he replied absently as he shuffled down the steps, escorted by Buffy. 

                "I've got your bags, Gra…Giles," Faith said and smiled sheepishly at her near slip. Giles craned his neck to look at her and he smiled mechanically, still in too much shock for anything to register. Before he reached the table, however, another blonde crashed into him, her arms stiff, yet not without affection as they clung around his neck. Only through Buffy's support did he keep his feet. 

                "Giles," Anya said before releasing the embrace. She looked at him with excitement before saying, "You can't take anymore books, you know."

                Despite his own utter bewilderment, Giles had the presence to smile warmly at the shopkeeper. "Yes, Anya, I know…"

                "And the books you did take, I'd really like them back. That is, unless they are yours. And if they are, I need to see a proof of purchase for…"

                "Ahn," Xander interrupted before shaking his head at his fiancée. She looked at Xander as if for the first time then back to Giles before patting the Brit on the shoulder somewhat awkwardly before returning to the cash register. 

                "At least there are some things that haven't changed," Giles remarked as he took a seat between Buffy and Willow. The two Wiccas greeted him warmly and sandwiched him in an easy yet firm hug before returning to their seats while Xander and Spike acknowledged him with a nod. 

                "So, Rupes," Spike said, putting an arm around Faith as she sat down next to him, "what brings you here?"

                "Not that we don't appreciate…and love that you're back," Willow smoothed over, glancing sharply at Spike. 

                "Yeah, G-man," Xander quipped, "good ole SunnyHell just doesn't quite feel the same without everyone's friendly neighborhood Watcher."

                "Well, thank you all for the…warm welcome," Giles replied, casting nervous glances at the woman that Spike had his arm around. The woman that bore a striking resemblance to his slayer. "But I am afraid that I didn't actually come for the bonding experience with you, as much as I would enjoy that."

                "Let me guess," Buffy said dryly, "another apocalypse having to do with Sunnydale's resident one year old that curiously reminds us of a hormonally charged, gym shoe wearing, 'Get out' swearing, sixteen-year-old by the name of Dawn Summers." She capped off her diatribe with a stifled yawn. 

                Giles stared at Buffy for several seconds before noticing that said Summers was not currently in the confines of the Magic Box. 

                "Little Bit's been nabbed," Spike said, almost nonchalantly. Though his words were casual, Giles saw that his body language was anything but. The way his jaw clenched and his eyes were contaminated with tiny flecks of gold told the Watcher that the vampire was definitely pissed about the subject. He also noticed the woman beside him drop her eyes at the mention of Dawn and that only piqued his curiosity more. 

                "Dear lord. By whom?"

                "Seth," the woman next to Spike said and Giles was startled at the venom in her tone and the glaring hatred in her eyes. Eyes that were an eclectic blend of blue and green. 

                "Right, Seth. And while I don't mean to belittle the importance of the issue--partially because there is a lot I have to bring you up to speed on--but may I ask who you are?" Giles couldn't hide the confusion and utter fascination in his voice. But he did hide the chill that hiked up his spine when she smirked--not smiled--smirked at him; her dimples clear in the light. 

                Faith stared lovingly up at Spike before casting her eyes toward Buffy. "So, which one of you two wants to tell him?" 

                "Tell me what?" Giles said, slightly irritated. It wasn't that he was an impatient man but with everything coming to a head, he didn't have time to play guessing games. 

                "Well, Giles," Buffy said, turning to face him fully. "It's kind of funny, if I don't say so myself. But Faith here…"

                "Faith?" He cut in and removed his glasses, trying to get a better look at the blond sitting across from him. 

                "Faith," the future slayer replied, a wicked grin on her face, "as in Faith Joyce Summers, vampire slayer." She buried the giggle that threatened to spill at the look of astonishment on Giles' face. But she wasn't quite finished yet. Spike always taught her to, when the opportunity presented itself, go for the jugular. 

                "Did I get everything, Mum?" She gave a poignant look at Buffy who only shook her head. Giles could only gape at the news, casting incredulous glances at everyone at the table, searching for the joke that had to be in progress. But his fruitful search for finding the truth in the faces of those he looked at as his children only confirmed that what the young woman had said. 

                "Oh dear," were the only words he could muster as he began another thorough cleansing of his spectacles. 

***

                Though he was shocked by what Buffy and Faith had to say, Giles believed that he took it rather well. Aside from wiping any and all traces of dirt from his glasses into oblivion, he hardly moved or spoke save for the sporadic 'I see'. 

                After all the explanations were out of the way, everyone sat silently, waiting for it all to sink into Giles' head. Conveniently omitted was the true identity of Faith's father as well as Spike and Buffy's newly minted relationship. 

                "So," Buffy said, a little nervous at her father figure's silence, "how's England? Still rainy? I mean, it's not like I've been there or anything, just that from what Spike says and…" Buffy stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her. She blushed as she caught Spike's eyes; they were lit with his adoration and something else that she didn't quite know. 

                "Well, Rupes," Spike said, never taking his eyes off Buffy, "now that the wittering slayer is finished, why don't you tell us why you came from weather-friendly England to SunnyHell. I suppose you know there is this invention--rings before you answer it..." He gave Giles his best smirk before returning his gaze to his love, who stared at him with less than friendly eyes. 

                He knew she hadn't been too keen on the whole 'wittering slayer' jilt but he knew how to smooth that over. Giving her a genuine, smirk-free smile, Spike mouthed the words 'I love you' which quickly had the desired effect, causing Buffy to blush deeply and drop her eyes, all the while she hid a sheepish smile. 

                The interaction had not been lost on Tara and Willow, and the two traded knowing looks. Although Tara knew the two blondes were sleeping together, what they had just exchanged was something much more and it wasn't the first time today that she wondered what changes yesterday had brought for the slayer and vampire's relationship. 

                As far as Willow was concerned, the lover's exchange between the two blondes was enough to confirm her earlier suspicions. After all this was over, she would definitely have to corner Buffy and make her spill the beans. 

                "Well," Giles began and consciously forced his hand away from his face, "to make a long story short…"

                "That'll be the day," Spike muttered and was properly reprimanded by Faith. 

                Giles rolled his eyes in exasperation at the vampire but bit back the scathing retort he had been salivating to hurl. 

                "As I was saying, to make a long story short, you were right, Buffy. About the prophecy. It does, in fact involve Dawn in a ritual called the Enjoining."

                "The Enjoining?" Buffy asked, her heartbeat rising at the words Dawn and ritual in the same sentence. "Is that anything like what Glory wanted her for?"

                Giles smiled weakly, hoping to reassure his slayer, somewhat at least. She returned the smile and Giles knew it was all for naught. What was planned for Dawn was decidedly worse than opening up the gates of a hell dimension. Well, maybe not, but for Dawn it would be. 

                "No, not quite. The Enjoining is more along the lines of a binding."

                "A binding of what?" Buffy asked as she unconsciously wrung her hands together. 

                "Well," Giles offered, "that depends on the ritual. For instance…"

                "Bloody hell, Watcher," Spike interrupted disdainfully, "I'd almost forgotten how bloody long-winded you could be. Just give us the low down on the soddin' ritual Dawn has been volunteered for so we can get to the rescuing."

                Again, Giles reigned in whatever Ripper-esque comment that was bubbling from within. He had almost forgotten how annoying and rude the blond vampire could be. 

                "Spike's right, Giles," Buffy said softly. She was turned toward Giles so she didn't notice the genuine smile that crept across Spike's angled features. "As exciting as the explanation may be, all we really need to know is what Seth wants with Dawn," she finished by patting him lightly on the arm, eliciting a right and proper British smile (tight and reserved) from him. 

                Taking a deep breath, the Watcher began. He told them of Dawn's true nature as the First Light, a fact that brought a collective gasp from all in the group except for Spike, who only acknowledged the information with a mutter of 'Knew Nibblet was special'…

                "Now," he continued, "The ritual of Enjoining, for all intents and purposes, is a one-time thing."

                "But I thought you said that there were several kinds," Willow began, "I mean I thought you were going to list all the different types, like 'hello, cornucopia of Enjoining mojo'--or something."

                "I apologize for the confusion. All rituals have others that are similar to them; they can be viewed as cousins, perhaps. The Enjoining is no different. It is comparable to the planets of our solar system," he smiled briefly at Willow's exuberance as he delved into her field of expertise, which, for all intents and purposes, was anything listed under the heading of academia. 

                "Each of the nine planets shares similarities, some by mass, others by atmospheric consistency. With that said, no two are alike and standing apart from the other eight, of course, is our own, with its unique ability to sustain life." 

                "Which is false, G-man," Xander interrupted, oblivious to the stairs that were willing him to shut up. "I was surfing the net the other day and stumbled upon a site with more than a little information on the probe they sent to Mars and its findings. Did you know…" but his brain finally caught on at the death glares that bore through his body. 

                "Are you talking about that site again, Xander," Anya chirped as she walked toward the table. She had twisted the CLOSED sign around, shutting the shop down for the time being. Of course, an addendum was attached to the sign stating that the shop would return to normal business hours the following day and those that mentioned the sign would receive a ten percent discount on items purchasing on said day. 

                "You know you weren't looking for that. You were searching for pornographic material," she was oblivious to unhealthy pale tint her fiancé's skin turned or the slap of several hands against foreheads in resigned disbelief. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, wondering how this could be the same woman that had produced such profitable results for the Magic Box. It was almost a statistical impossibility for it to be the same person. Maybe she was infected by some capitalistic symbiotic entity whose only function was to pilfer every ounce of money from patrons as humanly possible, totally ignorant of the other mundane aspects of human interaction. 

                Anya sat down next to the sickly brunette, her eyebrows scrunched in reproach. "I don't know why you were looking at it--and don't deny it, I saw the history--How could you? I mean, don't we have sexual relations three times a day like the average American?" Several coughs filtered through the air and Spike whispered 'you may be half a man yet, Harris' to the thoroughly embarrassed Scoobie.

                Finally, Faith leaned back in her chair in order to see past Spike and Xander to the ex-vengeance demon. "Anya," she said placating, as if talking to a young child. 

                "What?"

                "As eager as we are to hear about the sexual exploits of Xander the Hammer, there are slightly more pressing matters at hand here." Anya's eyebrow furrowed in confusion before the light went off. 

                "Oh. Sorry," she turned back to Xander, slapping him on shoulder. "Why didn't you stop me from talking? Now I'm getting reprimanded by Buffy's daughter." Xander shook his head, a buried it in his hands, desperately praying that a hole would swallow him up. 

                "Thank you, Faith," Giles said, nodding in the blonde's direction. Though he still had not come to terms with Faith, she was right--there were more pressing matters at hand. 

                "As I was saying, like the Earth is the only planet pure enough for complex life, this Enjoining involving Dawn is the only _true Enjoining."_

                "Still," Buffy stated, trying to hide the apprehension she was feeling. "That doesn't tell us what's going to happen to Dawnie. Is it…is it going to…" she trailed off and had to fight the tears that threatened to spill. She was grateful when she felt Willow's thin arm around her shoulders but it was Spike's soothing blue eyes that steeled her resolve, telling her that it was going to be okay. 

                "No, no," Giles assured, "the Enjoining is not invoked to kill. As its namesake, it fuses two beings together, and they become one."

                "Sort of like when we called on the First Slayer to defeat Adam," Willow supplied as she rubbed circles across Buffy's back. 

                "It's…it's not dissimilar as they both merge the life forces of the entities involved. However, whereas the invocation we did was only a temporary binding, once invoked, the two participants of the Enjoining are bound together permanently."

                The silence that filtered through the room was deafening as a million thoughts zipped through the minds of all the room's inhabitants. They all thought back to last year when they had first discovered that Dawn was, in fact, not real. But that wasn't true. She was as real to them as any other sixteen year-old girl that walked and talked and complained about being treated like a child. They couldn't imagine their life without her now, or then, and the prospect of losing her was too painful to express. 

                Finally a muffled sob shattered the silence as Buffy buried her face in her hands. She had wanted to be strong, for Faith, for them all, but it was too much. Losing Dawn would be hard enough, but to have her walking around but as someone--something--else tore the slayer's heart into pieces. 

                Spike had to choke back his own tears at the prospect of losing his Nibblet. No one knew how much he loved that girl and after their summer bonding, she was, in some ways, more a part of him than Buffy was. Losing her was not an option--it was simply unacceptable. 

                With a speed that couldn't be followed by the human eye, Spike vaulted over the space that separated him from Buffy. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his chest, comforted in the strength of his arms and the scent of his duster. 

                The Scoobies watched the scene, words failing them all. Giles was the most surprised at the current display of affection by the vampire and the willingness of Buffy to be comforted by the presence of her once mortal enemy. To say that it was disconcerting would have done a grave injustice to the anxiety that churned in the Watcher's stomach. But he could say nothing, for he saw the body-shuddering sobs of his former charge dissipate under the soothing words and tender strokes of the platinum blond. 

                "Everything's gonna be peachy, luv" Spike whispered and kissed Buffy on the top of the head. "You'll see. Nibblet always gets herself into something and we always get her out. She never comes out of with more than a scraped knee. S'gonna be fine, pet."

                "How do you know?" she challenged after the tears subsided, her voice weary. 

                "Isn't it always?" He smiled wryly. 

Despite her pain, Buffy found that she couldn't help but smile back. She ran her fingers through his hair before cupping his cheek. His potent blue eyes drilled into her soul, caressing her worries and doubts away and before she knew it, her lips were on his. 

Spike had not been prepared for the kiss. Though his attention was only on her, he couldn't help but sense the dread that clung to the others like a foul odor. Instincts had taken over when he saw her crying and he acted accordingly. Though the others may have dismissed his desire to comfort her as a remnant of his stalkerish fixation on the slayer, there was no way in hell they could do anything to explain this away. 

As Buffy's tongue found his, Spike cast all concerns aside and joined his slayer in their familiar dance. Taking into Giles' earlier accounts, Spike was aware of the similarities of this kiss with the thousands of others that they had shared. It contained the passion and want of their tumble in the abandoned building, along with the gratitude of the one she bestowed upon him after his run-in with Glory. A myriad of other kisses crossed his mind, but nowhere in his memory could he discern what this kiss more or less stood for. 

It was a show of possession…not to him, but to others. 

And, more importantly, it was one of comfort. 

The ministrations of Buffy's tongue as it discovered his mouth again, translated her understanding of how bad this was tearing him up inside and just as his cool lips soothed her, she knew her heat acted as a balm for him and his demon. She had believed that he had no soul; that his humanity was enough and although she still believed the latter to be true, she now understood, with crystal clarity, the knowledge slamming into her with the impact of a hell-god's fist, that he did have a soul. 

Hers. 

 Spike would never know how he came to his senses, but he did, pulling away from the kiss, resting his forehead upon hers as he watched her sleepily force her eyes open. He smiled and she returned the gesture, mouthing a 'Thank you' as his fingers raked through her golden locks. 

For the second time that day, Buffy felt the words at the tip of her tongue, begging to be released. Though she was still frightened to speak them, she now knew that she had to or else she would burst. The six others occupying the room was the only thing holding her back from saying it to him. She would let them know how she felt about this man before her, but first she had to tell him. And that moment was one that she was not going to share with anyone. 

_I'll tell him, she promised herself, __right after we rescue Dawn, kick some ass and get home. I'll tell him as I make love to him in my own bed. _

Her resolve strengthened, Buffy patted Spike once more on the cheek before turning her eyes to her Watcher. She saw the questions in his eyes but ignored it for the time being. 

"Later," she said and he nodded his understanding. "What we need now is to find out how to stop Seth from joining with Dawn."

"It's not Seth, whomever he is, that will partake in the ritual," Giles informed. 

"Then who is it?" Buffy questioned. 

"Not who, Buffy, but what," he removed his glasses but refrained from his usual cleaning ritual. "And that what is the problem."

"Giles," Xander huffed, "you should direct a movie. I mean with the suspense and all you'd make a killing. But now, suspense so not of the good."

"He's right, Giles," Willow affirmed, "what are we dealing with? It can't be worse than Glory, right?" She smiled but it quickly faltered when she noticed the grave expression on his face. "Right?"

"I am sorry Willow, but this threat is on another plateau 'of the bad', " the Watcher informed. Replacing his glasses, his gaze settled on Buffy. "I believe you faced it before, though that was a mere shadow of what it truly is…"

"Giles," Anya burst in, "will you tell us already, and I have to count the money." She looked over at Xander. "And play the Colonial damsel to his General…"

"Ahn," Xander pled, "could we please be more discreet?" She nodded curtly before fixing her eyes on the books in front of her. 

"Yes, well," Giles ran his hands through his hair; something he rarely did and it wasn't lost on the group. "Guess I should get to the crux of the matter, shall I not?"

"Bout bloody time," both Faith and Spike muttered and stole a glance at one another. They both smiled minutely before sensing the eyes of the slayer upon them. 

"I'm pretty sure that was a rhetorical question, guys," Buffy chided though she bit the inside of her cheek to suppress her own smile at the near-identical personalities of father and daughter. 

Turning back to Giles, Buffy adorned her 'no-nonsense' face. "Giles, just tell us straight out, we can handle it. Hell, we've handled Glory, the Master…"

"The First Evil," the Watcher said. 

"The First Evil. Well, that really wasn't hard, you know. All I had to do was…" then she saw the lines of worry that creased his forehead and Buffy knew…

"She's back." It wasn't a question. 

Giles tiredly nodded, massaging his brow. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well," Buffy said, as she continued to stroke the silent vampire's hair, "shouldn't be too hard to deal with. I mean, last time…okay Giles, you have that look that says I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Last time you faced the First, Buffy, it was only a shadow, quite literally. It was capable of only a fraction of its ability to corrupt. Even now, it isn't capable of its full potential for it is encased in a mortal body. It was necessary to complete the ritual that both Dawn and the First were housed in the same vessel."

"So she's trying to turn the Nibblet evil?" Spike asked. "That won't happen, not if I have any say in it."

"I'm sorry, Spike," Giles said, "but you don't have any say in this. The…"

"What the fuck?!" The vampire roared, and he stood. His body shook from rage as he stared down into the eyes of the Watcher and it took all his self-control not to wail on his fellow countryman. "How the bloody hell do you think you are going to stop me? Do you know what the Nibblet means to me, Ripper? Do you?" He moved to leave, but a gentle yet firm hand on his forearm calmed the vampire down. 

"Spike is right, Giles," Buffy said, her voice full of concern and authority, "you can't just leave him out in the cold with this. He loves Dawn as much as any of us here and…" she stopped when Giles held up a weary hand. 

"No, you misunderstand me, Buffy." He stared pointedly at Spike. "Whatever misgivings I have about you Spike, the one thing I do trust you with is the safety of Dawn. You have already proven beyond any doubt that you would do anything for her this summer. While I am on that subject," the Watcher added semi-reluctantly, "I must express my gratitude for what you did this past summer." He stared at the other Scoobies, "in fact, all of us owe you a debt of gratitude. I doubt we would have made it through those months without you by are side."

"Then why can't I help with the Nibblet?" Spike's voice was filled with desperation as well as confusion. 

"It's not just you, Spike, but all of us."

"Okay," Xander gestured for a timeout, "stop. Rewind. Push play. It's all of us? Is this another 'Buffy-has-to-do-it-alone test'? Cuz if it is, I don't think I can deal."

"Giles…" Buffy croaked, the weight on her heart growing like a cancerous cell. Whatever it was, she knew it was bad. 

"Why can't we just do a spell," Willow said before hastily adding, "that I would not do or be a part of. Or research in the slightest instance of the word. I mean Buffy faced it before, why can't she get rid of it now?"

"Because, Willow," he said tiredly "it is foretold in the prophecy."  
                "Again with the 'huh'?" Xander questioned. 

"The prophecy is not what you think…"

"Then tell us," Buffy demanded, her words clipped with dread. 

"The prophecy tells us that if Dawn and this First Evil are not merged by the Enjoining, then the world will end." The Watcher waited for the response to the news and was greeted by the unbelieving stares of seven pairs of eyes. They were all asking the same question though none could form the words to express it. 

Finally, after several minutes, Faith laughed humorlessly before saying. 

"Ain't this a bitch."

***Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Either on her or email, if you don't mind. (d_jasper77@hotmail.com)

***Chapter 4, _The Truth You're Not Willing to Hear, _should be up sometime Thursday or Friday at the very latest. 

***Part V of _Do What You Have to Do _will be up this Wednesday. 

                __


	5. The Truth You're Not Willing to Hear

Family Ties II

Chapter 4

__

The Truth You're Not Willing to Hear

"Ain't this a bitch," Faith said humorlessly before pushing herself from the table. 

The remaining six Scoobies gave her a cursory glance before returning their attention to the bespectacled Watcher. 

Xander was the first to speak. "Mind runnin' that by us again, G-man. For a minute there, I could've sworn that you said that sacrificing Dawn would prevent the apocalypse."

"That is what he said, Xander," Anya replied, though her tone was subdued. 

Giles had gathered the courage to look Buffy in the eye and immediately wanted to turn away from her piercing gaze. 

"Giles," was all she said but in it contained every emotion she was feeling. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Sorrow and despair. Resent. And the emotion that had Giles wanting nothing more than to scurry into the nearest crack and die. 

Betrayal. 

Buffy had seen the hurt in her former Watcher's eyes when he had looked up at her but at the moment, the only thing she could think of was how the man that had been like a father to her could do this. In truth, she knew he was only dispatching information, thus not guilty in the slightest but the slayer was not in a world of rational thought as she envisioned Dawn up on the tower-- her stomach sliced open as her blood opened the portal. Giles had said that the only way to close it was Dawn's blood but there had been another way and the resilient slayer had found it. She was thankful of that, at least, for her friends because if her epiphany had not come, then they all would have died. She knew it was selfish, but she would not have sacrificed Dawn. 

Was now any different?

"Buffy," Giles pled as he reached out to her but quickly pulled back when the feral growl of the vampire kneeling at her side rumbled through the air. Giles risked a glance at the platinum blond and was unable to hide his apprehension at the ferocity reflected in the vampire's eyes. It had been quite awhile since Rupert Giles had been afraid of Spike, but now, as he watched flecks of gold dance behind icy blue eyes, the former Watcher knew fear. 

"So, Rupes," Spike said almost cheerfully though no one missed the acidity liquefying his words. "What you are sayin' here--and make sure to correct me if I get anything wrong--is that the only way to stop this coming apocalypse is to merge my Nibblet with some First Evil bitch so that they can become one? Does that suss it all up?" he finished sarcastically. 

"Look Spike," Giles reasoned, "I know how…"

"Don't. You. Fuckin'. Say. It." The vampire ground out, his features morphing between human and vampire. "You know how I feel? Has the Council of Wankers' arrogance rubbed off on you while you were visitin' them in Merry Old England? How I feel?" He reiterated and motioned get up before a gentle squeeze on his shoulder tempered the demon fighting to emerge. 

"Spike," Buffy said and, though her tone was clipped, the vampire understood the underlying affection she had spoken with. 

"Sorry, luv," he acquiesced but not before hurling one last glare at the Watcher. 

"Buffy," Giles began anew, "I am so sorry that I had to tell you like…"

"There's another way," she said, cutting him off. 

"There is?" Willow asked, speaking up for the first time. The emptiness she felt when Giles told them what was to happen was all consuming and shock was what had staved off tears. All she could think of was how Dawn always seemed to be the target of some big evil's plan of world domination--but this was different. According to Giles, the only way to save the world was to actually allow the ritual to take place that, in and of itself, was a first. The feeling of helplessness was almost too much for Willow as she thought of her surrogate little sister but the overwhelming weight was shifted when the loving arms of Tara encircled her waist. Willow had leaned into her lover and listened as the Wicca whispered words of encouragement to the red head and all she wanted to do was give that same hope to the others. 

"I mean, there is," Willow backtracked. "There has to be. I mean, we are the Scoobies; we always find a way," she capped off the last statement with a gentle squeeze of Buffy's shoulder and the slayer relaxed visibly. 

"Willow's right, Giles," Buffy said with confidence. The constant contact with Spike and the gentle assurance of her best friend had given the slayer faith where little had been just a few minutes ago. 

"There has to be another way," she held a hand up when the Brit moved to speak, "Look, I know what the scrolls or whatever say, but haven't they said that before? We always find a way around the rules. Hell, we are the masters of circumventing prophecies. What's so different about this one?" She glanced down at Spike who returned her look with a loving smile as his fingers entwining her hand squeezed hers lovingly. 

Giles didn't know what to say to the family before him. How did he tell them what they did not want to hear? Hell, he had heard--rather read--it loud and clear and it had been the last thing that he wanted to hear. In fact, he had spent the last month tirelessly researching any possible contingencies that could perhaps divert the words written on the scroll to no avail. When it looked as if he had found one alternative to combat it, he would only find it negated upon rereading the prophecy. It had been like that each time and it hadn't been until two days ago, when the scroll thrummed with an unexpected green energy that he had given up his search for an answer. He was powerless to stop it, they all were. But he had known that it would be better that they at least be prepared for it. And this was not something one discussed over the phone. 

"Believe me Buffy," Giles drawled tiredly. It was as if the last month and his subsequent transatlantic flight had pounced on him simultaneously and his eyes burned from lack of sleep. But sleep was often an unheralded luxury in his profession, and so he trudged forward dutifully. "I have spent the last month combing over the Watchers Chronicles in search for a portent that could possibly shed light on circumventing this. My efforts, however tireless in their diligence, were fruitless nonetheless. 

"Buffy," he tentatively reached for her hand and was relieved when she allowed him to take it. He purposefully ignored the derisive snort that rumbled from Spike's throat. "Buffy, you know how much Dawn means to me and you must know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"But you would have sacrificed her on the tower," she accused and immediately regretted her words. She saw as her pseudo-father's face fell and his eyes misted before the staunch control coursing through him clamped off the emotional response. 

"Yes, I would have," he admitted emotionlessly though she could see his tight jaw convulse under the pressure he ground it with. "I would have sacrificed her for the lives of the billions of people in this world--so that they wouldn't have been drawn into that hell and faced unimaginable torment. And," he removed his glasses and set them on the table, "despite the resolution of those circumstances, despite the fact that I did not have to give your sister's life to save the world, I do have to live with it. I have to live with the knowledge of what I would have done, if necessary, no matter the personal costs, as it was a duty I had sworn to uphold. And I am reminded of that every time I see her laugh or cry or pout like only a stubborn-hormonally-charged teenager can. I will always live with that guilt and no matter how things turn out, no matter how much of a happy ending we all get, I will always carry that around inside of me. And you cannot possibly know the ache I feel," he placed a hand over his heart, "here every minute of every waking day."

Buffy, blown away by her mentor's confession and, feeling like the ultimate bitch dropped her eyes in shame. She knew she had always had a habit of 'shooting the messenger' and never believing that said messenger cared anything about the severity of the news he or she dealt. She had reacted accordingly on instinct after Giles' explained the prophecy to them, never taking into consideration that this was just as hard on him as it was on her, yet he was more refined in hiding his pain. 

"Giles, I…" she began but was silenced by a curt wave of the Watcher's hand. 

"That's not important. The only reason I shared that with you was ensure there is no doubt in your mind as to where my loyalties lie, Buffy." His eyes softened somewhat before he continued. "Buffy, understand that I love Dawn as I love you. Though I may not always express it, she is like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her…"

"Except this, it seems," Spike muttered. Giles flicked a glance the vampire's way and decided to ignore him. He had seen firsthand the bond between the Key and the vampire the summer Buffy was gone and realized that any course of action that didn't start with '_We save Dawn by…' _would receive a more than unwelcome response from the blond. 

"There has to be a way, Giles," Buffy whimpered as the tears threatened to spill once more. "You can't expect me to choose between saving Dawn and saving the world. I can't do it."

"S'alright, pet," Spike soothed and ran his knuckles gently up and down the slayer's face. Her ragged breathing began to slow and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply several times. While her eyes were closed, Buffy reached up for the hand caressing her face and intertwined her fingers with the cool, slender digits of her vampire lover. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him gratefully. She nodded once and Spike returned the gesture before focusing back on the Watcher. 

"Look, Rupes," he started, the malice from before all but gone and in its place was a resigned yet determined weariness. "Emotions are runnin' a mite bit high here and we may very well spout out some things we don't mean," Giles nodded stoically, knowing that this was probably the closest thing to an apology he would ever receive from the vampire. 

"What I'm sayin' Watcher, is that maybe with a bit o' creative problem solving, we could take a look at those prophecies of yours and we can see what we can see."

Giles listened to the vampire before placing his glasses back on. "Spike, I understand your anxiety at the situation, but I assure you, I have scavenged these scrolls nonstop for the past month without finding a single that could possibly help us. The prophecy is quite clear in that only by the Enjoining of the Light and the Dark, will our reality be saved."

Spike's jaw clinched and the grating of his teeth was heard throughout the store. Everyone winced, mentally preparing for the vampire to fly off the handle again, to rip and roar about the incompetence of the Watcher and they were naturally taken aback when he smiled, albeit blatantly false in its sincerity. 

"I understand that, Rupert, but what you may not understand is that your research, though diligent, has crippled you. Before you get your knickers in a twist, listen. You've been at this a month, no?" On Giles' nod, he continued. "When was the last time you have seen something you haven't noticed before, read between the lines if you will? Would I be correct in assuming at least a week?"

"Two, actually," the Brit conceded. 

"Now is it also correct to assume that you know every inch of that text like your flat?" Giles' nodded warily, unsure where this was headed. 

The other Scoobies watched intently, amazed at the surprisingly calm, if not confusing, point their former mortal enemy was in the process of formulating. They had never known Spike to react with his intelligence as he so often was driven by his passions and it was both his greatest strength as well as his most glaring weakness. The more they listened, the more they were thankful for the passions that drove him because if he had only used his obvious intelligence more diligently, then he might have buried them all long ago. 

"The thing is, Rupes," he said almost cheerily, his accent had switched from the stiff-upper crust at the start of his speech back to the cockney accent they had become used to. It was a signal to the listeners that he was gaining confidence in what he was saying. "knowin' something so well ain't always an asset."

"Not to interrupt this highly entertaining and thoroughly confusing rant," Xander chimed in, his hand raised, "but since when is not knowing something of the bad?"

"That's easy," Anya chirped. "See, when you get to know someone or something intimately," she shrunk back slightly at their warning glares, "or not intimately, if you don't vary things, spice stuff up, you may start to grow tired of it. Now, maybe your boredom will be wiped away if that thing changes drastically. But how many people do that? And why? I mean, wouldn't you fall out of love with them if they did since they aren't the same person you fell in love with in the first place?"

They all listened intently, ready to cut her off at the first mention of 'orgasm', though she had managed to at least temporarily banish it from her vocabulary. Spike was the only one that smiled, as he knew that she understood what he was trying to say, and instead of interrupting her, the master vampire remained silent, content on her making his point for him. 

"What usually happens is that minor changes occur say, for instance, I start using a different conditioner or cut my hair half an inch," she glared at Xander before returning back to the others, not giving him time to speak. "But if you are so familiar with someone, often those subtleties are overlooked. But someone not as familiar like, say Willow, will see that I did indeed cut my hair and change to a more moisturizing and natural conditioner while my husband-to-be doesn't notice as he is so caught up in his comic books." She crossed her arms and again shot a surly glare at her fiancé who opened his mouth to plead his case only to be cut off by a soft applause. 

"And a Cupie Doll for the lady," Spike gushed, his angular features split by an enticing grin. "By the way, luv," he said to Anya, "love the Herbal Essence." The comment had its desired effect and the ex-vengeance demon beamed.

"Thank you," Anya offered, "at least **somebody **pays attention to detail," she flamed and flicked a bang to the side when Xander tried a peace-offering kiss. 

"So what my platinum boy here is saying, Giles," Buffy chimed in, "is that you are too close to this right now." She graced her lover with an appreciative smile before addressing her former-mentor. 

"What we need, and what we have now are seven fresh pair of eyes that have yet to form any conclusions on what they have already seen. Couple that with the fact that we have a thousand year old ex-demon, two researching Wiccas and a century old vampire (even if he happens to sometimes shows the maturity of a seven-year-old)," she jibed and smiled at Spike's indignant snort, "and we have more than a fair shot of finding something you may have overlooked."

Giles contemplatively massaged his forehead, astounded by the fortitude of his family. But the more he thought about it, the more his surprise waned. They had always possessed a particular determination that was not learned, yet a part of them naturally. No, he was not really surprised with their resolve, yet he was disappointed in his own haughty assumptions that they could offer no further assistance with the text. 

"You do have a point," the Watcher conceded, "I apologize to you all for not taking into account your resourcefulness earlier."

"It's okay, Giles," Buffy reassured. "We forgive you. We know that in your old age, things have a tendency to slip your informationally-overloaded cranium." Giles had to smile at the strong woman before him. Not five minutes ago, she appeared to be heading for a total collapse but she had bounced back with the same resilience she had shown over their six years together. It was a strength not born of her slayer abilities but a foundation of character he had not seen in all his years of experience. He surmised that she did not know that she possessed such a commanding authority within her, though the Watcher had to begrudgingly admit that Spike appeared to notice it as well. In fact, it was quite peculiar that Spike seemed to know the exact words or actions to draw forth Buffy's hidden potential. It was something that garnered further investigation. 

"So," Faith said as she rejoined the circle of allies around the table, "whose for coffee?"

***

__

Light of the World, Center of Life

Void after Nothing, Mother of Malice.

Two halves of Creation, two spectrums

Through separation, come into their strength.

Beginning will become the End

When the two lost halves are not when needed as One.

***

Four hours and several stacks of notes later, the Scoobies were no closer to finding a solution. Giles had been correct in that there was nothing in the writing that told of a way to prevent the manifestation of the prophecy without dropping the apocalypse straight into their laps. 

One thing that Giles had not expected, however, was the wealth of knowledge that resided in Faith. She told them the things Emerald had said to her as well as some of the prophecies concerning Gabriel and his ushering forth of Armageddon. 

"So you believe that Dawn in your time was also merged with The First?" Giles asked. 

Faith nodded. " 'S the only explanation. I mean, for my first eight years she was like any other aunt with me. But then she started to change."

"Her personality?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah. Sometimes she was the same Auntie Dawn while other times she was just a stranger wearing my aunt's body. Everyone was concerned about her and she always insisted that nothing was wrong. But we knew," everyone watched as the young woman's eyes clouded over, tears on the brink of spilling. Faith roughly ran the back of her hand across her eyes and coughed purposefully to remove the ache in her throat. 

"And then, not two weeks after my tenth birthday…she disappeared. I didn't see her again for thirteen years." 

After Faith's last words, the group could only stare blankly at the papers in front of them. Buffy was both relieved and disturbed at the news Faith shared. True, she had heard some of it earlier, but now it actually gave her hope. On the one hand, she had thought she would lose Dawn to the ritual but Faith's retelling of the future comforted Buffy. Dawn would remain at her sister's side for forty year although, ultimately, she would be lost. Buffy felt herself being torn both ways. She could either prevent the First from completing the ritual and hope for the best, or she could allow the ritual to be completed and spend the next forty years attempting to change history. She had hope that it might work considering how Faith had told her earlier that Dawn had refused harm to come to her sister. Not only that, but she had also assisted Faith in getting here which meant that the Dawn Buffy had loved as a sister was still in there. 

"We have to choose," Buffy said, catching everyone by surprise. 

"Choose?" Xander asked and ran a hand through his hair. "Choose what, Buffy? I don't mean to be Mr. Rockin'-the-Boat here, but it doesn't seem like we have too many choices--at last count we had…one."

"No, Xander," Buffy replied, her voice resigned and filled with weariness, "we have two. We can either let the ritual commence and the Enjoining be completed…or, we can stop it and pray that the texts are wrong."

"You…you know, I'm usually all for choices," Willow offered, "big ra-ra for choices, but Buffy…those really aren't choices."

Buffy sighed. "It's the only thing we've got." 

"Well…ma…maybe Giles is right," Tara said hopefully. 

"Yeah, Glinda?" Spike asked sarcastically. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" 

Tara winced noticeably at the vampire's sardonic attitude and Spike sighed in annoyance--not at Tara but at himself. 

"Sorry, Tara," he said and she was surprised at hearing him use her first name. " 'S just that everything's gettin' to me. Don't mind the Midol-needin' vamp over here." The vampire's honesty at thinning nerves caught the group off guard and everyone realized just how much he truly cared for Dawn. But his last comment spurned a most necessary release of tension in the form of muffled laughter.

After a few minutes everyone, including Giles, wiped the tears from their eyes and Spike huffed, feigning displeasure at being the focal point of their laughter. 

"Well, I'm bloody well glad you all 'ave gotten your gigglies under control," this only started the women into another binge of laughter while Giles and Xander held it in as best they could. 

"Well Spike," Xander quipped, still rubbing the tears from his eyes, "if you go all homicidal on us again we are in trouble now that you know our weakness."

Spike gave the brunette a vicious smirk before turning to Buffy, "Doesn't matter anyway. You know my weakness." 

Buffy blushed at Spike's obvious suggestions and focused her attention back to Tara. "Sorry, Tara, we got kinda outta hand there. What did you have in mind?"  
"Well," she began timidly, "Da…the Dawn from Faith's time went through a good forty years before the Evil inside her took its full effect." She looked to Faith for confirmation. The future slayer responded by touching her nose and pointing her finger at the Wicca. 

Smiling, Tara continued, "If…if it took her that long to be corrupted, wouldn't it make sense to believe that, now that we know what's wrong with her, we could continue to keep her from letting it overtake her?"

"Assuming," Giles answered, "that things remained as they were. However, considering that Faith here has come into our company, it is doubtful that other things wouldn't change as well. For all we know, Dawn could be completely taken over by the completion of the ritual or she could remain herself indefinitely. Either way, I would hesitate to put credence in the notion that things will play out in the exact sequence as Faith is familiar with."

"So what are you saying?" Buffy snorted and it was obvious that she was again reaching the end of her tether. A deep pang of sympathy echoed in Giles' chest as he studied the world-weary eyes of his slayer. Barely twenty-one, she had already died twice, averted seven apocalypses--including one where she was fated to send her lover to hell. It had almost destroyed her and he had thought that, sometime last year, that wound was finally beginning to heal. It was torn away, however, by the sudden death of her mother and the battles with Glory. She had known that if Glory opened the portal, she would have to sacrifice Dawn but she had found another way—jumping through the portal herself instead. Now, she was faced with the same thing; let Dawn be taken and merged with Evil itself or stop it and allow the world to fall into utter chaos. It was not a decision to be made lightly and, despite what he knew had to be done, Giles was going to leave everything up to Buffy. 

"What I'm saying Buffy is that," he inhaled sharply before continuing. "The decision is yours." 

"Decision?" She blared incredulously. "You know I was being sarcastic when I said we had two choices to make, don't you? This is not a decision. It's like a vampire choosing to be staked or decapitated—not much room for happy results."

"Giles," Buffy pled, the tears again coursing down her face, "how am I supposed to choose?"

"Buffy, it won't be easy. In fact, it will be the most difficult thing you have ever had to do. But I know you can do it. As impossible as it may seem, I know you will make the right choice." Giles uncharacteristically wrung his hands as he stared into her large hazel eyes. He could see the agony eating away at her but he could not interfere. He had left so that she could grow on her own, make the difficult choices and while this particular situation wasn't what he had had in mind, he still aimed for her to make due with it. 

Giles caught a flash of…something in the slayer's eyes before they dimmed. He knew then that she had made her decision and, as much as it would destroy her, she was willing to sacrifice herself. 

"Buffy," the Watcher soothed and reached out to her. She pulled away and rose to her feet, knocking her chair away, startling the onlookers. 

"Don't touch me," she spat and Giles was crushed by the contempt in her eyes and the betrayal lacing her tone. "Don't you ever touch me." She stumbled out of the Magic Box, oblivious to the sound of her name carrying through the air as she walked out the door and into the light. 

"Buffy," Spike called again and rushed to her retreating form before a hand fastened around his bicep. 

"Bloody 'ell, Bitlet," Spike admonished and tried to remove his hand from Faith's grasp but she refused to let go. "What are you doin?"

"Let her go, Spike." Her voice was soft yet her eyes were hard and they brokered no argument. 

Spike studied her, the anger slowly seeping from him and he relaxed in her grasp. He wanted to rant and rave about the stupidity of letting the distraught slayer go so close to game time but, for a reason he could not fathom, he trusted that the young woman knew what she was doing. 

Nodding solemnly, the vampire stalked across the floor and entered the training room. It surprised everyone in the room when the door quietly clicked shut. 

Smiling sadly in the direction her father went, Faith turned her attention to the crushed Watcher in front of her. She knelt in front of him and gently touched his shoulder. 

"Go to her," she said, her voice painful in its softness. 

"I…I don't believe that is the best course of action at this particular time," Giles replied and then laughed hollowly at his own long windedness. 

"Grandpa," she said and smiled when shock then wonder filtered across the features of the Watcher. "The one thing my Mum regretted when you…died, was that she didn't expressed her feelings for you often enough. It took her a long time before she said she loved you and it wasn't too long after that that you were taken away from her. I don't know if you realize it or just keep it hidden, but you are her father. You have been for the last six years. And she loves you like one. The problem is that you two are so similar, afraid to cross that boundary of admittance of what you have; don't do that. Because you'll find that time has a way of moving faster than you would like." 

Giles watched in admiration as Faith walked to the back of the store and into the training room. His was thrown by the accuracy of her words. It was true that he had loved Buffy like a daughter for quite sometime and she knew that from the words of Quentin Travers, but not from him. Though he had told her several times how proud she had made him, he never clarified his true feelings for her, deeming it inappropriate. He chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of it and without further preamble he spun on his heels and strode purposefully toward the door. 

"Giles," Xander called, "where are you going?" 

The Watcher stopped and glanced over his shoulder, his thin lips curved into a light smile. "I'm going to tell that young woman out there just how much I love her." He said nothing more and the jingle of the bell signaled his final departure from the store. 

***Sorry for the wait. Well, we are starting to get into the meat of the action soon. The next three chapters deal with three distinct relationships. 

****

Chapter 5--_A Last Look…_Seth talks to Dawn one more time. 

****

Chapter 6--_My Daughter, the Hero: I_…Spike & Faith do some training and spend quality time together.

****

Chapter 7--_My Daughter, the Hero: II_…Giles & Buffy spend a father/daughter moment together. Plus, Giles shows that he knows more about Faith then he's telling…

***Chapter Five will be up by Tuesday, September 3rd. 

***Hit me with the reviews to keep me pumping this out faster…


	6. A Last Look

Family Ties II

Chapter 5

_A Last Look _

_                Seth was vaguely aware of the voices conversing around him though his mind was otherwise preoccupied. After Dawn had calmed somewhat from her meltdown, the vampire had thought it best that he left--but not before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. _

                _What the hell is going on with me? He thought as he stared at the saccharine beauty in front of him. Four hours ago he had told Jennifer that he loved her and, for the first time since Emerald, he had felt complete within. He had thought that would have been enough but not forty-five _minutes_ ago, he had kissed Dawn and all his delusions about loving Jennifer had crumbled. There was no question in his mind that, despite their short time together, he did indeed love the exotic beauty but the magnetism that drew him to Dawn dwarfed his affections for Jennifer, making them feel insignificant by comparison. Even when he touched her, was inside her, Jennifer was like a sweet memory, enticing and lovely yet never comparing to the real thing. On the other hand, Dawn was the personification of that memory in the flesh and his time with Jennifer had become stale by comparison. _

                "Your mind on other things, lover?" Jennifer questioned Seth as she ran her fingernails up and down his bare back. Seth turned to her, chilled by the warm smile radiating from her face--a smile that, not one hour earlier would have laced him with desire. 

                Seth's aloofness was not lost on the raven goddess and her thin eyebrows furrowed at her lover's distant attitude. Even as he smiled at her, she saw through it, the gesture almost mechanical in comparisons to his warmer receptions of her. 

                "I don't know," he sighed. "I just have a bad feeling about this." And that was partially the truth. The confusion that warred within him about his feelings for the two women were the major part of his worries but not the sole part of it all. There was something else, something nagging at the back of his consciousness that whispered to him in the darkness, warning him that, after tonight, he would never be the same. He had never felt anything like it and, though he couldn't admit it aloud, it unnerved him. 

                "Come now, lover," Jennifer cooed and her fingers raked easily through his platinum locks. She smiled inwardly as the gesture had finally elicited the desired response. Balling her fingers into his hair, Jennifer pulled Seth towards her and devoured him in a soulless lovers' kiss, her tongue viciously plundering his mouth. 

                The gentle voice and deft fingers of his lover sparked the flame of desire for Jennifer that Seth had thought Dawn had extinguished. He was taken off guard by the dark beauty's aggressiveness as she forced him into a kiss, raking his mouth open with her probing tongue. It wasn't until her pleasure-filled moan echoed in his mouth that the vampire returned the kiss in full force, his hands grabbing her hips roughly as his cock jumped against the uncomfortable barrier of his jeans. 

                "Don't mean to break up you to kiddies," the annoyed, baritone voice of Rack sounded, "but we do have plans to finalize, do we not?" 

                Reluctantly, the two lovers pried themselves apart, leering at one another with promises of satisfaction harboring in the very near future. 

                "Yes, Rack," Jennifer, said, rolling her obsidian eyes. "I am very well aware of what needs to be done." She turned towards Seth, her dark features lit with adoration. "So, I take it that your 'friends' know their role."

                He nodded absently, intent on pushing away the slithering presence of dread that coiled around his spine like a vile serpent. "Yeah, gonna meet them an hour or so before we got to the Bronze to give 'em the 9-1-1 on our plans."

                "Nine-one-one?" Jennifer asked interestedly.

                "Well," he said and she shuddered at his malice-filled smile, "I would call it the four-one-one but considering there's gonna be a whole helluva lotta pain and death being inflicted, I thought it was apropos to re-christen the saying." 

                Jennifer chuckled briefly before taking his hand and kissing each knuckle. "A man after my own heart," she smiled and returned her attention to the plan. 

***

                A slight smile cracked Seth's face as he watched his sleeping lover snuggle closer to him, her head nestled comfortably against his shoulder while her arm was flung possessively across his chest. He smiled at her unguarded features, content and glowing, a wistful smile tracing her lips. His gaze lingered down her slender form that had been privy to his caresses and kisses not twenty minutes before. The lovemaking had been wonderful in its savagery as the two lovers had bucked and bitten one another with a desperation borne of unknown emotions. Her heated womb had milked him of his undead seed and now his flaccid member clung helplessly to his inner thigh. 

                Seth chuckled silently at his manhood, though he could not discern what was so funny. He abruptly ceased his laughter when Jennifer's warm body shifted beside him, her face contorted in an annoyed scowl before she turned her back to him and pulled her pillow to her. 

                "Sorry," the vampire murmured into her hair before kissing her head and dislodging his arm from under her head. 

                Drawing his knees to his chest, the blond vampire raked his hands through his wild locks and sighed. _What the hell is wrong with me? He asked himself as he glazed over the fetal pose of Jennifer's naked body. The sensations that she brought to his flesh, the way she moved above him, impaling herself time and again on his thick shaft, the way she shuddered in completion as his fangs sank into her breasts, was all that he could hope for. But for some unknown reason, it wasn't enough. _

_                That's not true, now is it? He admitted silently. Even if he couldn't say it aloud, the reason that Jennifer's supplication to his physical desires wasn't enough had something to do with his visit to Dawn earlier. _

_                "Hell," he whispered bitterly, "it has everything to do with it." He shook his head in disgust as he gingerly swung his legs off the bed and onto the hardwood floor. He yanked his pants over his legs violently as his thoughts drifted between his lover and the young girl who had ensnared him almost as surely as Emerald had. _

                Seth glided noiselessly from the room, looking back once he reached the door to ensure that Jennifer was still asleep. Closing the door behind him, the vampire walked listlessly through the halls, uncertain of his destination. So he walked, admiring the paintings and architecture of the condo and the scent of flowers that wafted through his nostrils. He focused on the smooth feel of the wood under his feet or the faint sounds of nature filtering in from the daylight. Anything was better than the jumble that his thoughts were when he thought about her? 

                _She's just a damn kid, He thought. __A damn kid whose probably never even kissed a guy before. Or even seen a cock, let alone fucked one. But as much as he tried to downplay and degrade the young girl, he still could not rid himself of the taste of her lips against his or the warmth of her body. And his ears echoed with the memory of the three words he had whispered in her ear over and over as she cried. _

                "How can I love her?" He asked the empty corridors that answered him with a resounding silence. _Well, the sarcastic voice in his head sung, __you told Jennifer you loved her. _

                "Yeah, but…" he ground his words to a halt, knowing it was useless. He had told himself that, despite the connection he had made with Dawn earlier that he would not see her again until the ritual was complete. By the time it was finished, she wouldn't be the same anyway, so why bother? He wanted nothing more than to forget the few moments he and Dawn shared earlier that day. Well, at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. 

                Obviously, his feet had other ideas, considering he now stood in front of a familiar office door. 

                "Shit," he muttered and turned to leave but stood fast. That pull, that undeniable attraction that he had felt earlier, the same magnetic connection that drew him to Emerald as she walked the streets all those years ago tugged at him now. No, as much as part of him wanted to forget Dawn and bathe in the lust and masked cruelty of Jennifer, a bigger part of him wanted so desperately to drown in the one thing that Jennifer had not possessed. It had been the exact same trait that had drawn him to Emerald and now that he had had a taste of it, he knew he couldn't live without it. 

                Innocence. 

                The innocence radiated from Dawn like a cauldron of flames, licking around him in a tempestuous dance he could not resist. He knew it was futile to try and he did the only thing he could do. 

                Seth unlocked the door before flicking the light on and peering into the room. There, laying across the couch, eyes on him, was Dawn. His shoulders slumped in resignation and he snaked his way into the room, closing the door behind him. 

                "Busted," she said and for a moment he thought he had seen a smile twinkle across her celestial face. 

                "Looks like," he said and nervously walked toward her. _Nervous? He shouted in indignation. __Why would I be nervous? What's to be nervous about?_

_                Dawn studied her captor with hooded eyes and attempted to keep her traitorous thoughts under wraps. What was it about him that made her pulse quicken? Or the fact that she now had about a million butterflies circling endlessly in her stomach as she studied his sheepish gaze. _

                _Sheepish, she thought, amused. __Is he nervous? Why would he be? Cuz I'm so much of a hottie. Her last thought sent her into a fit of giggles that she hindered by slapping her hands over her mouth. _

                "Something funny?" Seth asked and was thankful that her little laugh-fest had distracted him from his previous timidity. He sauntered over to her, back into the comfortable feel of total control. 

                "No, it's nothing," Dawn said carefully. As funny as her thoughts were, she didn't want to risk making the vampire mad. If Spike were any measuring bar, vampires weren't what one would call receptive to being the subject of jokes--aside from those that detailed maiming and killing. 

                "So," she said after garnering control of his giggly fit, "what brings you here?" 

                "Don't know. I just…" he stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing on Dawn's lithe form on the couch. There was something different about her. He studied her posture; legs stretched out on the couch, feet crossed at the ankles. Her hands now rested atop her stomach while her hair was pooled around her shoulders. Her eyes were slits in the darkness and her gentle mouth was slightly upturned in a smile. 

                "You're not afraid," he voice was filled with wonder. That's what was different. Her posture and scent lacked the fear evident in their previous two encounters and he had no idea why. 

                Dawn was startled by Seth's words and it wasn't until she thought about them that she realized how true they were. She wasn't sure but something told her that when he had held her during her breakdown, something in her saw him as he truly was within, without the demon. She may have been apprehensive but she no longer feared him and, in a way, it was similar to her relationship with Spike. Of course, she couldn't say that she trusted Seth with her life like she did Spike, but there was a definite connection that had been made during his earlier visit that felt unbreakable. 

                "Why aren't you afraid?" He asked, though he wasn't overly concerned about her fear as much as the reason. He couldn't help but wonder if her lack of fear had something to do with his earlier trepidation. 

                "Well," she said and hoped her casual tone didn't betray her own fluttery and confusing feelings, "having a vampire as a best friend may have something to do with that. And, no offense, but he looks so much tougher than you even without the tattoos." 

                Seth tilted his head to the side, admiring the courage in this one. _Kinda pathetic, buddy, he thought to himself, __can't even strike fear in a teenager. _

                "Well," he said and a mischievous smile flickered across his features before he lunged for her. "Guess I'll have to try another tactic." 

                Dawn was wholly unprepared for the attack and she instinctively covered her face. Unbeknownst to her, however, her reaction was just the one he was looking for and she bucked in shock when the vampire's fingers found their target. 

                "What are you doing?" she screamed as another fit of giggles hit her. She didn't know how or why, but Seth had found her number one ticklish spot and he was in the midst of assaulting it with both hands, no trace of mercy written anywhere on his face. 

                "Well," he said between unnecessary huffs of breath, "if you don't fear me now, I guess I'll just have to re-introduce it to you."    

                Seth continued his relentless assault for several minutes, ignoring Dawn's helpless pleas. It wasn't until she threatened to pee her pants that the vampire stopped and cringed in mock-disdain. 

                "Ok," he said, taking a seat on the floor, "if you don't have more control than that, maybe you need to invest in a pair of Depends."

                Dawn rolled her eyes, though the gesture lacked a certain 'umph' since tears still trickled from them. 

                "Well, it's kinda difficult to maintain full bladder control when a certain someone is tickling you to death."

                Seth shrugged. "Well, you should've been afraid."

                "Well, now I'm not afraid, I'm terrified." She gave him her best fearful look and he glared at her in satisfaction before both of them were lost in another fit of giggles. 

                Dawn was the first to sober up and she stared at Seth for a minute before he, too, regained composure. 

                "What?" He asked curtly, unnerved by the seriousness of her stare. 

                "Why are we like this?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. "Why do I feel like I've known you for so long? Why don't I fear you? And, most importantly, why do I just want you to hold me right now?" 

                The words stung Seth to the core and he could only offer her a glazed stare while his mind processed the truth of it all. 

                Unlike him, Dawn had not tried to cover up what had happened earlier between them. In fact, the look in her eyes told him that all she wanted was answers to it all. Unfortunately, he knew that answers were the last thing he could give her. 

                "Sorry, Dawn, but I really can't answer any of those questions for you." He watched her shoulders deflate slightly before finishing. "The only thing I do know is that you remind me of someone from a long time ago. Well, a long time from now, if we're going by your time." He scooted towards her and took her thin hand in is. 

                "The truth is, Dawn, the woman I fell in love with--before I was turned--was you." He almost laughed at her wide eyes and gaping mouth. He waited patiently for it to sink in as Dawn shut her eyes tightly and grimaced as if in pain. 

                "Are you…Dawn, are you all right?" 

                Her hollow laughter filtered into his ears and she finally gathered the will to look at him. "So, let me get this straight. Forty years from now, or however long, I meet you and you fall in love with me?" 

                "Not quite that simple, but you got the gist of it." Dawn searched the vampire's unnatural eyes as if for the first time. She didn't know what she was doing but she focused her mind on him, willing herself to see what she had not experienced before. 

                Colors danced before her in a litany of motion--a swirling rainbow of activity. Before her flashed Seth, though not him. It was the same vision she had seen earlier, though his features remained in her mind as his face disappeared. It was followed by a multitude of sensations, some her own, others not. 

                Pain, blinding pain as the bullet ripped through his chest. 

                A greater pain as a green light radiated his body until…the wound was gone.  

                Her reminder of someone special to her every time she saw Seth. 

                His fear when she had thrown him into the wall, anger coursing through her at his words to…

                The pain in her chest as she knew what she had to do to keep him alive.  

                Her marking him by the simple touch of her hand against his ribs…

                The innocence in her withering away as she watched--Gabriel? --Press Seth roughly against the floor and pierce his flesh with razor sharp incisors, draining him as she could only sob…

                "Seth," Dawn whispered and she mechanically traced her fingers across his face, dazed. 

                "What's wrong, baby?" he heard himself ask. He didn't think about what he had called her, just that he wanted her to be okay. 

                "Your eyes--"

                "What about 'em?"

                "They used to be brown," she said and her fingers tentatively reached out toward his steely blue orbs. "And your hair--was black. And this scar…" she fingered the scar gently and she jumped back, the feel of the marred skin bringing her back to reality. 

                "How-how did you know?" 

                She closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch. "I don't know. I just sorta focused on you and I…" her eyes shot open as she remembered something from her visions. 

                All her features had been darker. Her eyes were coal and her hair as midnight. Even her skin was darker, housing an exotic bronze tint yet the remaining physical features had been wholly Dawn's. 

                "I was her," she said and tears began to fall again. 

                "Wha…"

                "I was her when you met me. Even then, she joined with me and…" but her voice overflowed by the influx of tears as she became resigned to her fate. 

                "No, Dawn. Don't cry. It's going to be all right." 

                She pushed him back roughly, resentment etched into her face. "How? How is everything going to be all right? Because from my vantage point, not looking close to all right! Do you realize that, by the next time I see the sun, it won't be me seeing it? Do you? Do you understand that, the only thing that will be walking around is an updated shell of what I am? There will be no part of Dawn Summers in it."

                "No, that's not true, Dawn. That's not true at all," Seth cooed and patted her on the shoulder. She jerked away from him and turned her back. 

                "What do you know? All you know is that you're going to get your precious 'Em' back, so what do you care about me." 

                Before Dawn could take another breath, Seth held her against the wall by the shoulders, his face contorted in anger and--pain? When he spoke his tone was both dangerous and somewhat broken and even though golden red flecks danced in his eyes, Dawn was still not afraid. 

                "I don't care? **I don't care**? If I didn't care, do you think I would be taking the fuckin' time to comfort you while you wail like a baby? Do you think, if I didn't care, that I would have kissed you as if my very un-life depended on it? If I didn't care for you, do you think that I would have said I loved you?"

                "You said it to Cynthia," she said defiantly and was promptly dropped back to the couch. 

                Seth stared at her in disbelief. Cynthia? How had she known? It couldn't be--but on some level he knew it was. As if the day couldn't get any weirder. 

                Taking several unneeded breaths, Seth knelt in front of Dawn and rested his hands on either of her knees. 

                "I know," he said softly. 

                "Seth," Dawn replied, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

                "Don't. Just--just let me finish." His eyes pled with her and she nodded her acquiescence.

                "You're right about Cynthia. I told her I loved her and you found out when you walked in on me tearing her down. It was one of my not-so-hot highlights with you. It was one of the few times I was terrified of you. You told me how the things I said to her reminded you of the things someone your best friend had loved said to him."

                "Spike…" she muttered and saw the flash of anger cloud Seth's features before they became soft again. 

                "Yeah, figured as much. Anyway, I had lied to her just to get her to bed. You weren't too fond of that. Threw my ass clear across the room. Anyway, you were the first person I loved."

                "So, you haven't said that to anyone else and meant it?" She asked, still confused. 

                Seth glanced down guiltily before answering. "Not quite." Off her look he put up his hands. "Hold it, let me explain…"

                "It was Ms. Calendar, wasn't it?"

                "How…"

                "I don't know," she answered truthfully, though there was something. "I saw…Emerald watched when Gabriel turned you and something died while I…while she watched. I think it was…"

                "Your innocence."

                "My what?"

                "Your innocence," he repeated. 

                "How do you figure?"

                "I didn't," he admitted, "not until I realized what it was that made me want you earlier. Yeah, I told Jennifer I loved her because I felt in her a part of what was in Emerald. It's the darkness, the evil within her that I love in her. Though I loved all of Emerald, when I was human, that part of her terrified me to no end though the danger of it compelled me as well. 

                "But that wasn't why I fell in love with Emerald. It was her innocence." He chuckled at the flood of memories of his love filtering through his brain. "You know, it took me five tries to get the courage to walk up to her?"

                "Why?"

                "Well, because I was…a little nervous. Don't know why. Anyway, I saw her walking the downtown streets of my hometown, which, is not the nicest of places. And just so you know, even before I was a vamp, I was a most distasteful drain on the world--let's just leave it at that. Anyway, the first time I saw her, even if I didn't see her face, I was completely enchanted by the way she moved, the way her hair flowed at her back and this incredible vibe of goodness that shone from her like a light. 

                "The point is, Dawn," he said, taking her hand, "is that's what I see in you. That's what I love in you."

                "And you're still going to let her do this, aren't you? Let her use me." The teen couldn't keep the tears at bay nor the bitterness from her voice. 

                "Dawn, I…"

                "Save it!" She spat. "You're just like all the other monsters. You're nothing like Buffy or Willow or Spike. They say they love me and they show it. You say it and add, 'Sorry kid, but the Evil-Bitch needs you for her little project. No hard feelings.' Well, you know what? Fuck you!"

                "Dawn…"

                "Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out!" she screamed and Seth was taken aback at the vehemence in her tone. Defeated, the vampire stood and walked to the door and opened it. Before closing it, however, he turned back, and fixed his watery blue eyes to the burning green flames of Dawn. 

                "You know, you're right. I am like all the other monsters. I'm cold and evil and cruel. But I also can love. The thing is, my love ain't pure like it used to be when I was human. Now, it's selfish. I wish I could help you, but I can't. I'm not strong enough to beat her. Even if I killed her body, she would just come back and fuck me over, regardless of whatever protection I've been given. But at least now, when you two merge, I will have a part of you by my side. I may have to get used to it but hell, I've got all the time in the world. 

                "I know you deserve someone that loves you and doesn't care about themselves more, but I do. I wish I could give you what you need, but I can't. And for that, I am sorry. I can only hope you remember that much…" and with that he closed the door. 

                As he walked away, the door drowning out most of Dawn's sobbing, for only the second time in his un-life, Seth truly wished he could be human again.  __

_***The next chapter was supposed to be a Spike/Faith conversation, but I wrote the Buffy/Giles piece first. So they Spike/Faith scene won't be here till the weekend. _

***The next chapter, _My Daughter, The Hero I will be posted Thursday, Sept. 5th. It may not contain some of the stuff I said it would, as I may have to re-position some plot points. _

***I await your reviews. And if you have questions about the fic, ask away. I'll tell you as long as it doesn't give anything else away. 

***BTW, Spike will learn why they named their daughter Faith. 


	7. My Daughter, The Hero I

Family Ties II

Chapter 6

_My Daughter, The Hero I_

                He found her about a block away from the store, sitting peacefully on a bench, her back to him. As he rounded her, he saw that her legs were crossed, hands resting neatly in her lap as she stared at the passing clouds overhead, oblivious to the passersby that noticed the silent tears falling from her bright, hazel eyes. His heart ached to see her like this, resigned and beaten as if she had already lost the fight. Not only did he feel her pain, but his as well, for the scene before Giles reminded the Watcher too much like their last conversation before the battle with Glory when she had all but given up, though, in the end, she had pulled herself and the others through--though she paid the ultimate price.  And now, here she was again, same position as before though the Watcher prayed that this time, the results would be different. 

                He sat quietly beside her, for the moment content to be near her, watching the sky as she did. His arm was splayed along the back of the bench and his fingers brushed against her bare shoulder and he couldn't hide the anxiety as his fingers touched her but he visibly relaxed when she did not flinch at the contact. His other hand raked through his hair before coming to rest at the back of his neck where his fingers kneaded his tense muscles. 

                "Nice day, isn't it?" Buffy said, breaking the silence. Giles' heart leapt in his chest at her unexpectedly cheerful voice though he concealed his reaction. 

                "Yes," he replied, his eyes raking across the rest of the sky, "I suppose it is." 

                "You know, Dawn loves days like this. I used to, too. When we lived in LA, before all of this, we used to sit outside on our deck just relaxing' in the shade. Mom joined us sometimes, but it was usually just me and Dawnie. It was kind of like our little solace, you know? Even when we were so mad at each other that Mom would send us both to our rooms, still, when we would sit in our one-pieces, the sun out, partially masked by white clouds, everything was okay. All the anger would just melt away and within minutes we would be joking around, me telling her about high school, her telling me about elementary. Some Saturdays, I'd just sit there with her, even though my friends would be at the mall. I guess I didn't want her to feel so left out. Not that she didn't irk me to death sometimes, but she was still my Dawnie. That never changed. Until I died. 

                "Even when Glory was after us and we couldn't rest for a minute, I still had her. It was so hard after Mom died, you know? I had to tell Dawn at school," Giles noticed that the tear fell more freely but Buffy didn't slow down. "She just collapsed right in the hall and all I could do was hold her. I don't even think I cried then. Guess I was all cried out. Aside from a few stray tears, I didn't even cry at the funeral. I think she resented me for that. Did you know she tried to bring her back? Yep, went to some demon guy or something who gave her the ritual and all. I know she wasn't alone and I have a pretty good idea who her accomplice was but…

                "Anyway, that night, I found out about the ritual and how she didn't think I cared that Mom died--said I was just mad I had to clean up the mess. I slapped her. Hard. And when I saw what I had done, and looked into her eyes, I lost it. The tears just came and then Mom--or whatever it was--knocked at the door. At that moment, I didn't care what she came back as; I just wanted her back. But I guess it clicked with Dawn that what was coming back was not our Mom. She destroyed the thing before I opened the door. I think that was when it sunk in for me that she was never coming back. 

                "I cried for hours in Dawn's arms with the front door wide open." She sighed heavily and wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand before continuing. "That was the turning point, I think. That was when I finally realized that Dawn was a part of me. I knew the monks used my blood to make her, but it wasn't until I cried in her arms that I knew we were more than just sisters, we were something else entirely. 

                "I don't even know what that 'something else' is, not even now. The only thing I know is that whatever bond we shared then is gone now." Buffy buried her face in her hands before she turned to her father figure and met his gaze. 

                "I'm not the same as I was before I died, Giles. The things I have done and said to people have been so horrible. Only now can I say that I'm getting back to what I used to be. And if it weren't for…if it weren't for those close to me, I don't think I'd ever have come out of whatever type of post-heaven malaise I was in." 

                Buffy took Giles' hand in both of hers and his stomach churned with hurt as he stared upon her dwindling features. When she had been talking earlier, though the pain was evident on her face, she concealed it well. Now, however, it threatened to devour her and Buffy looked no more than a five-year-old child afraid of the monsters under her bed.

                "I can't lose her, Giles. Not now, not ever. I love her so much and I haven't really told her that since the day I was going to turn myself in. I don't think I can handle it…" she choked out before everything else was drowned out by a flood of tears. 

                Giles instinctively wrapped the petite slayer in his warm embrace, his hands gently caressing her back as she sobbed into his chest. 

                Though he wanted nothing more than to whisper words of encouragement to her, they refused to come. His analytical side understood that no choice was to be had and letting Dawn go was the only option. But his parental side, the side that saw Buffy and Dawn, as daughters could not, _would not accept such helplessness and battered his mind with countless options, though he knew they were all unacceptable. _

                "Buffy," he cooed. She did not respond and only cried harder at the sound of her name. Giles tenderly grabbed her by the arms and nudged her away, intent on looking into her eyes. 

                "Buffy," his voice was firmer but held the same trace of empathy and affection as before. "I know what you are going through. How this must feel."

                Buffy dropped her eyes, studying the space between her and her mentor. "You don't know what I feel," she replied sadly. "No one does." She jerked her head up at Giles' harsh laughter. 

                "I don't? Is that because Dawn is not my sister? Well, you are right about that part. But do you know how I feel? How it feels to possibly lose someone that is your daughter in all but blood? I have known your sister as long as I've known you. It may not have been an instant fatherly feeling I had toward her, but as Spike says, blame that on my stiff upper crust Nancy-boy manner." That elicited a quick smile from Buffy and Giles continued. "But it doesn't matter, now. Dawn is as much my daughter as you are and I love you both equally and unconditionally and it…" he heard his voice crack with emotion and scrambled to get himself under control. 

                "And it terrifies me to no end to think of what may happen to her tonight. I cannot deny that a vast part of me wants nothing more than to stop this sodding ritual, world be damned. But do you know why I won't?" Buffy shook her head. "Despite what I said earlier, it's not because of any sense of duty. Well, at least not in the way you may think. My duty is to protect those that I love and that sometimes means presupposing things they would want me to do--regardless of my own feelings. And the part of me, the fatherly part of me, that wants Dawn safe and sound also knows that she would give her life to protect us--just like she would have thrown herself from the tower had you not been there."

                "But Giles," Buffy moaned, "she's only a kid." The Watcher chuckled and removed his glasses, letting them dangle from his fingers. 

                "Buffy, Dawn may be only fifteen, but she is far older than you give her credit for and I am not referring to her previous existence as the Key, either. You should have seen the strength and character she displayed last summer when you were…"

                "It's okay, Giles, you can say it."

                "…Gone. While you were gone, those first few weeks, it was her that held us together. It was Dawn that focused us on what still needed to be done. And it was Dawn that kept Spike in our company."

                At the mention of her lover, Buffy blushed but her voice was steady when she spoke. 

                "What do you mean?"

                Giles had noticed his charge's flush but decided to address that later. "When you…died, Buffy, Spike was a wreck. After you had jumped, the sun was rising and we were all lost in the fact that you were actually gone. No one even noticed the horrible sobs coming from Spike nor the fact that he was set on walking into the sun. It wasn't until Dawn tackled him that our attention was drawn away from you. It took both Xander and myself to hold him down. Even though the chip fired every time he pushed us from him, he did not stop. Not until cradled his head in her lap and whispered something to him. She never told anyone what she had said but it obvious did the trick as he collapsed into her arms and they both cried together. That first week, she refused to let him out of her sight, for fear of him injuring himself. 

                "After that week, however, he had returned to the sarcastic and annoying Spike that we all have come to know and loathe. At least for the most part…"

                "He blamed himself," Buffy informed Giles absently. She wiped the new wave of tears that Giles' words had brought away and inhaled deeply. "He told me last night. Even now, he still thinks he failed me."

                "Dear lord, Buffy, I would have never have known he would still feel this way?"

                "Why?" She couldn't hide the frustration in her voice. "Is it because he's a vampire and has no soul? Because he is, by nature, nothing more than a selfish creature of the night and can't love? Can't feel guilt?" 

                Giles was thunderstruck by Buffy's rabid defense of the vampire. From what he had gathered when the vampire was by her side earlier, Giles knew there was some sort of a connection between the two--there always had been. But he would never have guessed just how deep their connection was, even though he knew what was to come for them. And their daughter.  

                "Not exactly. Just the fact that I hadn't noticed any overwhelming show of guilt from him, aside from the Buffy-bot, that is."

                "So, you think he can feel guilt then?"

                "Buffy, you know that vampires do not feel guilt because of their lack of a soul. It's only natural. However, be that as it may, you and I both know that there is nothing about Spike's behavior that I would classify as natural. Were it not for the knowledge I have on his relationship with Drusilla, I would never have fathomed a vampire's ability to love. And he has fought by our side, though not always for the right reasons, for the better part of three years. You yourself told me that without him, Angelus would have succeeded in raising Acathla. So, though I find it highly unlikely, I must admit that if any soulless creature were capable of experiencing guilt, it would be our--how does Xander put it? --Platinum friend." Buffy laughed heartily and to Giles, it was sweet music. As dire as things were becoming, the genuine sound of Buffy's laughter instilled his diminishing confidence and it was enough for him to be able to change the subject.

                "You care for him," he said and almost laughed at her wide hazel eyes staring at him in disbelief. 

                "What do you--how do you…?" but Giles held up a hand to silence the nervous slayer. 

                "It's all right, Buffy."

                "But…how did you know?"

                "Aside from the looks I have seen you give him? Or the smell of cigarettes that clung to you after patrol when I was staying with you? Or how easily he was able to settle you down earlier?"

                "But…but," she stuttered. 

                "Believe me, Buffy, just because I don't appear to be, I am quite observant when the situation requires."

                "But you're not mad?" He heard the hopeful plea in her voice and he affectionately brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eye. 

                "No, Buffy, I am not mad."

                She lowered her eyes. "But you're disappointed, huh?"

                Giles tilted her chin up and fixed her eyes into his. "Buffy, listen to me, and listen carefully. Remember the Angelus ordeal when you thought I was disappointed in you for what happened to make him lose his soul? What did I tell you?"

                "That you were the wrong person to look at if I was looking for guilt."

                "And this is no different, Buffy. I may not know the particulars of your relationship, but seeing you together today, how you kissed him, assures me that your relationship with Spike has transcended the intense hatred and loathing of a few years ago."

                "Try a year ago," she snorted. 

                "No, Buffy you are wrong," on her look, he continued forward, "I don't believe you have hated Spike in quite sometime. And, as hesitant as I am to admit it, I myself have not hated him for a while. To be honest, with the exception of Xander, none of us truly hate Spike."

                "Yeah, but he's evil," she said and it sounded weak even to her. 

                "That may be true that his nature is one of evil, but I daresay that he hasn't been a victim to his nature in well over a year."

                "But it's the chip…"

                "Buffy," Giles admonished playfully, "we both know that, if he wished, Spike could have continued his penchant for evil even with the Initiative chip in his brain." Giles studied Buffy's face intently before speaking again. "Buffy, it seems to me that you know all of this, so why are you asking?"

                "I don't know," She shrugged, "I guess I just want to make sure that I'm not the only one that sees that." It was then that Giles knew. 

                "Are you sure about this, Buffy?" His gaze never wavered from her eyes and she nodded hesitantly. 

                "Yes, Giles, I'm sure. It's the surest I've been of anything in my life."

                "When did you know?" And it was unmistakable as to what he was referring to.  

                "Awhile, I guess. But it wasn't until he almost got staked last night that I admitted to myself what he meant to me. And then, later on, when we were in bed…" she saw the widening of Giles' eyes, "talking, Giles. Talking. That's when I figured out that he still felt guilty about me jumping off that tower. But that wasn't all of it. I just started thinking back to how much he has really done for me. For all of us. And what has he gotten for his trouble? Aside from Dawn's unwavering affection, we have only given him grief and ridiculed his handicap. We've never given him a reason to stay with us, aside from some chump change, and yet he was always there for us. I never thought about how hard it must have been for him. Living one way for over a century and then have it ripped from you. And when you actually want to change for the better, to have it thrown back into your face. I don't know how he did it."

                "I must admit that Spike has shown a resilience I have not seen in even the strongest willed human. And you are right; we have given him nothing. That is why I apologized today to him and I hope he accepts it and understands the sincerity behind my words."

                "I think he does, Giles," Buffy said and wrapped her arm around Giles' waist. "I think he does."

                "So, have you told him?"

                "No. I wanted to this morning and again when he was comforting me earlier. The only reason I didn't tell him in the Magic Box was because I want it to be just me and him alone."

                "Buffy," the Brit warned, "do not wait too long to tell him."

                "Do you think he'll leave or something?" She asked and couldn't hide the sliver of fear from her voice. 

                "Fat chance," Giles laughed. "Spike has subjected himself to ridicule by us and the demon world alike. He has been humiliated beyond comprehension as well as beaten for information and threatened by us at every turn, all the time having no way to defend himself. Yet he remains. If he has any inkling that you remotely care for him, he most definitely will not leave."

                "I know, Giles. I guess. But I want to wait until we have all this sorted out."

                "That is fine, Buffy. But I do have something to say that cannot wait." He felt Buffy's arm tighten around him as she glanced up at him. 

                "It's not bad news, Giles, is it? I don't think I can handle anymore badness."

                "I should hope this would not come as bad news. Buffy, I have told you several times how proud you have made me, but I don't believe I have ever told you how much I love you. 

                "Buffy, you are everything I could have wished for. Not just in a slayer or a student--but in a daughter. Like I said before, both you and Dawn are like my daughters. Though I feel that the others--Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya--are family as well, you will always hold that special place in my heart. For I look upon you as I would my first-born. And there is nothing more precious than that, my child."     

                Buffy could only gaze up at her mentor, her teacher and now, the one she saw as her true father, in disbelief. His words had touched her in a place she had thought Hank Summers had destroyed and it wasn't long before she buried her face into his chest and cried. But this time, they were tears of joy. 

                After several long minutes, Buffy had reduced her crying binge to light sniffles and she held onto him like a daughter would. It took a few more minutes before she trusted her voice and when she spoke, her words were the last thing that Giles would have expected. 

                "So," she drawled, "is Spike like some rakish cousin to you?"

                "Dear lord," he muttered in horror, "I should hope not. He's more like the barely tolerable boyfriend of my daughter." Giles was rewarded by another ringing laugh from Buffy that made him smile and he drew her closer to him. 

                "Giles?"

                "Yes, Buffy?"

                "Everything is going to be okay, isn't it?" 

                He tumbled the question over in his mind, thinking of the ways that he could answer it. In truth, he had no idea what the future would hold for them and he was sure that Buffy already knew that. He most assuredly wanted to share with her some of the knowledge he had discovered about her and Spike and the child they were to have but he held his tongue; she didn't need to be burdened by anything else. He didn't want to lie to her but there was no reason to damage her already shaky spirits. So he did what any father would do. 

                "Yes, Buffy, everything will be okay. It always is." 

                Buffy snuggled closer to Giles, knowing that they had only a few more minutes to spare before they needed to get to work. She didn't know why she asked Giles how things would turn out, knowing herself that things didn't look promising. But he had been right; everything did have a way of working out for them in the end and she doubted that this would be any different. 

                As they rose from the bench and she gave him a warm, daughterly embrace, she couldn't help but appreciate the father that Giles had become to her. With only a handful of words, he had taken her dire thoughts and given her hope where there was none. 

                And, as a father, that what he was supposed to do for his little girl.  

***Well, it looks like Giles knows about Faith, but he decided to keep it to himself. I think that was something he would do in the show, not wanting to overburden her. 

***Next chapter, _My Daughter, the Hero II—_Faith has a talk and spar with Spike. She also tells him about her name. Well, that's all I can give, considering that when I start writing it, Faith and Spike will undoubtedly take over. 

***Look for the next chapter to be uploaded sometime Sunday, Sept 8th. 

***Reviews are encouraged. Questions, comments and concerns alike. Not only does it make me want to write faster, but it also helps me to improve my writing. 


	8. My Daughter, The Hero II

***Well, here is a nice Father/Daughter chat between Spike and Faith 

Family Ties II

Chapter 8

__

My Daughter, The Hero II

Faith waited patiently by the door for five minutes before she entered the training room. She vaguely listened to the sound of flesh on canvas though her attention was trained on the immediate dangers of a potential hangnail and she studied it meticulously, entering the training room after she heard the frustrated sigh of her future father. 

"Knock, knock," she said, her lips pursed in a brilliant smile, "can I come in?"

Spike sat with his back against the far wall, head in his hands and didn't look up at Faith's voice. "Was wonderin' if you were gonna stay outside the door all day." He tried to sound snarky though it came out more along the lines of tired. Tired and frustrated. Tired of the sacrifices necessary for his slayer to make for the world to be safe. Frustrated that, despite his love and devotion to her and the Nibblet, he was ultimately powerless to take her pain away. 

"Well," Faith said as she walked over to him and sat cross-legged in front of Spike. "Wanted to give you some time alone so, you know, you could finish pummeling the poor, defenseless heavy bag over there."

Spike looked up at her amused tone and said defensively, "I did not pummel the bag, luv." She stared at him humorously before nodding her head towards the training tool. 

"I think said victim of your frustrations would beg to differ." He opened him mouth to reply but clamped it shut when he registered the disrepair of the bag. 

"Told ya," Faith smirked and Spike couldn't help but smile at her smugness. It reminded him so much of the look he often gave Buffy—the look that irritated the slayer to no end. 

"Guess I rubbed off on you just the same," he muttered to himself. 

"What do you mean?" Faith asked. 

"Jus' that look you gave me a minute ago. Same one I give the slayer quite a bit. Surprised the chit hasn't staked me for it yet," he chuckled. 

"Well, yeah," the slayer mused, "there were a few times growing up where I thought that you guys were gonna kill each other. I mean, it's kinda funny now that I'm older but then," she shuddered, "I was so scared sometimes."

Spike wrinkled his eyebrows in concern and he instinctively cupped her cheek in his hand. He smiled when she purred in content and laid her hand atop of his. 

"I'm sorry, luv," he said sincerely. "I can't believe that we'd fight like that in front of you." As much as he loved Buffy, there was no doubt in his mind that they would undoubtedly get into some intense…altercations. But not even he could conceive the notion that they would go at it in front of a younger Faith. 

"Hey," she said and swatted him on the arm, "you're brooding. You're starting to remind me of…" at the horrid glare he graced her with, Faith shut her mouth, knowing that she had screwed up.

"Dad," she reached for him but her fingertips only brushed against the leather duster as the vampire moved out of reach. 

Cursing her stupidity, Faith jumped up and walked over to the slumped shoulders of her father. She could sense the tension and heartache radiate through him and knew that he was in one of his moods and as much as she could break through her father's defenses, even she had trouble pulling him up from these particular doldrums. So she did what she always had done when he was like this: she waited. 

For all his concentration and determination, Spike could barely staunch the tears from falling. 

"Angel," he whispered after several minutes of silence. "It's always Angel." He punctuated the last part by slamming his hand into the wall. Plaster and blood flew and the disgusting sound of bone and concrete meeting reverberated through the room. 

"What the hell?!" Faith shouted, the thunderous sound jarring her from her internal thoughts. She grabbed Spike by the shoulder and whirled him around, her anger at him overwhelming her sympathies for the moment. She stared down at his bloodied hand and turned fiery emerald and cerulean eyes toward the face of the vampire and the anger immediately drained from her. 

The usually intense steel blue eyes glazed over in a watery stare and his face was transfixed in a bitter smile. He wiped his brow absently with his good hand and shook his head, never taking his eyes off his injured hand. 

Faith was at a loss what to do. She had only been privy to this self-inflicting behavior only once in her life. She was thirteen and was spending the night over at Willow and Tara's when she realized that she had left the number to her crush, Michael Collins, at home. Though all logic dictated that she should just call and ask her parents to look it up, she didn't want them scrounging around in her room nor did she want the third degree from her overprotective dad. So she had slipped out, confident that she'd be gone twenty minutes at the most. As she crept through the backyard, hopeful that her dad wouldn't sense her (a fact she did not think of until the backyard was in view), she was just about to streak across the yard when the backdoor flew open and an obvious distraught vampire stalked down the steps. With a roar that terrified her, Spike had slammed his hand into the tree. She was horrified by the sickening thud of wood on flesh but was shaken to her core when he repeated the action several times until she could discern not a bit of alabaster skin on his hand as it was covered in blood. Her stomach seized and threatened to eject the pizza and ice cream she had had earlier until her father did something she had never seen. 

He fell to his knees and wept like frightened child. The sight of her father crumpled in obvious anguish tore at Faith's heart and she was about to rush from the bushes when her mother came out, tears in her eyes as well. She had known immediately that there had been a fight and, from the looks of it, Buffy had hit a nerve. 

She watched from her position as her mother wrapped her arms around Spike, who at first refused the comfort. But as she whispered to him "Baby, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't hate me, I love you so much," he lurched into her arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Through her tears, Faith saw Buffy rain kisses on top of Spike's platinum locks. She was about to turn and leave when Buffy happened to look up and their gazes locked. 

For one brief moment, Faith felt nothing but disgust for the woman who had given birth to her until she forced herself to look deeper into Buffy's eyes. When she saw it, her heart went out to her mother. In her gaze was that same blinding fear, that same bone weary regrets that had permeated the air when Buffy begged Spike's forgiveness. She was so afraid. Whatever had been said had terrified her into thinking that she would lose Spike and now, knowing that her daughter had witnessed at least a portion of it, Buffy was sure that Faith would hate her. 

As much as she didn't want to forgive Buffy so quickly, the words on her Grandfather Giles' tombstone flashed in her mind…

_Forgiveness is not given because it is deserved. It is given because it is needed. _

Faith held her mother's pleading gaze and, willing her love and forgiveness to shine through, the teen's lips curved in a tight smile as tears simultaneously slipped from her eyes. She saw her mother pull Spike even closer to her and Faith took that as a cue to leave. 

As she delicately fingered Spike's injured hand, Faith remembered that moment as the last big fight her parents had had. After that, all arguments were settled within a day, complete with obnoxious kissing and other things that Faith so did not want to imagine. 

Buffy had talked to her daughter the next day though Faith never found out what Buffy had said. To her, it didn't matter, as long as Spike didn't hold it against her, she was--not exactly okay with it--but she would deal. 

And that's what had to be done now. 

Faith placed her arms around the distracted vampire and led him to the bench against the wall. She sat next to him and gingerly cradled his injured hand in her lap. 

"So," she quipped, hiding her own pain, "did it help?" 

Spike, who had been staring at his hand in hers the entire time, finally looked up at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He sighed tiredly before plastering a wry grin on his immaculate features. 

"Well," he drawled, "it did for a minute. Course, that's the way with satisfaction, ya know? Never lasts long enough and when it is over—always repercussions."

Faith scrunched her nose and eyed him in disgust. "Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you are…" 

Faith's comment had the effect of pulling the vampire from his malaise and he chuckled lightly. "No worries, pet," he said amiably, "don't wanna sully my girl's virgin ears."

"As if. It's not like I haven't already been scarred for life by you and Mum goin' at it." She shook her head, distraught. "My fragile mind will never heal from the trauma." Spike studied her serious face for a moment before both of them burst into raucous laughter. 

After several minutes, father and daughter wiped the tears from their eyes and, without thought, Spike choked out from his mirth, "No way in bloody hell you could be the poofter's daughter." That simple statement had the effect of sobering both individuals up and Faith was disappointed to see the return of Spike's morose countenance. 

"Da'…" She began but Spike silenced her with a wave of his hand. 

"No worries, Bitlet," he went for a casual tone but failed miserably. "S'not like I'm not the one that gets to raise you." He ran his good hand through her close-cropped hair affectionately and she smiled sadly. The despair of not being able to be called her real father was weighing on Spike and Faith was acutely aware of it. She was on the cusps of telling him the truth before she remembered the warning given to her by Emerald. 

Truthfully, she didn't understand the relevance of Spike finding out that Faith was his daughter, but Faith would trust Emerald's word for now; it wasn't as if she had a choice. Or did she? After all, there was a big-time battle ahead and she didn't want him to be distracted by that extra bit of knowledge. No, she would say nothing now, but after everything was over…what else had Emerald told her?

_You always have a choice…_

Those simple words gave her the confidence she needed and there was no doubt in her mind to tell him everything after this nightmare was over. 

She squeezed his shoulder firmly and greeted him with a warm smile and he returned with one that almost reached his eyes. Faith knew how her father could sometimes get, often times more moody than her mother. But unlike five minutes ago, his present dejection could be handled by simple distraction. 

"You know," she said cheerfully and snaked her arm through his, "Mum always said that you were even more stubborn now than when I was around. And you know something? She was so right." 

Spike jerked his head to the side and with furrowed brows, he regarded his Bitlet. "Stubborn?" He asked in disbelief. "The Slayer has the _temerity_ to call someone stubborn. Will wonders never cease," he muttered to himself. 

"Well, you are," she said petulantly and purposely pushed her lip out in a pout. 

"Awww c'mon, Bitlet," Spike moaned. The pout was something he could never resist, be it from Dru's petty ramblings to Dawn's begging eyes, once the pout was in effect, the Big Bad was bad no more. 

"Okay, so maybe I am a tad bit…headstrong but…" Faith's brief cackle interrupted him. "Mind telling me what's so funny?" 

Faith smiled internally, ecstatic that he seemed to be coming around, but externally she made with the satisfied smirk. "So you agree? That you are pigheaded." 

"I should think not!" He shouted indignantly. "Your Mum is definitely the proud owner of that particular title. Just because I may at times be disagreeable does not mean that I am a pigheaded little bint that doesn't know the truth if it bit her on her peachy arse." With each word, Spike's voice had risen an octave and now, he stood in front of Faith, panting unnecessarily. "What?" He asked at her smug look until it dawned on him. "That's bloody unfair, Bitlet," and he slumped back into the chair, unconsciously resting his injured hand in her lap again. 

"I had to do something, Daddy. I mean you were heading into dangerous territory."

"S'not like I haven't been there before," he whispered. His eyes began to take on the glassy look but Faith reached out and held his chin firmly in her hand before he could drop it. 

"Don't," she commanded and Spike's pain lessened. 

"Why? I'm tellin' the bleedin' truth." He grabbed a fistful of hair in frustration before yanking his hand clear of his tousled locks. "I've existed for a century and a half, and all I've known--in life and in undeath--has been pain. Pain and suffering: both physical and mental. Whether I was the one dishing it out or someone else was the one wrenching the knife into my gut." He laughed humorlessly. "Hell, every woman I have ever loved has broken my heart. Cecily had the honor of being the first. Then there was Dru. I was with her a hundred years, but she got tired of me. Said I wasn't 'evil enough', that I had the slayer's scent all over me. And we won't even get started on your Mum. Only reason the Nibblet hasn't is because she's not old enough."

"I haven't," Faith said, forgetting all pretenses. 

"What?"

"I haven't. Broken your heart."

"Only a matter of time, luv," he muttered and found himself deposited onto the floor. 

Spike stared up into the eyes of a pissed off slayer and, if it weren't for the tension that roared from her, he would have laughed at the glaring similarities between this young woman and her mother. 

"Jesus," Faith declared, her hands angrily thrust against her hips and she stared at her father incredulously. "Is that all you think about? How bad you're gonna get hurt next?"

Spike had the decency to look ashamed though his words did not change his sentiments. "Why not? That's what always happens."

"Well, maybe if you didn't fixate so much on 'it' happening, then maybe 'it' wouldn't happen. Did you ever think of that?" She waited several seconds and when it was obvious that he wasn't going to reply, she continued, though her voice did not hold the blatant hostility. 

"Life is a funny thing like that, Daddy. You expect something to happen for good or ill, the more you think about it, the greater the possibility it is that it will happen."

"So, what? Am I supposed to think shiny, happy thoughts? News flash, kid, there ain't nothin' shiny or happy about this sodding world. You don't stay alive as long as I have puttin' your faith into hopes and dreams." He stared at her, unflinchingly, ignoring the pain in his hand and the greater pain of his heart shattering at the thought that this woman was not from his loins. Even still, he was so proud of her right now, the swell of pride fought valiantly against the agony of coming in second to Angel once more. 

Instead of spitting back in a matching tone, Faith spoke softly though the words seemed to echo through the room. "So why do you stay with Mum?"

Any confrontational feelings Spike had deflated at the simple question and he lowered his head. There was no reply he could give, no honest answer, no snarky retort that'd make sense. Not to him at least. How could he when he had endured countless beatings and gut-wrenching beratings at the hands and lips of Buffy? How could he take the degradation whenever she felt like it and still remain? How could he look at her the same way--full of love and no hint of resentment in his gaze--after she had almost killed him in the alley? How could he not hate her for spitting those three words--'you're beneath me'--that had almost destroyed him more efficiently than a stake ever could? No matter what she did, what she said to him, he remained and loved her just as much afterwards. But that still did not answer the question of why?

"Because I love her," he whispered to himself. 

Even with her inherent vampiric hearing, Faith barely made out what Spike said. She smiled softly at his words and sat down in front of him. 

"Even after all of the things she has done to you?" He nodded. "Even after all the terrible things she has said to you?" He nodded again. Faith scooted beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Taking the cue, Spike wrapped his arm around Faith and pulled her closer but he said nothing. He knew that she wasn't finished and he decided that, for once, he would listen. 

"You can have hope that a woman who has, for most of your relationship, debased, degraded and physically abused you--a woman that you have tried to kill on several occasions and vice versa--you have hope that she will one day love you?"

"If you put it that way…"

"Why?" 

Why? That was the question he asked himself after leaving her on the porch that night. He had been intent on killing her, sod the chip, but couldn't at seeing her pain. He asked himself why every minute that she denied that the two kisses meant anything. He asked himself why the morning after, when she had called him 'convenient'. Asked himself why after she had left him beaten and bloodied in the alley, an inch away from unconsciousness--never checking to see if he made it out before the sun rose much less apologizing for it. He had asked the heavens why, after she had broken his heart and ended what, in theory, was, albeit grainy, a relationship. Every time he cursed her and himself, the Initiative and Dru, the answer always ended up the same. Despite understanding that his chances to gain her love were all but nonexistent, he still hoped. To him, the reason was quite simple. 

"Because," he said after a heavy sigh, "hope is the only thing that keeps me alive."

Faith smiled into his coat and squeezed his knee. "That's exactly what you told me when I was little."

He couldn't help but smile at her statement. "Fancy that, somebody actually listenin' to some good old fashioned Spike advice." His arm nestled her even closer into his body. 

"Yeah. Except the one actually giving said advice." She glanced up at him, adorning her resolve face, a gift from her Auntie Willow, to crumble any of his objections. "I'm serious, Dad. Giving advice is good, especially when it's from someone like you, who serves up the truth like some five-star restaurant maitre d'. But as long as you are giving good advice, you might as well take it because after awhile, once you stop believing your own advice, people are gonna pick up on that and stop listening. But most importantly, you'll stop living."

"Been doin' that for sometime now, luv."

Faith rolled her eyes but did not comment on that. "You are so full of life and energy and it's infectious. I bet you don't even know the effect you have on people."

"That I do, pet. The look o' disgust's usually a dead giveaway."

"Stop it!" She yelled, causing Spike to flinch ever so slightly. "God, is that all you think about? How bad and terrible you are?"

"I'm a vampire, luv. Bad and terrible's in my design. Just a fact."

"And is it 'just a fact' that a fifteen year old girl calls you best friend? Or that you went up against a hell god and withstood torture for that same girl? Is that 'design' that you refer to responsible for you loving your natural enemy? Or better yet, her loving you?" She saw a bright light click in his eyes but continued her rant. "What? You don't think she can?"

"That a trick question, pet?"

"Do you think that I would be here if you two stubborn freaks weren't madly in love with each other?" As the words flew out of her mouth, Faith silently cursed herself and hoped that Spike ignored her slip. 

"Oh right," he spat sarcastically, oblivious to the slipup. "Buffy was so in love with me that she shags Peaches just long enough to make a baby. And what happens after that? Me, the great bloody git that I am, welcome her back with open arms." Faith barely held her anger in check at the callousness of her words but she held her tongue, waiting for Spike to finish. 

Ever since he had found out that Angel was Faith's daughter, a small hole slowly grew within him and it was filled with every emotion associated with his grandsire; pain, torture, embarrassment, despair, rage, inadequacy and--most of all--jealousy and envy. For a hundred years Spike stayed by Drusilla and they gallivanted across the globe: China, Russia, South America--even Africa. They had murdered and fed with impunity, together. And despite her psychotic episodes, Dru adored him, that much he knew. But as much as he reveled in that, his body, mind and heart burned with the knowledge that she would never love him, for her heart had, and always would, belong to her one and only Sire. Everyday he spent with her was a reminder of that fact. Every time she wailed for her Daddy's return, a piece of Spike would be chipped away though he had always repressed it with false bravado and indifference. But now, knowing that the man he hated and envied above all others gave life to the young woman by his side--a woman he had already come to love unconditionally--the pain could no longer be ignored. He could not, _would not, _indulge his masochistic fancies to gauge how much more it could hurt and think about Angel together, one last night, with the love of Spike's existence. He was strong, but not strong enough to withstand that. 

He stared up at the ceiling, his breaths coming in ragged sighs, willing blinders to cover his wandering thoughts. But just as they were erected, he caught a flash, a tiny wisp of emotion that told him all he needed to know but didn't want to hear. 

"She'll never love me," he whispered, a fatigue unlike anything he had ever felt settled upon his shoulders, replacing the guilt that had been lifted earlier in the morning. "She may respect me, depend on me--hell, she may even come to care for me. But she'll never love me."

Faith sighed deeply, unable to form words out of her heartache at seeing the man she loved above all others so defeated. She had promised herself that she would tell him everything after tonight, but she had to do something now to piece him together before he was too far-gone. 

"Listen Dad," she said, and her arm wrapped lovingly around his waist, "I'm not gonna sit her and tell you that things are gonna be just peachy for you and Mum. There are still a lot of things you two have to get through before you find contentment in each other's arms. Hell, even then, your very natures will still run interference now and again but, in the end, things'll work out."

Spike flashed a grin, heartened by his daughter's words, though he didn't necessarily share her optimism. 

"They do," he said longingly, "if you make them." 

"There you go," she said brightly and hoisted them both to their feet. Spike yelped in surprise but couldn't hold in the joy at seeing Faith's radiant smile. "Chin up now. All you needed is a little…"

"Don't say it," he admonished, barely hiding his amusement. "You say it, Bitlet and I will chase you to the ends of the bloody earth if I have to." 

Faith looked hurt and dropped her eyes. The platinum blond cursed, thinking she didn't catch the mirth behind his words and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. 

"Faith, honey. I was just…" but before he could get another word out, his world spun and he now stared up at the ceiling, dazed. Cautiously, he started to rise but felt a jarring weight land on his midsection and he instinctively exhaled. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered and lifted his head up enough to figure out the unmoving object keeping him down. Blue eyes met the mischievous glint of emerald cerulean and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

"Bitlet. What the bleedin' hell are you doin?"

Faith stared at him thoughtfully and crossed her arms. "What am I doing? What. Am. I. Doing?" She tapped one finger against her elbow pensively and her gaze was fixed on a spot on the ceiling. She jumped in glee and her wide eyes caught his. "I know what I was doing. I was saying…"

"Faith…," he warned.

"That. You."

"I'm giving you fair warning…"

"Have. To. Have." She quieted before her face was affixed with a Cheshire cat grin. "Faith!" She exclaimed and her fingers struck, hitting their mark. 

There was no possible way Spike could have been prepared for her assault and when her fingers hit just below the fifth ribs, he jumped in shock, his eyes wide. Almost instantly, said shock transformed into uncontrollable laughter as Faith continued her merciless assault. 

"Say it." She demanded, her voice holding no hint of amusement though she was having the time of her life. 

"Say…what?" Spike choked through his hysterics.

"Say it." She repeated and promptly doubled her efforts. 

Spike never liked being powerless. It was how he had felt those first years with Angelus and co. Though he talked the talk, he never had a chance against the elder vampire who had his way with the younger vampire many times, in any way he liked. Then there was the time he had watched the Prague mob almost kill his lover, Dru. Had it not been for his animalistic rage, they would have torn her apart. Only a few years after that, he had to watch from a bloody wheelchair while--who else?--Angelus tortured him in every way but physical as Spike could do nothing but watch (and listen) as Drusilla reveled in the return of her 'Daddy'. Then, of course, there was the Initiative and the sodding chip that they had lodged in his brain, leaving him unable to hunt and defenseless against the likes of wankers like Harris. To put it mildly, Spike loathed the feeling of inadequacy. 

But as he writhed in the ground, held down by his daughter, powerless to do anything, he couldn't help but realize that, despite being defenseless against her, he couldn't be happier.

"Are you gonna say it?" Faith questioned and her fingers danced across his ribs with supernatural dexterity. 

Spike refused until his sadistic daughter changed positions and concentrated on the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. Spike hissed and put up his hands in surrender. 

"Alright already," he pled, "I'll bloody well say it." Faith ceased her ministrations and stared expectantly at him. 

"I'm waiting," she said before adding, "and don't try anything funky, or else…" she let the threat hang in the air. 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Spike sat up on his elbows before locking his gaze on the slayer. "I. Have. To. Have. Faith." He drawled slowly and Faith smiled at her victory. 

"Good," she said and ran her hand through his hair before standing. "Glad we've ironed that little wrinkle out." She turned toward the door, thus missing the evil smirk that crossed the vampire's face but she did not miss the steel grip that fastened along her ankle, causing her to fall. 

Using her slayer speed, Faith's arms shot out, bracing her fall but before she could do anything else, two hands cabled around her waist and she was hoisted into the air. 

"What are you doing!?" She half-screamed. 

"Well," Spike answered casually, "I said I had to have Faith and…lookie here; one Faith, ripe for the tickling coming up…"

"Daddy!" She protested but she could form no other words as her world crashed into a haze of giggles.

***

"So, Bitlet," Spike said, breaking the comfortable silence. Not two minutes ago, he had carried out the remaining portion of his revenge. He glanced over at his daughter and laughed silently at her flushed and disheveled appearance. _That'll teach her to mess with the Big Bad…Dad. _He mused. They now lay side by side, staring at the ceiling as if the answers to the universe were hidden between the wood beams. 

"Yeah, Dad?" 

"How'd you get the name Faith?"

"Why do you ask?"

Spike nibbled at his tongue, reflecting on their previous conversation before answering. "Seems to be sort of ironic that faith and hope is what you were giving me earlier."

"I do what I can," she joked before getting serious. "Have you ever heard of another slayer by the name of Faith?"

"Sounds familiar. Didn't she go rogue though? From what I remember, the bleedin' Scoobies asked my help in trackin' her down if I'm not mistaken."

"You're right," Faith informed, "she did go to the other side. They really don't know why, but she had a lot of problems. I mean, she had problems before she was chosen and having that much power--let's just say it didn't help her get better.

"Anyway, she killed a guy and, after some time, turned herself in. She served seven years and by the time she got out, she was like a different person."

"Different good, I assume."

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't know her or anything, but put it this way--Mum hated her but…but by the end, they had become friends."

"Hmmm. The Slayer with a friend outside the Scoobies? Oww," he grunted when Faith punched him in the shoulder. 

"Stop. Anyway, like I said, they had become good friends. They fought together for a good ten years before M'shi-Dar."

"Come again, luv."

"M'shi-Dar was like this inter-dimensional hell god, sorta like Glory but a whole helluva lot tougher."

"Balls."

"Uh, yeah. In the portents referencing his arrival, he was known as the 'Eater of Worlds'. Anyway, M'shi-Dar had somehow found a way into our world and his emergence created a temporary hell mouth in LA."

"As if that place needs it," Spike muttered. 

"Tell me about it," Faith conceded. 

"Considering that you are here, I wager that we defeated the ponce." 

"Yeah, but not without casualties."

"Was that when the whelp and demon-girl…" he trailed off, an unfamiliar pang constricting in his gut. He ignored it. 

Faith shook her head. "No. That was a few years later. Surprisingly, the Scoobies didn't lose anyone, though Willow and Tara were hospitalized for several months, in comas. They tried to use this spell that M'shi-Dar short-circuited back into them. It's a miracle that they didn't die." She said the last words quietly and Spike knew that even secondhand, the memories were very painful. 

"Angel and his gang fought right by your side and Mum said you guys actually got along," she stole a glance over at Spike and noted the dark look that clouded his features. "From what you guys told me, M'shi-Dar's minions were nearly as strong as Glory, though they were definitely more vulnerable to harm than she was. Angel lost two of his people--I think his name was…Garn? No, Gunn. Him and his wife—Fred, I think-- were killed in the fray. After you guys defeated all his minions, Mum said you guys had nothing left and then…"

"Lo and behold, he arises," Spike replied sardonically. 

"Of course. Well, I guess M'shi-Dar saw this and took humanoid form to have more fun with you guys," she said dryly. "Seemed to be his undoing. Apparently, the prophecy that foretold of him also said that the greatest weapon against him was his own hubris."

"This blighter's soundin' like Glory more all the time," he observed. "So how did we defeat him? Did he trip over his own pride?" Both cringed at the horrible pun and effectively ignored that it was ever spoken. 

"Faith. The prophecy foretold that a _warrior of the light, once darkness cloaked shall bind herself to M'shi-Dar, sealing her fate of eternal torment for the souls of the world." _Faith didn't notice the tears that fell unbidden down her cheek at the retelling of Faith's sacrifice. 

Spike sat up and stared at his daughter in horror. "You mean…" but he couldn't finish, for the truth of the matter was in Faith's eyes. The other Faith had given herself for the sake of him and Buffy, Angel and the Scoobies, the world. And what was her reward? Eternal torment. Though he never met the girl of whom they spoke of, a wave of grief and anger surged within him and he rammed his injured hand into the mats. 

"Bloody, soddin' Powers!" He roared. "The chit gives herself up for us and what does she get? A nice, ripe buggering from those poncey gits." The anger threatened to consume him and Spike wanted nothing more than to rip something to shreds. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and one look at his daughter and his rage was abated. 

"I know," she agreed. Faith could not understand why the other slayer had to suffer but it had been ordained by the powers. When she had been told that story, Faith had vowed never to trust in the Powers or their prophecies. That was the driving reason she refused to believe her mother when Buffy begged Faith to kill her. How could she put trust in the whims of beings that cared for nothing but 'balance and order'?

"Well, I don't know too much on the particulars but, needless to say, M'shi-Dar was banished along with Faith and everything was safe. That was about six years before I was born. Mum said that she wanted Faith to be remembered, not for what she was at first, but for what she had become and my birth signified that. Like my birth, Faith's _rebirth_ was unexpected and miraculous in its own right. I guess it was only fitting to name the miracle child of a slayer and vampire after someone like that."

"Yeah," Spike replied gravely, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He was beyond words and chose to remain quiet, contemplating his disorderly thoughts. 

Faith was exhausted. The emotional toil over the last twenty hours coupled with the tale of the other slayer's sacrifice grated her nerves and she just wanted to lie there for a minute. 

"So," Spike said, finally breaking the downtrodden emotion of the room, "I'd wager that I was the one that suggested 'Joyce', huh?"

The icy smoothness of her father's voice, the way he slipped back into that cocky banter despite the emotional despair of the last few minutes was something that both Faith and her mother greatly enjoyed. He had the knack of shaking them from their worst of moods. Faith had always been grateful for her dad's abilities to do such, none more so than now. 

"Yep, although Mum was kinda worried that you were gonna want to name me 'marshmallow'."

"Why would the silly bint think that?" he questioned, his offense clear.

"Well, because, for ten years, all you talked about when Joyce was mentioned were those--and I quote--'little bitty marshmallows'." Spike glared at Faith who only looked at him innocently. It wasn't long before he rose in a huff, his back to her so she wouldn't see the smile on his face. 

"Aw, c'mon, Daddy," Faith mewled, wrapping her arms around Spike's waist from the side. "You know I was just foolin' about." 

Spike shot a scowl at her but it quickly broke into a toothy grin and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the door. 

"Well, hey, she knew how to make 'em just right," he defended. 

"Sure, sure," Faith teased as they neared the door. She grabbed Spike's wrist before he turned the handle.

"Bit?" he questioned, reading her purposeful gaze. 

"I meant what I said earlier, Daddy. About hope." He looked away but she held his face delicately in her hands. "Look at me." Reluctantly, he complied and wanted to hide at the raw emotion that stared back at him. No one had ever given him such an open look of love before, except maybe Dawn, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. 

"The only way things will go your way is if you have faith that they will. I know about the speech you gave Mum, about the death wish of a slayer, and it is so true. You keep wishing for something, sooner or later, it's gonna happen. That's especially true for bad things. I'm not naïve, thinking that things will always turn out rosy, but I do know this: I will not lose faith again. Never." He was taken aback by her adamancy. 

Faith saw her father's uncertainty and she forced her hard lines to relax. "Daddy, I love you so much and I know that things aren't where you want them to be right now. But trust me when I say this: after all this is over, there will be things that you will find out that will make you wanna die of happiness." She hugged him and he inhaled her scent--so much like Buffy--before whispering in her ear.

"If I died right this moment, I couldn't be happier," and he allowed the joyous tears fall as Faith sobbed happily into his chest. 

The stood still, lost in the embrace, for a few more minutes until the distant jingle of the Magic Box bell jarred them from it. They pulled apart, wiping the tears from the other's face and smiled tiredly at one another. 

No more words were needed as they went to greet the others. Spike had never felt better than he did right now. Faith may not have been his biological daughter, but she was a part of him nonetheless, just like Dawn. Just like Buffy. They were his girls through and through and he'd be ash before he let anything happen to them. 

No, that was not true. Even death, the true death, could not keep him from his three girls. 

He had once thought that his heart could only belong to one woman at a time but now he knew better. His love was evenly divided into thirds and, contrary to belief, his heart was not torn between them. It surged with depths of love he couldn't conceive; and he wouldn't try. 

Love like he felt for Buffy, Dawn and Faith required no words. Hell, it required no thoughts. 

The love that he felt just was. And in that way, it was like the universe--infinite and forever expanding, consuming the nothingness that preceded it. 

And Spike welcomed it with open arms. 

***Hey, I hoped you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Some of the references I made may make interesting one shot stories. But I won't even try that until I'm done with this. 

***The next chapter, _Always Got Your Back _will detail the Scoobies strategy along with a moment for everyone's favorite couple. 


	9. Always Got Your Back

FAMILY TIES II

Chapter 9 

_Always Got Your Back_

            Two hours after Buffy had returned with Giles and Spike with Faith, the Scoobies had a tentative outline for a plan. During that time, the slayer and vampire had made a trip down to Willie's Tavern; bullying what little information he had on Seth. One hour after that, the plan was complete. All they had to do now was to clarify everyone's responsibilities. 

            "Okay," Buffy said, her back straight and eyes focused, "everybody knows what they have to do." Instead of nods, the seven warriors issued resolute stares. 

            "Good," she replied, crossing her arms below her breasts. "Now, we go over this one more time and get as much rest as we can in the next," she glanced at the clock, "Three hours." Running her hands through her hair, Buffy addressed the person nearest to her. 

            "Okay, guys. Here we go. Giles?"

            "Stay with Willow and Tara to help them reinforce the protection spell as well as preparing the binding spell on Rack."

            "Willow, Tara?"

            "We follow five minutes after you. Then I anchor Tara when she performs the protection spell," the redhead chirped. 

            "Perform protection spell around the Bronze--so people can get out but not in, then support Giles with the binding spell," Tara replied.

            "Good. Anya, Xander?"

            "Help everyone get out when you give the signal," the ex-demon responded. 

            "Help Anya with the evacuation and back you, Spike and Faith up in case minions show."

            "Spike, Faith?" 

            "Case the place for any baddies," the vampire drawled, "and watch the back exit." 

            "I go in first, take a position on the scaffolding. Once I spot Seth, I'll pinpoint him for you when you walk in. Scan the club for any other hostiles, including Rack."

            "Hostiles, luv?" Spike asked, somewhat bemused, "you been takin' lessons from those gits at the Initiative?" Her only response was a familiar smirk. 

            "Good," Buffy said. "As for me, like Faith said, I trail behind her by five minutes. That should give her enough time to spot Seth and make him. Same goes with Rack. We can't move too early," the slayer warned, "but I don't want to cut it too close--like we did with Glory. We have to give ourselves at least some margin for error."

            "I agree with Buffy," Giles supported and he was met with several nods. "Even if charging in at the last minute gives this Seth and whomever he is working with to perform the ritual less time, we cannot take the chance that they will hold us off long enough to complete it."

            "But we don't know if it's time sensitive or not," Faith pointed out, "so all this may be moot. It just may be an untimed battle royal or something." 

            "That's true, pet, but we can't take that chance, either. This Seth bloke said midnight, so I suggest we hit him hard fifteen minutes beforehand. We can hit the club twenty minutes before that."

            "We better hit 'em twenty-five minutes before," Buffy said. "We don't know how many minions he's gonna have with him."

            "But if there are enough to hold us in a fight for fifteen minutes, luv, chances aren't gonna be good for us white hats."

            "Now don't think I'm feverish," Xander chimed in, "but I'm leaning toward agreeing with Peroxide Boy. Buff, there's, what, eight of us? If we can't get through that in fifteen, then we are in some serious trouble."

            "We're in serious trouble, Xander, no matter how we look at it. Aside from Faith, we know next to nothing about this Seth guy. And we sure as hell don't know how many new recruits he's picked up for this little project of his. Willow and Spike know a little about Rack, but, as far as his abilities go…" Buffy sighed loudly and took her seat at the head of the table. She opened her eyes when she felt a cool hand stroke her arm. 

            "Hey, none of that, Slayer," Spike's voice was hard but she could see his concern and love for her in the shimmering depths of his eyes. "We are gonna do right by the Nibblet, I promise you. I won't fail you this time." 

            Buffy smiled wearily at her lover. Never would she have believed that a soulless vampire would be her rock, her strength in her times of weakness and uncertainty. She had told them what she and Giles had decided about allowing the ritual to take place. They had all been opposed to it, especially Spike and it wasn't until Giles offered his suggestion of a cohesion spell that would keep Dawn's consciousness in tact while allowing the First to merge with her that he had calmed. In theory, Dawn would not be infected by the influence of the First, though their powers would be enjoined, thus fulfilling the prophecy. Though the spell itself would not hurt Dawn, there was only a fifty-fifty chance of it being effective. Not great odds to say the least, but it was better than nothing. 

            "You didn't fail me last time, Spike," Buffy said and he smiled warmly. Her hand cupped his statuesque cheek and he leaned into her touch, emitting a cat-like purr. "Dawn's gonna be alright." His eyes fell and she knew he didn't like the idea of standing back and doing nothing while the ritual was initiated. He did, however, have confidence in Giles and his plan. The Watcher's belief that storming the Bronze and eliminating whatever opposition would cause the performer of the ritual to rush, thus giving them the possibility that the First's entire essence would not transfer completely, thus upping the chance of success of Giles' cohesion spell. 

            "Not to interrupt your tender displays of affection, "Anya declared, "but aren't we forgetting something? Like the fact that this Seth guy can't be killed. I mean, if Faith is so strong and she can't even touch him, what chance do we have? And that's not even mentioning the fact that the First is going to be there with her ability to corrupt us."

            "Well," Faith spoke up, "even though Seth can't be killed, he can be injured. Mum and Dad'll be able to handle him, I'm sure. As for the potential influence from the First," she dug into her shirt and pulled out the silver locket. "With this, I can create a sort of magical ward over everyone. It should greatly weaken her persuasive powers although it won't completely nullify them. If she concentrates long enough on one person, I'm not sure if it'll hold. It should also limit the potential influence that Rack may hold over Willow, too."

            "But to do that," Giles offered, getting back to the First "her concentration would have to be divided, thus allowing more time for the cohesion spell to take hold."

            "And like Faith said," Buffy supplied, "as far as Seth goes, he may be immortal, but he sure as hell isn't invulnerable. Especially when he's gonna have two slayers and a pissed off vampire to deal with." Every grunted their affirmations and Buffy smiled. This was her family. It had only been her, Giles, Willow and Xander in the beginning but, like all families, they had expanded. First there was Anya who was quickly followed by Tara. They offered the emotional support for Xander and Willow, respectively and that only strengthened the already powerful nucleus. Now, there were two more additions--Spike and Faith. Though the latter would not be born technically for another twenty years, she still was the beacon of hope that Buffy had always dreamt of but never expected to have; a family of her own. 

            _I have a daughter, Buffy thought in amazement at the beautiful young woman that sat next to Spike. __Not only that, but the father is a soulless vampire that loves us both with his entire being. What did I do to deserve such a complete love? She asked herself. Buffy had done a lot of soul-searching in the past twenty-four hours and, although she knew herself to be important in the grand scheme of things, she knew that did not alleviate her from her day-to-day responsibilities. Ever since her return, she had been less than pleasant to be around and, while some of it was justified as shock from being ripped from Heaven, she had to move on. Spike had told her that she couldn't pity herself anymore and he was right. For the last six months she lived with a singular thought of wishing to be back in that peace but what she didn't realize is that all those around her wished for the same thing. True, they hadn't experienced it like she had, but that didn't make their desires any less real. How long had they had peace since living on the Hellmouth? Maybe the snippets of childhood long since gone. As for the last six years? No, they had none for their fight, like hers, was a constant in their lives, as evil would always be lurking in the shadows. She had always lamented that she never had a choice while they did. As she thought about that, two revelations came to her. They fought by her side, not because they were chosen to do so, but because it was the right thing to do. They owed nothing to the fates except to live their lives how they saw fit. Evidently, fighting the forces of darkness was how they had chosen to spend that life and, in that, they had given up more than Buffy could ever realize. _

            Her second revelation came upon the words of Faith earlier. Buffy had for so long wailed about not having a choice. She was wrong. She always had a choice. Though she was destined to be the slayer, that destiny did not hold her to one course alone. Looking back on all the prophecies they had averted was proof that destiny was something that not even the Powers could control. Why? The simplicity of it was that single word—choice. No, she did not have to use her powers for the good of the world. She could have used them for her own selfish needs or for other nefarious purposes. Hell, she had spurned Giles (and Merrick) when they had first approached her though she relented in the end. Even at their insistence, she could have still held out on their pleas about her 'destiny', but she didn't. Why? Because deep down, in the core of her soul, she knew that fighting against the darkness was, indeed the right thing to do. She had made a choice even before she realized she had had one to make and now, looking back on her decision, she knew she had made the right one. 

            And nothing, not even the call of Heaven's eternal peace, could deaden the fire in her soul that now burned knowing that, at this moment, she was right where she wanted--no, needed--to be.

***

            "Whatcha doin'?" Buffy asked as she strolled into the alley behind the Magic Box. Spike sat pensively, his body a wire of tension as a lit fag hung loosely from his lips. Buffy took in his drifter-like pose and smiled warmly. She watched as the wisps of smoke caught in the current of the twilight winds and mingled with the cooling air.

            She imitated his pose and tilted her head against his shoulder. Spike instinctively wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He inhaled one last puff of the cigarette before tossing it to the ground, extinguishing it with a twist of his foot. He leaned his head on top of hers and breathed in the scent that was all Buffy. It was a combination of vanilla, danger, passion and love not to mention several other distinctive smells that belonged only to her. 

            "Thinkin'," he finally answered her. To his reply, she snorted lightly, snaking her arms around his waist. This close to him, Buffy could finally admit to herself, that she was drawn to everything that was Spike. His touch. His smell. His taste. The way his arms were a promise of sanctuary where she didn't always have to be strong. It was only here, in his arms that she could lay down--if only for a moment--the mantle of 'slayer' and just be Buffy. Not even with Angel had she ever felt so at peace. Unlike his grandsire, Spike did not hold her upon a pedestal. He didn't ask her to be someone she wasn't, just who she already was. He accepted her faults just as he did her strengths--unconditionally--and she never felt like she was being judged in his company. She was grateful for his accurate, albeit blunt, analysis of her, giving her the truth even when it was the last thing she wanted to hear. But he was also nurturing (when she allowed him to be) without smothering her. He knew her strength and her independence, though he knew when to step in without her saying a word. It was as if he could read her thoughts, gauge her moods, sometimes without even seeing her. That, above all things, scared her the most because intuition like that denoted a link that was more than physical and emotional. It was more along the lines of conjoined spirits, intertwined in the most intimate of ways. But how could that be? --Spike had no soul. At the same time, Buffy couldn't explain the reason she gravitated towards him so easily. Although he did make her feel, there had been something else that drew her into him. It was something beyond words, beyond thoughts and, in ways, beyond comprehension. She only knew it was there, chanting to her endlessly, whispering to her in the darkness to release herself once and for all. She had resisted for so long, believing it to be the call of the demon, bating her into a trap to finally lower her guard so it could destroy her. But now she understood that that was not the case. 

            "Spike," Buffy asked timidly.

            "Yeah, luv?" 

            "Do you ever…wonder why you love me?" Spike lifted his head and looked down on Buffy who, in turn, buried her head further into him. He smiled brightly though she didn't see. He had always been amazed at how such a strong and willful woman whose everyday companion was death could, in one moment, transform into a young girl full of innocence. It was something he never got tired of. 

            "Is that a trick question, luv, or weren't you payin' attention to me last night?" he joked. 

            Buffy stiffened upon hearing his words but she immediately relaxed when she discerned the mirth of his tone. "No. I mean, yes I was paying attention." She paused, searching for the right word. "I don't mean 'why' as in what you see in me…but 'why' as in 'how' can you love me so much."

            Spike's body went rigid at her comment and he knew what she was going to bring up, so he decided to beat her to it.

            "Is this about the soddin' soul again?" His words were clipped, though he staved the anger and hurt that welled up within him as best he could. "I thought you said…"

            "No, Spike," Buffy interrupted and removed herself from his embrace. She moved in front of him, his legs angled between hers and he could feel the command within Buffy surface. He wanted to apologize for his harsh tones but, damn it; he was tired of the soul issue. He had thought it had already been put to rest with her little spiel on his 'humanity' but obviously it hadn't. 

            "Spike," she said and he met her with defiant eyes, expecting the same from her hazel jewels. He was thrown off when he saw compassion and determination radiate from her pupils and he was powerless to look away. 

            "Listen to me very carefully, Spike, cuz I'm only gonna say this once. I don't care that you don't have a soul. Not one bit. I like you just the way you are and I wouldn't want to change a thing about you."

            His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But you just said you wondered how I could love you so much." 

            Her smile was gentle and Spike swore that his body warmed at her simple gesture. She gently cupped his face into her delicate hands and adorned his lips with the sweetest of kisses. Pulling back slowly, she gazed into his now stormy eyes and spoke to him, her words touching his very core. 

            "Spike, there is nothing about you that I don't want. It took me awhile before I realized this but a soul doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is the person you are--yes, the person. There may be a demon inside of you but you are no monster, William. You are a good man who must understand that he is beneath no one. I am not going to leave you for someone who has a soul, so you can get that silly thought out of your head. Even if Angel came down to sweep me off my feet, he'd find the ground where I stand empty. You know why?"

            "Why?" he asked, his voice overcome with emotion. 

            "Because I'll already be in your arms." Spike couldn't hold the tears at bay and he wrapped Buffy in his arms, wishing that the moment would last forever.

            "There are better moments than this," she whispered in his ear. He cocked his head in surprise, unaware that he had spoken his last thoughts aloud. 

            "Better moments, luv? Such as?" 

            She dropped her eyes before glancing at him coyly. "Such as me telling you how I really feel…" Buffy let her words trail off as her finger danced lightly against his chest. 

            All movement from Spike ceased at her words and his mind refused to process a single thought. Only the sensation of being in a dream cut through the clouded haze of his mind and Spike shook his head in an attempt to force his brain to function. 

            "What? Buffy…" his tone screamed with hope and it took all the power Buffy could muster not to take him where they stood and show him exactly how she felt. Instead, she offered him a brilliant smile and took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers together. 

            "That's the moment I want to last forever," she told him, "because I want to remember the look on your face when I tell you how I really feel." 

            Spike could think of nothing to say and, instead, responded with a goofy grin. Without a second thought, his lips descended onto hers in a fury of passion and violence and the world around them blinked out of existence as their tongues and essences mingled. 

            Spike broke the kiss first, sensing Buffy's desperate plea for oxygen. Breathless, she leaned her forehead against his as air rushed into her depleted lungs. The familiar flame within her began to burn anew and she knew they had to get back inside before thought became a lost commodity. 

            "Guess we'd better get in," he said, echoing her thoughts. 

            "Yeah." 

            Reluctantly, Spike moved toward the door, one hand still clasped in his slayer's before he felt a strong tug and was blitzed by the heat of Buffy's lips once again. 

            It was Spike again who had to be the one to pull away and Buffy sighed at the loss of contact. 

            "Aren't we the lusty one?" he mused. 

            "It's the only way I know that can show you what I feel without saying it," she answered truthfully. Spike's amused visage melted into one of endearment at her confession. He knew that she had always been scared to make that full dive off the cliff but that didn't seem to be the case here. No, there was something else she was waiting for. 

            "I want to tell you when we are making love in my--no--in our bed," she said. "I want to see your face when my words register in your ears and you sink into me. Telling you anytime, Spike would be wonderful, but that is the only situation where I think it would be perfect."

            Stunned by her confession, Spike could only stare in amazement at the petite woman before him. She was no longer scared of her feelings. In fact, what she had said may very well have been more difficult to express than the simple _I love you. Either way, he knew how she felt and that in itself was enough to make him happy. _

            "I know it's asking a lot…" she began but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. 

            "S'not a lot to ask for, luv. To wait, I mean. I've waited for so long to hear you say it, I think I can wait another few hours." He smirked at her in an attempt to hide the overwhelming emotion coiled within him. "Course, with me being so insecure, you may have to repeat it, ad nauseum." 

            Buffy laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm before her eyes turned serious. "Believe me, Spike, I will say it as many times as I need to for you to understand that I'm not gonna leave you. Now c'mon, before we can't think straight and get down and dirty in this alley." 

            "I wouldn't complain," he joked before being dragged back into the store. 

            As they walked into the main room, hand in hand, both were beaming from their last few minutes alone. Buffy had been astonished at how easy the words had come. In fact, it had been harder _not to tell him that she loved him than anything else. She had thought that he would have pressed her more, knowing that the words were on the tip of her tongue but he had understood, like he always did. For the countless time that day, Buffy wondered what she had done to deserve this. She had wanted to ask him if he thought that his demon was as in love with her as the man was. She thought back to the whole memory loss snafu. After they had regained their memories, she had stared into his golden eyes as he extended a hand to help her up. What she saw there frightened her more than anything he had ever said or done. She could be honest with herself now and admit that even the demon, as much as it hated the idea, loved her just as much as the man. And it, just like Spike, would love her unconditionally until the end of time. She could be herself and not worry about him leaving--that was something he, nor the demon, would ever do. _

            Buffy stole a glance at him as they reached the table. Here was a man that would always have her back, no matter the circumstance. He would never let her fall and if, by chance, she did, he would hoist her back to her feet. Though she would never trade the times she spent with Angel and Riley, she was thankful to have reached a new plateau self-discovery with Spike by her side. 

            Spike would be there, come hell-god or apocalyptic nightmare, and for that she was thankful. She had the love of a soulless vampire and she loved him back. Sure, the others would object to it, call her crazy and she would be inclined to agree with that assessment. 

            She was crazy, all right. Crazy in love with William the Bloody and she couldn't be happier.  

***Well, that was the end of all the good stuff. Next chapter, we get down and dirty with _Club Life_, the start of the confrontation between the Scoobies and Seth & Jennifer, culminating in the ultimate climax. Only 7-8 chapters to go!

Chapters Left (titles subject to change)

Chapter 10  _Club Life_

Chapter 11  _Battle Lines_

Chapter 12  _Secret Weapon_

Chapter 13  _Mano y Mano_

Chapter 14  _Reunion: Redux_

Chapter 15  _A Father's Rage_

Chapter 16  _Sacrifices_

Chapter 17  _One Last Breath_

_**_There may or may not be an epilogue. 

**Hold on to your hats, folks cuz, as they say, Business is about to pick up. 


	10. Club Life

Family Ties II

Chapter 9

__

Club Life

The constant bass from the sound system and the incessant buzzing of the multitude of voices was enough to drive anyone insane. Couple that with the inebriated patrons who continued to stare at his companion and Seth was not in the most agreeable of moods. Rolling his eyes, Seth downed another shot of Whiskey, welcoming the light burn that flamed in the back of his throat. He sighed, the liquor the only thing that could cool his raging thoughts. In about an hour from now, all these people would either be dead or incapacitated, their life forces necessary for the Enjoining of Dawn and Jennifer. Of course, the ritual also required the presence of the four closest to Dawn in order to break down the Key's mental barriers although he wasn't too clear on whether or not they would die. But did it really matter if any of them died? Seth raked his hand through his unruly locks, ignoring the answer to that because if he didn't, if he really said that it didn't matter if the other slayer and her friends died, then he would also have to face the fact that someone would indeed die. Someone that did matter. And that was the last thing he needed to think about. 

"Something's troubling you, Lover," the dulcet voice of Jennifer whispered in his ear. Despite his mood, he couldn't help but smile at the wisp of her fragrance that permeated his nostrils as her hair brushed against his cheek. This close to her, where her warm breath trailed across his cool flesh and her arousal was as blatant as a sunrise he could almost forget his troubles. He could almost forget that the essence of the only woman he had ever loved would be destroyed forever. He could almost forget that the beauty of that essence would be replaced by a cold, sadistic Evil unlike any other. He could almost forget that a part of him relished in taking the life of an innocent, no matter what she had meant to him before--she would be replaced by someone more suited to his appetite for blood and he would never worry about her being corrupted. The latter thought brought a smile to his face as, for one moment, he almost believed it. 

"Almost ain't good enough," he muttered to himself and took a swig from the bottle before turning he gaze towards Jennifer. "I'm fine, baby," he reassured before kissing her lightly on the lips. 

Jennifer smiled as her tongue dipped out to brush against his lips and elicited a feral growl from his chest. Even though they broke the kiss, part of her was content with the near hypnotic effect that she had on him though another part of her was more than disconcerted by the fact that she did not have him anymore. _At least not all of him--not yet at least, _she reminded herself. His obvious wavering unsettled her but she had no doubts that once the Enjoining was complete, he would be hers wholly and completely. _Even if that's only because you wear the flesh of the girl? _The woman in her questioned. 

_Doesn't matter, _her true Essence countered, _all that matters is what happens in the end. _She leaned back, content that the argument had been won. She had been chained to this mortal coil for over a year, prepping for this ritual and had grown accustomed to the internal battle between her mortal thoughts against the Essence of her true self. In this particular case, her womanliness was more than off put by Seth's attraction to the girl, as if she was what Jennifer could never be. Jennifer noticed that his eyes didn't shine quite as brightly when he looked at her though she could still sense his desire like the morning dawn. No, she wouldn't worry about it at all because, in an hour there wouldn't be any 'Dawn' left for him to pine for. 

***

Faith couldn't help but smile as she walked through the doors of the Bronze. The place was littered with people dancing and talking--generally, having a good time. It had been so long since she had had a chance to relax that even the simple experience of being around people doing just that was enough to calm her. 

A sly grin crossed her face as she felt several pairs of eyes rake across her petite form. _Guess you were right, Dad, _she mused, thinking about Spike's less than friendly attitude when she had come down wearing one of Buffy's outfits. Of course, he was the only one that threw a hissy fit. Buffy just smiled at her, deciding to wear something similar to what Faith had chosen. 

Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, Faith was not lost on the way the black stretch pants clung to her hips--hips that were a bit more pronounced than her mothers. A purple tank to that exposed her pierced navel hugged her chest and anyone close enough to her would see that no bra had been required to support her pert breasts. She was thankful to the darkness of the club as it hid the scars that peered out from her arms and midriff. Even the jagged line that marred her face seemed like nothing more than a slight discoloration, though her slightly damp hair covered part of the scar admirably. She was also decked in the faintest amount of makeup, though lip-gloss was substituted for lipstick. Even the purple and white sneakers she had borrowed from Buffy that were visible beneath the flair of her pants made her look the part of a young woman out for some fun. 

Of course, there was also the dangerous glint in her twice-colored eyes that spoke volumes about her objective. 

Wasting no more times, the blond sauntered--something she had inherited from a certain vampire--over to the steps and climbed them. She was thankful that the scaffolding was sparsely populated, a few couples here and there necking in the shadows, oblivious to the world around them. She leaned against the railing, the metal indenting her forearms, reminding the slayer that there was business to be taken care of. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd relentlessly, searching for Seth. She knew he was here. She had felt his presence like a shroud when she first walked in though her reaction even surprised her. Though a part of her was still afraid of him, she knew she wouldn't have to face him alone, that she had family in her corner and it gave her more confidence in herself than she ever had. She could feel the sharp edge of that confidence chipping away at her self-imposed borders, exposing Faith to a power she never knew she had possessed. 

Her thoughts were short-lived as the sliver of fear that remained burned at the base of her spine. Her eyes darted back and forth until her gaze met the unnatural blue tint of Seth's. Her heart stopped for several seconds, her breath caught in her chest as the familiar panic washed over her. She was not a slayer now, but a little girl, lost and afraid, as the predatory smile of Seth raked across her curves--much like his hands and teeth had done for nine months. 

Her confidence all but gone, Faith wanted nothing more than to curl up into a dark corner and hide. But as much as she wanted to do that, she knew she couldn't. Even if her fear hadn't rooted her to the spot, Faith knew that she had a job to do. And if she had to confront her worst fear to complete it, then so be it. 

__

You're not alone, Bitlet, she felt rather than heard a voice whisper into her mind. The assurance in the voice was enough to return her bodily functions to normality and the fear that had been etched into her face melted away, replaced by confidence. Her eyes didn't even have to see him to know that he was here. Her protector and hero, he would never let anything happen to her. She could feel his cerulean eyes on her, washing away her doubts and reassuring her that he had her back. She almost laughed aloud at the puzzled features of Seth when he saw her lips curl into a smile. But the smile was short-lived as her gaze turned deadly and, with a purposeful slowness; she drew her thumb across the front of her neck, a gesture that was not lost on Seth. Faith was ready and she saw the slight flicker of doubt in his eyes before he smiled warily and gave her a slight nod. 

The battle was nigh and they both knew that one of them would not see the end of it. 

***

Spike sensed the power in the club the moment he stepped foot into it. Though he didn't know what the vampire looked like, the power that emanated from him was enough the have William the Bloody worried. Of course, that power was currently second fiddle to the evil that pulled at his demon, whispering promises of lovely death and delicious blood if he just gave into the lust. 

But as seductive as the voice was, the fear of another called to him, desperate for comfort. Spike peered out of the shadows, his eyes drifting up to the scaffolding. There she was--his girl, Faith. His smile faltered when he saw the frightened glaze of her eyes. The anger for whoever was responsible for her terror simmered within him and his mind pictured the scars that lined her flesh--the scars that this Seth had put there. He immediately knew that she had spotted the vampire and was no doubt replaying the hell she had gone through at Seth's hands. Spike resisted the unnatural urge to tear through the crowd and rip the vamp's head from his shoulders, sod the prophecies. But he forced his demon down before it surfaced more fully and concentrated his thoughts on Faith. If he couldn't act on his impulses, the least he could do was give her the assurance that he had her back. 

__

You're not alone, Bitlet, he thought and was pleasantly surprised when she smiled warmly, though her eyes never wavered from her target. It was her way of saying 'thank you' without alerting Seth and his companion of Spike's presence. When her thumb made a slashing gesture across her throat, Spike shivered in delight. She had just set down the gauntlet for Seth, that one of them wouldn't be alive once the night was over. 

Spike was going to do everything in his power to ensure that Seth was the unlucky candidate. 

***

Call it blind luck or her honed slayer senses, but Buffy spotted Seth moments after she had entered the Bronze. She could feel the power radiating from him and it was like nothing she had ever felt save for her confrontation with Glory. But her thoughts of his power dissipated when she got a good look at his face. The bleached blond hair, the slightly angled cheekbones, and not to mention blue eyes--he looked like Spike. Except…except there was an artificiality about his eyes, something that she couldn't quite get a handle on. 

"Doesn't matter," she said to herself, "he's dust before this night is over." The blond lost herself in the crowd, her wardrobe her typical Bronze-wear; leather pants that hung low on her hips, a sleeveless blouse that was covered by a light black leather jacket. And, of course, there were her 'stylish yet affordable boots', comfortable for dancing and nights of slayage alike. 

Glancing at the watch Spike had insisted she wear, Buffy noted that Willow and Tara would be making their entrance anytime now. She had left them outside while they, along with the others, were positioning the supplies for the barrier spell around the Bronze. Since it was a one way spell, allowing exit but not entrance, it called for a different approach than the spell Willow had done when they were running from the Knights of Byzantium. 

Shaking her thoughts back into the present, Buffy caught sight of Faith above the dance floor, on the scaffolding, her eyes blazing with a supernatural intensity at the vampire and his companion who Buffy still couldn't see clearly, though the deep raven hair was familiar. Her eyes moved to the exit where Spike leaned casually against the wall, an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. She couldn't help but smile at the way his hair curled loosely against his scalp or the way his thumbs cuffed easily into the belt buckles of his jeans. He looked so boyish and cute, though she could discern the pronounced jut of his jaws and hard set of his eyes. He was ready for battle, that much was clear and seeing him like that made Buffy want nothing more than to be by his side, ready to dance. 

A sharp tingle at the base of her spine alerted the blond slayer that the first part of the spell had been completed. _Wills and Tara should be walking in any minute…_her eyes drifted towards the door where the two Wiccas heads were visible through the crowd. Buffy smiled, "Right on time," she whispered but her smile disintegrated when her eyes fell on the table that housed the vampire Seth. 

The face that looked at her was extremely familiar though the obsidian eyes were not. They glistened with an evil that Buffy had never seen and she cringed when the beautiful lips of the woman turned into a smirk. Buffy's mouth hung open; her hazel eyes wide and glistened with unshed tears. Finally, she caught her breath enough for two words to fall from her lips. 

"Ms. Calendar?"

***

Tara and Willow hadn't been in the Bronze sixty seconds before the former sensed her lover's body stiffen next to her. 

"Baby?" the soft-spoken witch said, her hand rubbing Willow's back soothingly. A tear escaped from Willow's green eyes and Tara moved in front of her, taking Willow's shoulders firmly in her hands. 

"Willow," Tara said and jumped at her own forcefulness. She sighed inwardly when Willow finally turned towards her; her eyes teary yet focused. 

"What's wrong baby?" the sandy blond asked. 

"My former computer teacher--Ms. Calendar--she's at the table with the vampire that looks like Spike." On Tara's blank look, Willow clarifies. "Angel killed her when he was, uh, Angelus. What is going on here?" 

"We can't worry about that now, sweetie. We have to finish the rest of the spell," Tara looked over her shoulder, "here comes Giles now. Once we finish it and get everyone out of here, then we can worry about that." 

Willow smiled at the burgeoning strength emitted from her usually shy girlfriend before simultaneously turning towards a shocked Giles. 

"Jenny?" he whispered before being led into a corner by a sympathetic Willow and resolute Tara. 

***

Spike glanced at the door, noticing the bulbous head of the whelp bob through the crowd as he talked in hushed tones to several of the people at the bar. The vampire saw a flash of gold as Harris showed the bartender something and several people hurried toward the exits. 

"Pretty smart, Harris," he quipped after realizing that Xander was displaying a fake badge. His eyes searched for Buffy again. He had seen her not ten minutes before and offered her a wolfish grin. He caught her in the shadows, on the other side of bar, her eyes fixed on the two at the table. His eyes caught hers and she nodded almost imperceptibly. It was almost time to make a move. He glanced at his watch. Twenty till midnight. Seth and his consort would be making their move soon. 

He watched as Anya ushered more patrons to the exit. Good. The less people here, the easier time he would have kicking some ass without having to worry about catching a stray clubber and having to deal with the subsequent migraine. 

Rolling his neck to the side, Spike welcomed the pop of bones. He couldn't hide the sadistic smile that carved his features as his eyes trained on the back of Seth's head. It was almost time to dance… 

***

"Looks like all of our guests have arrived," Jennifer cooed into the ear of her vampire lover. He smiled at her, before knocking back another shot of Whiskey. Both had been aware of the mounting party that had filtered into the Bronze in the past twenty minutes, though they were unconcerned. Jennifer had let her slight surprise at the power that radiated from the witches for a brief moment before dismissing it. They were no match for Seth and his little demon hoard. He'd hold them off long enough for her and Rack to perform the Enjoining and then, after they were of no further use, he could do with them as he wished. 

"Let's get this show on the road," he drawled before standing and stretching his limbs. He had been responsible for the deaths of thousands of humans and demons alike, some of those demons almost as powerful as he was. But none ever lasted long for they had nothing to fight for. No, they had their lives to fight for, but nothing to fight with. Even if these people that were here tonight didn't have the strength of two slayers and a master vampire at their sides, not to mention two extremely powerful Wiccas, they would still offer a challenge more than any demon he had ever fought. It was not their physical prowess or magical abilities that gave them strength but their heart. The fact that they fought, not for themselves, but those who would never know their sacrifices, would never appreciate what they were willing to give up. 

Seth smiled as the power coursed through his veins. Though he knew he couldn't die, if he was fated to do so, he would be honored if it were at the hands of these people. Whatever the outcome, this was indeed going to be an unforgettable night.

** Next chapter, the battle begins! 


	11. Battle Lines

Family Ties II

Chapter 10 

_Battle Lines_

                Spike watched with hooded eyes the pathetic wanker that was a second rate makeover of the Big Bad himself saunter out into the middle of the dance floor. So far, Anya and Xander had done an admirable job in clearing out those closest to the exits and around the bar, though there was still an adequate throng of party-goers enjoying the rhythmic beats pouring through the sound system, unaware of the danger sifting through their gyrating bodies. 

                "What are you up to, you wanker," the vampire whispered to himself as he watched Seth's body join a crowd of college girls in sexual ministrations to a particularly upbeat song. If it had been any other time, Spike would have figured Seth for nothing but a horny guy trying to get one of the women to go home with him. As it was, Spike had the sneaking suspicion of what this whole scene was about. With that in mind, he deftly weaved through the crowd towards the other vampire. 

                Seth knew that all eyes were on him even before he had jumped up from the table. Though everything had to be taken care of, and soon, he had wanted to have a little fun with this group of people. Of course, the distraction that he was about to cause would give Jennifer enough time to begin the pre-ritual (whatever the hell that was) as well as contact Rack. 

                He spotted a group of three women dancing together and targeted them as his prey. He was anticipating the attack to start when the slayer and her friends figured out what he was going to do. Even if they didn't, the vampire would surely understand. With that in mind, Seth had strolled over to the women and grabbed the smaller one by the hips from behind. She gasped when he pressed himself against her although, almost immediately, the scent of her arousal wafted into his nostrils. Seth smiled as the blond leaned into him, her hands running up and down his legs and he returned the favor though his own hands traveled further up, groping her breasts ever so slightly. She gasped in surprise at his forwardness but did nothing to prevent his hands from further exploration though her two friends stared at the pair incredulously. 

                Seth smiled to himself when a petite hand gravitated between his thighs, cupping his aroused member. The woman's head lolled to the side as if inviting him to feed and the vampire smirked at the woman's innocent gesture. He bent down to her neck, his cool lips barely caressing her flesh over the jugular and she shivered with delight. 

                "What's your name, beautiful?" He whispered in her ear. 

                "Vicki," she replied breathlessly. 

                "Well, Vicki," he returned, his eyes locking on the hazel eyes of Buffy on the far side of the club, " You are a pretty thing, aren't you? I wish things could be different, but they can't." He ground his hips into her and she jumped at the pressure though she didn't pull away. 

                "I don't," she responded and cupped his groin tighter, eliciting a feral growl from the vamp as his canines elongated into deadly weapons. 

"Now that you mention it, neither do I." He could feel the slayer near but knew she would never make it in time and neither would her vampire. And with that sadistic thought in mind, Seth's fangs descended towards the woman's bare neck. 

***

                Buffy had been eyeing the couple closely, her slayer instincts firing on all cylinders. There was something about the whole setup that screamed--well, setup. She scanned the crowd, thankful to Xander and Anya for getting as many people out as they had. Still, until everyone was out of the way, Buffy wouldn't feel safe taking the fight to Seth but when he locked eyes with her, his powerful arms around the waist of a blonde woman, she knew that playing it safe wasn't an option. 

                Hastily making her way through the crowd, she caught the glint of fangs as he dipped his head towards the unsuspecting woman's neck. 

                There was no way she would make it in time and the thought of failing another person was like a stained knife in her belly. 

                _It's never enough, she thought dejectedly as she dodged the patrons still oblivious to the exodus of many of their fellow Bronzers. _

                Resigned to the fact that she wouldn't get there in time, Buffy swore to herself and to the unknown girl that revenge would be had. 

                But as a purple and black blur flew from the rafters and into the vampire, Buffy's promise for revenge didn't seem quite as necessary. 

***

                The supernatural impact had jarred the woman from Seth's grasp and sent them both careening to the floor. The vampire swore as his head thumped against the hardwood and his saw stars as blood trickled into his right eye from a giant gash on his forehead. 

                "Who the fuck?" he growled, getting to his feet, oblivious to the panic that had now set in with the crowd. Seth's eyes glistened red as the anger at the person that had blindsided him and his own carelessness got the better of him. 

                "Awww," came the sarcastic reply, "did the widdle vampire get a boo-boo on his widdle head?" Seth snarled at the defiant stance of Faith in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at him in a way he had never seen before. 

                "You bitch," he chuckled, wiping the blood from his face. He fixed Faith with a pointed gaze before sliding his tongue over his palm. "Sweet," he said to her before his eyes raped her taut body, "but not as sweet as your blood…or other things of yours, if I remember correctly." His demon reveled in the visible shiver that coursed through Faith though her eyes never wavered in their determination. 

                "Well, Seth," she drawled, her bored tone masking her nervousness, "you better hold on to those memories because they're all you'll have when I send you to hell." 

                The vampire laughed heartily his hands coming to his stomach. "You? Send me to hell?" He asked in amusement. "You and what army?" His question was answered a kick that snapped his head back and sent him back to the floor. When he looked up, another blond that looked very similar to Faith stood over him, her arms prepped in a fighting stance in front of her. 

                "Us," Buffy replied, her voice hard. 

                "I see," Seth said as he pushed himself to his feet. He brushed whatever dirt had clung to his black pants as if it were just another day. His gaze traveled from Faith to Buffy and back again. "So, Faith honey, this is the legendary Buffy Summers. Your dear old Mum." He sauntered over to the two women, pleased when Buffy backed just far enough out of his reach. _For now, at least, he thought. His hands rested casually on his hips as he again regarded the legendary slayer and daughter, amazed at the similarities between the two. In his time, he had never been allowed to see Buffy, at Emerald's request to Gabriel, and only had holo-files with which to compare the two. Now that they were together, the resemblance was uncanny, though he noticed the variance of their facial structure. But it really didn't matter since he planned to kill both of them before the night was over. _

                "I don't know, Faith," he said bringing a finger to tap against his lips as he eyed Buffy. "She's a little smaller than you in the hip area." He lowered his voice sensuously though his words were anything but. "Think she can take it like you couldn't?" His smile widened at the look of outrage that crossed Buffy's face and the panic that filtered into Faith's eyes. "Come on, girlie," he chided, "I've said things a lot worse than that to you. Hell, I've done things ten times worse." He turned back to Buffy. "Your little girl sure can take it, you know? Took her all of twenty minutes the first time I had her before she cried. Course every time afterwards, she'd cry and cry, begging me to stop. You know that just made me fuck harder." He saw Buffy's eyes flee towards her daughter and knew his chance to attack was coming. 

                The confidence that Faith had had not two minutes before had all but evaporated at Seth's proximity and the images his words had drawn up in her. Her arms dropped to the sides and her stomach tightened in that familiar knot that Seth's presence exuded from her. No matter what, he always made her feel like a helpless child--a helpless child he could take advantage of and she hated it. 

                "Faith," Buffy called and the slayer forced herself out of thoughts of the past and turned eyes toward her mother. Hazel eyes gazed back at her with a love and compassion she remembered from her childhood with her parents. She offered Buffy a tight smile, knowing that she had to pull it together if they wanted to defeat Seth and the First. 

                Though he rarely used weapons, taking enjoyment in ripping his enemies limb from limb, Seth's hand slid inconspicuously under the leather jacket he wore before gripping the obsidian handle of the silver blade sheathed against the small of his back. Buffy and Faith were lost in some sort of silent communication with their eyes and temporarily oblivious to him. Though he couldn't kill them, he could do a little cutting here and there the same way he had done to Faith on several occasions. 

                With a preternatural swiftness, the vampire unsheathed the eight-inch blade and took a step towards the two women, his intent broadcast from the maniacal gleam of his eyes. But before he could bring the weapon from behind his back, an iron grip clamped over his wrist, trapping it into place before a steel-like arm wrapped around his neck in a vice grip. 

                "Now, now," drawled Spike, "were you gonna play dirty while my girls are otherwise occupied?" Seth couldn't answer as Spike's arm tightened even more and he had to admit his surprise at the British vampire's strength. _Strong, but not strong enough, he mused and clamped his free hand over Spike's wrist, forcing the vampire's arm away from his neck. But a swift kick to the sternum halted his actions and the blade clanged against the dance floor. He doubled over, his hands automatically coming to his chest before his feet were swept out from under him and he was on his back for the third time in as many minutes. _

                "Shit," he swore before being Spike greeted him with a punch to the side of the head. He instinctively rolled with it, flipping to his left and away from the three opponents. He was to his feet almost instantly, an excited grin etching his face as he eyed the three blondes that sized him up. 

                "Looksie what we have here," he quipped as he removed his leather jacket and tossed it away. The black tank top bared his tattooed arms that flexed in anticipation of the fight. 

                Crunching his knuckles, the vampire circled his opponents, his eyes taking in every part of the situation at hand. "Well, you know what they say…the family that slays together, dies together." 

                "We don't fancy too much the dyin', mate," Spike said as he bounced on the balls of his feet. 

                "Don't really think you have much of a choice, buddy-boy." Seth smiled once more before he charged into the fray. 

***

                "Guess the fighting's started, if the slight disturbance on the dance floor is any indication," Xander said to his wife. They had evacuated as many people as they could in the time allowed and was thankful that the Bronze was only half as full as it usually was at this time. Still, there were far too many civilians in the way for what was appearing to be an all-out battle royal and someone was going to get caught up in the crossfire. 

                Frustrated, Xander searched the crowd for Willow, Tara and Giles and spotted them in an unpopulated corner of the Bronze. Turning towards Anya, he said "Stay here, Ahn, I'm gonna see if the others have finished the spell yet cuz we're gonna need a few helping hands getting these people outta here."

                "Don't get smushed," she said before planting a deep kiss on her fiancé's lips. 

                "Will do," he smiled before hustling over to the others. 

                "You better," Anya whispered as she watched Xander retreat, "I don't want to be a widow before I'm even married."

                Neither saw the lithe woman strolling casually up to the three Scoobies.

***

                "That's it, I think," Willow smiled in relief. The spell had taken a lot more adjustment than she had previously thought and even though she had only anchored Tara and Giles, she still felt drained--no doubt because of her abstinence from magic the past few months. 

                "I believe you are correct," Giles asserted, his eyes scanning the remaining crowd for Jennifer. The disbelief that had seized him when he first saw her had taken a back seat to his determination of getting the barrier spell completed. But now, he allowed himself a brief reprieve and the grief that had slithered into his heart now weighed heavily on his consciousness. He brought a shaky hand to his lips as his mind frantically attempted to grasp how it had been possible that Jenny had been there. Even as a man with more than his fair shares of knowledge of the supernatural, his mind refused to fathom how or why his once love was now working with the First. 

                "It's not her," Tara's uncharacteristically confident voice said as her delicate fingers squeezed his shoulders firmly.                 

                Broken from his thoughts, Giles turned toward the Wicca, offering her a weary smile. "I know," he conceded. 

                "I know your mind does, Giles," Willow added, "but your heart is a different matter. Believe me, I know. You have to remember that inside it's like the uber-Evil thing that just so happens to be wearing Ms. Calendar's body. It will have no problem in dishing all sorts of bad things to us, so when have to treat _it just like we would any other enemy."_

                "She's right, you know," came a melodious and familiar voice from the side. All three turned their heads and stared at the seductive form of Jennifer. She was dressed in a long leather skirt that stopped just above her ankles, showcasing her black ankle boots. She wore a white camisole that hugged her chest, giving the observer an unobstructed view of her inviting breasts. 

                Giles and Willow were stunned at the figure before them, her physical characteristics no different from their own Jennifer Calendar though her obsidian eyes contained an evil and malice no human could ever possess. The gleam of evil that radiated from her pupils caused the three to back up, their gaze never wavering from Jennifer. 

                "Ruppie," she asked, her face contorted in a mask of hurt, "what's wrong? You don't love me anymore?" 

                Giles was taken aback at her pleading tone and only by sheer force of will was he able to resist going to her. 

                "What the hell do you want?" He asked through clenched teeth, regaining his wits. 

                "Now, now, Ruppie," she sing-songed while taking measured steps toward the group, "is that the way to treat your dear old Jennifer?"

                "You're not Ms. Calendar," Willow spat, her green eyes sparkling with unkempt fury and pain at seeing this woman masquerading as her once teacher and friend. 

                "Oh, but I am, Willow," she informed the group. "I have all the memories, not to mention all the physical traits of your friend…"

                "That doesn't make you her," Giles gritted out as he took a step towards her. Willow's tenuous grip on his arm was the only thing keeping him from charging at the imposter and ripping her head from her shoulders. 

                "Ruppie," she said and the Scoobies noticed the cold edge her voice had taken on, "I wouldn't try to do that if I were you," she informed, reading his thoughts. "It could get quite painful if you do. Now," she continued as if nothing had happened, "as I was saying, I am Jennifer Calendar of the Kalderash tribe. Unlike my last appearance here, I am not an apparition here to torment Angel. It was necessary for me to take a mortal host to complete what has been foretold since before time itself. I will unite my powers with that of the First Light and with that Enjoining, I will be more powerful than you can imagine."

                "Hey guys," Xander said as he came up to the group, "are you all done with the…Ms. Calendar?" he whispered when his eyes landed on the rave haired woman. 

                "See," she said in mock glee, "at least Xander here remembers me. Now, if only the rest of you would see the light." As if on cue, a bright light flashed in front of the four Scoobies causing them to cover their eyes. When they looked back, their vision was filled with two very ugly, very large demons. 

                "Guys," Jennifer said to the Jct'ars as she walked between them, "take care of them. But make sure you don't kill them. Yet."

***

A bright flash of light appeared on the Bronze's balcony and when it dissipated, three figures, one unconscious, appeared. 

                "I see that everything is going as planned," Rack smirked as he watched the two Jct'ars cornering the four Scoobies while Seth was surrounded by the two slayers and the other vampire. 

                The Clan leader of the Jct'ar watched the events below, oblivious to the weight of an unconscious Dawn that hung limply over his shoulder. He watched as Rack whispered the same foreign words that had gotten them into the club and the remaining two Jct'ars appeared between the horrified onlookers, many of whom attempted to flee, only finding the exit blocked by an invisible barrier. 

                The leader smiled at his two Triumph members crept up on the three blondes fighting the demon Seth. As much as he wanted to participate in the bloodletting, Seth had informed them that the plan to kill the slayer had been amended. The Triumph did not question the orders, content in the chance to regain their honor and fight several worthy opponents. 

                "My strawberry thought her magic would be strong enough to keep me out," Rack chuckled to the Jct'ar, "after Jennifer is done with her, I'll have to show her to treat Daddy with a little more respect."

***

                Spike felt his jaw pop as Seth's fist landed like a steel piston against his cheek. 

                "Bloody hell," he spat as his mouth filled with blood. He had enough time to dodge the kick aimed at his head, falling to the floor to do so. He stared up at Seth who regained his balance and was lifting his foot to stomp the Big Bad before two blond blurs crashed into the tattooed vampire. 

                The three bodies skidded to the floor and Seth rolled instinctively with the tackle, landing on top of Buffy. But before he could deliver a blow to her, his head rocked back from a powerful kick to the head, knocking him off the dazed slayer. 

                "That's not quite fair, Baby Doll," Seth mused, getting to his feet while he rubbed the side of his head. Not one second later a heel dug into his back, hurdling him into Faith's awaiting arms. 

                "We're not in the business of playin' fair, mate," Spike drawled. 

                "He's right," Faith said before slamming her forearm into Seth's face, causing him to stumble backwards where Buffy took his legs out with a textbook leg sweep. She followed it up with an elbow to his chest. 

                "We're in the business of winning," Buffy finished before jumping to her feet and away from the downed vampire. 

                Seth's eyes darted between the three blondes in a mild fascination. He had thought that this would be an interesting fight but it was turning out to be more than that. He had rarely been in a fight that he wasn't sure he could win--not for lack of trying, but because he was so much stronger than the majority of his opponents. Plus, there was the fact that he knew he couldn't die which put a damper on things. 

                But here, now, in a battle he thought that he would win without preamble, Seth knew that he was in trouble. No, he was in deep shit. 

                "Oh yeah," he said with an eager smile, "I'm gonna love every minute of this." 


	12. Secret Weapon

Family Ties II

Chapter 11

__

Secret Weapon

The two Jct'ars approached the Scoobies slowly, their purple eyes glowing with malicious intent. Though their instructions had been clear, they weren't prohibited from a little roughhousing of the four people before them. Their mouths turned in what could be loosely referred to as smiles, though the four Scoobies would have said otherwise. 

"Uh, G-man," Xander whispered, as they backed away from the approaching demons, "don't mean to put the pressure on you, but a weapon would be nice right about now." 

"I understand that, Xander," Giles responded, clearly agitated, "but until we can reach my bag, we are quite defenseless."

"What about Tara?" Xander asked, his heart hammering in his chest as the two Jct'ars mumbled to one another before bursting into hideous grunts that he construed as chuckles. "So, Tara, any hidden spells or what not hidden under your sleeves that you could maybe, you know, whip out?" 

The young witch nodded her agreement and a second later, her brow creased in concentration as she muttered several Latin words before aiming for the chest of the closest Jct'ar. A blue streak of energy shot from her palm and into the chest of the demon. 

"Okay," she drawled as the demon brushed off the spot where the beam had hit it. 

"I'm thinking that's not the effect you had intended," Xander quipped and risked a glance behind him, his spirits lifted when he noticed the bag was only a few feet away, the handle of an axe visible. 

"What's wrong, Tara?" Willow asked, slightly panicked at the magical backfire. 

"I…I don't know," she stuttered, "it was like…like something was blocking it."

"They may have a magical ward similar to ours cast around them," Giles answered, stepping in front of the two Wiccas. 

"No, no, that's not it," Tara refuted. "It's like something—or someone—is interfering with my energies. Like…like…"

"Like Rack," Willow spat, her senses finally prickling at the familiar aura clouding the Bronze. "He's here." 

***

"Buffy, luv," Spike threw back as the three blondes circled the grinning Seth. "Hate to bring you bad news but…"

"We're not alone," the slayer finished, her eyes intent on Seth though she extended her other senses in all directions. "I don't know how many, but it looks like Mr. Wannabe Big Bad has some friends backing him up." Spike smiled at her comment though he quickly sobered. He would have to remember to tease her about sticking up for him later. Right now, though, he was more concerned about the new demons and the fact that he couldn't pinpoint them. 

"There's some bloody fantastic mojo working here," Faith said, expressing her father's unspoken thoughts, "cuz I can't tell where those bloody reinforcements are." She scanned the frantic crowd in front of them, amazed that a big throng of people watched the four combatants as if it were a staged event. They were blissfully unaware, or too stupid, to know that everything going on was real. 

"Bitlet's right, Slayer," Spike assented, "something in here's making my senses go all wonky. It's as if…" But Spike never finished the sentence as a powerful fist connected with his chest. 

"Okay," Seth quipped, following up the punch with a roundhouse to Spike's ribs, knocking the vamp to the floor. "Tired of talking. Can we fight now?" 

Buffy and Faith looked at one another, a silent assurance passing between the two before they turned to Seth; their faces alit with similar smiles. 

"Gladly," they said simultaneously before jumping over the dazed Spike and charging the tattooed vampire. 

***

"Got it!" Xander cheered as he hefted the axe from the bag and tossed it to an awaiting Giles. 

"Now," the Watcher said, addressing the two demons, "the odds are a bit more even, are they not," he smiled wickedly at the two Jct'ars who noticed the change in demeanor of the former librarian. They stopped, their purple eyes scanning the deadly swagger of Giles as he tossed the axe from hand to hand and bounced on the balls of his feet, awaiting the attack. 

Giles noticed the stiffening posture of the two Jct'ars and knew they had seen his transformation into the battle-hardened Ripper. He watched as their knees bent slightly and their heads lowered minutely and knew it was about to go down. 

"Xander," he called, his voice clipped with anxiety, "I advise you to be ready as in ten seconds ago." He swept his left arm out to ensure that Willow and Tara had taken refuge behind he and Xander. 

"I'm here, ready as I'll ever be," the brunette replied, his voice devoid of its usual joviality. He held a bronze handled scimitar tightly with both hands, waving the sword back and forth, his body calm despite the fear raging within him. 

With an earsplitting war cry, the two Jct'ars charged. Both men were surprised at the quickness of the two demons in relation to their size but fighting vampires on a nightly basis had quickened their reflexes, enabling both men to dodge the initial rush. 

The Jct'ar closest to Giles bellowed and whipped around with a backhand that the Watcher narrowly avoided. In retaliation, Giles slammed the blunt tip of the axe into the demon's midsection, doubling it over. He raised the axe over his head for the killing blow but the Jct'ar recovered quicker than expected and sent an elbow into Giles' sternum, knocking the wind out of the Watcher and he dropped the axe. The demon rose to its full height and grabbed the stunned Watcher by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into the wall. 

"Giles!" Willow shouted. She wanted to get over to the man that had been as a father to all of them for the past six years but they were divided by the second demon that was now fighting Xander. 

Xander's frustration was building as he swung the scimitar for the third time, swiping at nothing but air as the Jct'ar let out its guttural laugh, circling the human amusedly. 

"Leave it to me to get the fastest of the two," the brunette muttered while searching for an opening to strike. He had seen Giles get in the first blow seconds earlier before the second Jct'ar had attacked him. He assumed that the Watcher was fairing better than he was at the moment. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the Jct'ar charged again, catching Xander off guard. Its shoulder rammed the young man in the midsection and it tackled him to the ground. Miraculously, Xander held onto the sword, although it was pinned under the iron grip of the Jct'ar. 

"Vouhu luhose," it mumbled, eliciting a toothy, and decidedly hideous, grin. Xander's breath caught in his throat as the demon lowered its mouth dangerously close to his neck and he could do nothing but turn away, unwilling to face the jaws that would be the end of him. 

***

"Shit," Seth swore as he dodged a kick to the head from Buffy only to be caught with a vicious uppercut by Faith causing him to fly into the wall. He wiped the blood from his lip, spitting out a mouthful of the life-giving substance. He watched as the two slayers approached from both side and the rising form of a very pissed off Spike. 

"Well, Seth, buddy," he said to himself, "guess a vamp's gotta know when to ask for help." Lifting his head slightly, he whistled shrilly and, almost immediately the two Jct'ars jumped into the fray. 

Seth had seen them when they had appeared a few minutes before though he had waved them off with a slight nod of the head, confident that sooner or later, he would get the upper hand and, while he still believed that, time was of the essence. 

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed as he narrowly escaped beheading as the Jct'ar on the right swung a razor gauntlet through the air. 

"Say hello to my little friends," Seth joked. 

"Daddy," Faith called, her attention diverted from Seth when she heard Spike grunt as a knee connected with his chin, sending him into the awaiting arms of the other Jct'ar who then clasped the vampire into a full-nelson. 

"Go!" Buffy shouted and Faith hesitated for an instant before leaping onto the back of the first Jct'ar before it could skewer her father. 

"Well," Seth's voice floated through all the chaos and into Buffy's ears, the silkiness of it not lost on Buffy. "Looks like it's just me and you, Girlie. Sure you're up to the challenge?" Buffy smiled, answering him with a cartwheel that led into a back flip over the vampire's head. Landing behind him, Buffy caught him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw, sending the vampire spinning though he kept his balance. 

"Does that answer your question?" She asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. 

"Oh yeah," he smiled broadly, "oh yeah." 

***

The impact that Faith hit the Jct'ar with was enough to jar the gauntlet off its left hand and scattering across the floor. It quickly recovered and ripped the slayer from its back, hoisting her over its head.

"Uh, Dad," she said to the struggling Spike, "a little help here."

"Quite busy myself, Bitlet," the platinum blonde replied. He knew the Jct'ar was stronger than him, so brute force was not going to do the trick. _Whatever you're gonna do, mate, you better hurry _he thought as the pressure at the back of his neck intensified. He knew that the Jct'ar was intent on snapping his head right off his shoulders and that it would succeed very shortly if he didn't get himself loose. 

Faith saw the trouble that her father was in as the Jct'ar held her high above its head as if contemplating its next course of action. Finally the demon made up its mind and hurled her to the ground with lethal force. Faith, however, was ready and grabbed onto the demon's upper arm and twisted in the air, landing on her feet. The action was not without consequences for the Jct'ar as it bellowed in pain when Faith's body twist caused its arm to be ripped from the socket. 

"Oops," Faith said in mock sincerity, "did I do that? Here," she continued and drove her forearm into the creatures elbow twice and the sound of the broken bone lanced through the air. "Let me help you with that," she quipped before sending the demon to its knees with a kick to the back of the leg. She maneuvered behind it and wrapped her arms tightly around its neck before giving a vicious tug. She released her grip on hearing the satisfying crack of bone and dropped the lifeless body to the floor. 

Through his struggle, Spike smirked at the killer instinct of the woman he would raise as his own. As their eyes met, he allowed himself one moment to appreciate the similarities between Faith and her mother. Both slayers held the same power and unbridled passion for their calling, going to any lengths to save an innocent or the world—in that they were fearless. But he saw something else in her swirling orbs that was so akin to Buffy that his throat tightened. Despite all the death and carnage both slayers had faced, the pain of losing loved ones and one's self, there was an innocence about them that had gone untouched by the calamities around them. He knew that Buffy was unaware of it and surmised that Faith, too, was ignorant of the little girl that was still within her. Seeing it in Faith only reminded him why he loved this girl, no matter who her father was. 

Breaking himself from his reverie, Spike took advantage of the Jct'ar's momentary hesitance at seeing its comrade killed. He lifted his leg to his chest and with all his preternatural strength, kicked back into the knee of the demon. 

The Jct'ar howled in pain, immediately relinquishing its grip on the vampire in favor of clutching its injured limb. Spike to advantage of this, spinning on his heels and landing two hard left hands to the demon's head, driving it to the ground before smashing his knee into its face. The Jct'ar fell to the ground, dazed as Spike cursed at the gash the demon's facial protrusions had torn in his thigh. 

"Soddin' Jct'ar and their bloody horns," he muttered before jumping onto the demon's chest, pinning it to the ground. The vampire rained punch after punch into the demon's jaw, oblivious to the cuts the powerful blows slashed across his knuckles. All he could do was smile insanely as the dark blood of the Jct'ar coated his fists. 

"Uh, Dad," Faith said, only inches behind him, "I don't think he's got any fight left in him and, considering my Mum is going one on one with a bad ass vamp that's stronger than the two of us, I think you need to refocus your priorities just a bit." 

Spike looked up at Faith and gave her a sheepish smile before returning to the demon and snapping its neck. On her annoyed look, he shrugged. 

"He might not 'ave been dead," he defended himself. 

"Whatever," she said lifting her eyes to the ceiling, "Can we just…Oh my God! Dawn!" 

Spike leapt up on Faith's exclamation, concern etched on his face. "The Nibblet? Where?" 

"Up on the scaffolding," she nodded and Spike followed her gaze. His handsome features evaporated when he saw the limp body of Dawn draped over the shoulder at an even larger Jct'ar that stood next to a very familiar figure. 

"Rack," he growled, his body tense with anger. "I'll tear them limb from limb." He strode towards the steps purposefully before stopping, his eyes falling towards the corner where two other Jct'ars were fighting Giles and Xander and had gotten the upper hand. "Bloody hell, Bitlet," he swore and pointed towards the corner. 

"Balls," she replied, "Giles and the whelp are in some serious trouble." She remained silent for a minute before turning back to her father. "Dad, you go take care of Dawn and I'll bail our two boys out of trouble." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running towards the fray. 

"Love you too, Bitlet," he whispered to her unspoken words. Spike stole a gaze towards Buffy and was relieved that she was holding her own with Seth. Taking an unneeded breath, the vampire regained control over his emotions and realized, however reluctantly, that the plan to let the Enjoining occur required the presence of Dawn plus the performers of the ritual, Rack quite possibly being said performer. 

Sneaking up the back way with vampiric silence, Spike smiled maliciously at the backs of the two figures. 

"That doesn't mean that I can't 'urt him a bit," he muttered, "and I seriously doubt that that Jct'ar has any purpose, so…" all thoughts ceased as he once more adorned his game face, the demon dancing at the prospects of violence close at hand. 

***

"Not bad, Babelicious," Seth quipped, ducking a crescent kick. He retaliated with a punch to the gut, staggering Buffy but she recovered quickly, smashing an elbow across his nose. "Shit," he swore, wiping the blood off with the back of his hand. 

"And just think," Buffy goaded, slamming her heel into his gut and following it up with another side kick to the chin. Seth stumbled to the ground and she stalked over to him, hoisting him up by the front of his shirt. 

"I'm just getting warmed up," she finished and rammed her head several times into his face before hurling him through the air. 

Seth's body crashed unceremoniously through a table and shards of wood imbedded into his flesh. He gingerly sat up, surveying the damage and pulled the larger pieces from his body. Lowering his head, the vampire swept his fingers through his hair before lifting his gaze towards Buffy. 

Buffy watched as the vampire pulled several large pieces of wood from his body. _Too bad one of those didn't impale that black heart, _she thought and tensed when he lowered his head, expecting him to charge any minute. What she saw sent a jagged spike of fear through her body that settled in the pit of her stomach. 

The unnaturally blue eyes were gone, replaced by a hideous blend of poisonous yellow and blood red, his pupils were like silent dots though they screamed of evil and suffering. His face had changed little, though she noticed the slightly more pronounced jut of his jaw and more severe angle of his nose. She forced her gaze to the rest of him, noting that his arms had taken on an almost scaled appearance, rigid bumps clearly identifiable under the tattooed flesh. 

"What the hell?" she whispered in shock. 

Seth smiled wickedly; his teeth now jagged edges were set for evisceration. He splayed his arms wide as if expecting her to run and hug him before asking haughtily, "Super Saiyen, level one," he quipped, "Like what you see, Baby?" 

Buffy shook herself out of the daze, the crease in her forehead shouting her determination. Shrugging nonchalantly, she replied, "Can't say that it's not an improvement, you know. I mean, there's only so many guys that can get away with the Billy Idol look. Spike could. You, on the other hand, could not. So…" 

Seth sighed, pinching his nose in annoyance. "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk, girl? God damn it. And I thought I couldn't shut the fuck up." 

"Well, if you have trouble keeping your mouth closed, I could break your jaw, knock your teeth down your throat and have it wired shut." Seth stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed as if in deep concentration. Finally, after a few seconds, he responded. 

"Nope, that's okay. I'm gonna need it to rip a hole in your neck after Jennifer's done with you." His hand slid down his chest before coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. "Besides, how will I_ ever _be able to pleasure that firecracker girl of yours if I can't open my mouth. She so loves hearing the dirty words, you know? Of course, that's after my tongue had trailed…" But he never finished as an enraged slayer charged him, her fists flying with a fury that even he was surprised at. 

"Easy there, Tiger," he quipped as the blows rained down on him. "Don't wanna tire yourself out," he taunted when Buffy missed badly with a powerful hook. Regaining her balance, she followed through with a backhand intended to wipe the smirk from the vampire's bloodied lips. But that was when Seth showed his superior speed. 

"Whoa, now," Seth teased as he caught Buffy's arm by the wrist and squeezed. "You were throwing that like you wanted to hurt me," he pouted, as Buffy winced in pain, yelping when he twisted her wrist, a sickening pop signifying the broken limb. He yanked her arm roughly, satisfied as she cried out as her shoulder was pulled from the socket. "Shit, that's gotta hurt," he smiled before wrenching Buffy's mangled arm behind her back, his other arm tightening around her neck. Through the haze of pain, Buffy managed to struggle, albeit meekly. 

"Where's the bat signal when you need it?" he whispered into her ear and his forked tongue slithered across the nape of her neck, causing him to shiver in excitement at the taste of her fear. "So, Buffy," he said casually, as his free hand began to roam unbidden across the slumping body of the slayer. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt and it was becoming a struggle to maintain consciousness. 

"You know, I've always wondered if mother and daughter would taste alike. But, since I can't really bite you--yet--I may have to settle for," he pressed his groin roughly into her backside, "seeing if you two feel the same on the inside." He laughed heartily as his hands pushed up the slayer's shirt, uncaring about the violations he was orchestrating. 

So lost in his own revelry, Seth didn't notice Buffy's slight stiffening. She waited until his hand slid down to her thighs and struck. 

With all of her remaining strength, Buffy slammed her head into his face and simultaneously searched out his intimates with her free hand and squeezed. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Seth screamed, immediately dropping her arm, one hand holding his crushed nose and the other his severely damaged man parts.

"You bitch!" He screamed and despite the circumstances, Buffy laughed before she delivered a kick to his head. The impact jolted her injured arm and she screamed in pain before collapsing to her knees. 

Seth shook the cobwebs from his head, the pain from his busted testicles clouding his vision. _Glad I don't have to piss, _he chuckled to himself and moaned as he was reintroduced to his mangled parts. 

"I've lost count as to how many fights I've been in," he murmured, getting to his feet gingerly, "Had a lot of shit happen to me. But this," he motioned to his groin, "is definitely a first." He stopped a foot from Buffy kneeling form. "That was naughty. Looks like you're gonna have to pay the Pied Piper." 

Buffy forced her head up and stared into the eyes that had now melted back into that unnatural blue. Her eyes raked across Seth's body in admiration before fixating on his groin. 

"Well," she said in all seriousness, "I would but it looks like Mr. Piper won't need it, considering he won't be using his pipe anytime soon."

"Bitch," he swore and slapped her hard across the face. Buffy fell to her back and Seth pounced on her, his weight straddling her midriff. "You may be right," he said, hitting her with a backhand, "but you know what?" Smack. "You," smack, "and your tasty treat of a daughter," punch, "will be the first to find out just how," punch, "Pied my piper is." 

***

"Xander!" Willow screamed as the Jct'ar's teeth leaned towards the brunette's exposed neck. Both her and Tara were frozen in fear, defenseless without the use of their magicks. Willow had wanted to get a weapon but was afraid that if she turned her back, the next thing she would see was her best friend gushing blood, his eyes dulling in silent accusation of her failure to help him. 

"Stay away from my fiancé," the shrill war cry interrupted Willow's thoughts as a figure decked in red flew between the two Wiccas, a glass pitcher in her hand. 

The Jct'ar glanced up in surprise at the approaching Anya, just in time for her to smash the pitcher over its head, an action that had all the effect of shooting it with a pellet gun. Laughing, the demon sliced into Anya's stomach with its sharp claws before pushing her away. 

"Anya," three voices called together and the demon chuckled before returning its attention back to Xander. As it dipped its head again, a blur of purple and black flew through the air, dislodging it from the mount position on top of Xander. 

"Hey guys," Faith called over her shoulder as she watched the Jct'ar rise to its feet, "miss me?" 

The Jct'ar charged and Faith sidestepped it easily and sent it flying with a kick to its backside, knocking it into a table. She ran over to Giles, who's unconsciousness was evident by his lack of struggle. Faith dug a spinning heel kick into the demon's back, forcing it to drop the Watcher. It wasted no time in retraining its attention to her and Faith backed up, aware that the other Jct'ar had recovered and slowly prowled just out of her line of sight. 

"Uhh, guys?" she shouted, "a weapon would be nice. The Jct'ar out of sight took the initiative and charged purposefully. Faith sensed it and ran towards the wall. She jumped into the air and with her right foot pushed off from the wall twisted her body, bringing the same foot around. The momentum of the Jct'ar only added to the blow as her foot crashed into its face, sending it to the floor, temporarily unconscious. 

Seeing its brethren dispatched so quickly, the second Jct'ar hurriedly picked up the axe Giles had dropped earlier. 

"Faith!" Willow screamed and the young slayer ducked in time to keep her head attached to her body. She pivoted on her right leg and shot out her left in the spot that the Jct'ar was supposed to be. She was surprised when her foot hit nothing but air. The feeling didn't last as a jolt of pain took its place when the Jct'ar slammed the axe handle into the middle of her back. 

"Uhh," she moaned and fell to her knees, temporarily stunned. It would take her only a second to recover, but a second was enough for the Jct'ar as it raised the axe over its head. The glint of steel was visible for only a moment before the demon let lose with a triumphant bellow before bringing the axe down for the killing blow…

***

By the time Spike had reached the scaffolding, he was only fifteen feet away from Rack and the demon. His golden eyes pierced the darkened expanse, studying the unconscious Dawn. There were no signs of injury on her and for that the vampire sighed in relief. Still, that did not exonerate the two from injury. 

Despite his stealth, Spike knew there was no chance for him to sneak up on the pair. It was only because they were watching to the two Jct'ars in the corner that they had yet to sense him. He had no doubt that once he started his trek across the scaffolding, he would be found out. 

_Might as well announce myself. _" Oy, mates," he drawled, his hands sliding across the railing. Rack and the Jct'ar jumped in surprise at the interruption before the former slid on his poker face. "You're all up here, where it's peaceful like." Spike cocked his head towards the demon. "What's wrong, **_mate_**? Don't fancy the rough and tumble?" He clicked his tongue. "And here I thought Jct'ars were all 'fight or die'. Guess that myth's disproved. You're nothing but a bunch of horn headed cowards." 

The Jct'ar's body tensed and it took a step towards the vampire before a hand on its arm stopped it cold. 

"No," Rack warned, "your job is to protect the girl. I will handle this." His arm dropped from the demon and he clasped his hands behind his back, strolling amicably towards Spike. 

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," Rack said as he stopped a few feet in front of the vampire, "but you are a vampire, are you not?"

"Nothin' gets by you, mate," Spike deadpanned. 

"Cute. From what I understand, vampires are evil and selfish things, bent on death and the satisfaction of their own bloodlust. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"In a general sort of way, mate."

"So what makes you so special? This isn't the first I have heard of you helping the slayer. Why is that?"

"Simple really, mate," Spike said, "Love." To say Rack was surprised was an understatement. He blinked several times as if to assure himself that he had heard correctly. When Spike did nothing to amend his statement, the warlock let lose with a deep, evil tinged laugh, balancing himself on the railing. But he didn't need the support long as Spike lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt. He stared down into the now angled features of a very human looking Spike. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't fancy that I said anything funny."

"I apologize," Rack sobered, "but I thought you said you were doing this for love." 

"Heard right."

"Huh. A vampire in love with a slayer. Will wonders never cease."

"What can I say," Spike shrugged, "I'm love's bitch."

"That you are. But I still don't see why the slayer tolerates you."

To that, the platinum blonde smirked. "She fancies me, mate. And besides, she couldn't get it done without me."

"And why would that be?" Spike pulled Rack closer until their noses were millimeters apart. 

"Cuz, mate, I'm her secret weapon." 

"Well," Rack said jovially as he glanced over the edge of the railing, "I'd say you're right about that, because from my vantage point, the slayer's not doing too well without her 'secret weapon'." 

Spike narrowed his eyes, noting the satisfied grin on the warlock's face. He risked a glance over the edge and his eyes widened at the scene that greeted him. 

"Buffy!" he yelled and shoved Rack away from him. Without a second thought, Spike hopped over the railing to the rescue of Buffy, who was at Seth's mercy. 

Straightening his shirt, Rack walked back over to the Jct'ar and patted the demon on the shoulder. "Looks like everything is working out just as we planned." Closing his eyes, the warlock inhaled deeply and extended his arms. 

"He thinks he's the secret weapon," Rack's baritone voice muttered, "he's got another thing comin'. Wait til they get a load of me," he finished before archaic words began to spill from his lips. 

***The action's really heating up. Next up, Spike and Seth, _Mano y Mano. _Plus, what's going to happen to Faith!?!??! And where did Jennifer go? 

***Did you notice the movie quotes I used? 


	13. Mano y Mano

Family Ties II

Chapter 12

_Mano y Mano_

As soon as the Jct'ar had been knocked off of him, Xander scrambled to the still form of his fiancée, fear gripping him faster than the blood pouring from the gashes in her stomach. 

"Ahn, baby," he said and failed to keep his voice from cracking. He sat with his legs out in front of him with Anya's upper body resting in his lap. He had taken off his shirt and pressed it into her stomach to staunch the blood flow. He ignored the seemingly useless gesture as the blood soaked the shirt and continued to run. 

"C'mon, Ahn," he pled, the panic in his voice rising with each moment. He maneuvered the hand holding the back of her head to her neck to check for a pulse and a wail escaped from his lips as he felt its strength dwindling. 

"Baby, no. You can't do this to me," he cried, "you gotta wake up. You've only been in my life three years, you can't go now. You just can't." The tears ran freely down his cheeks and his body heaved in frustration and pain. He glanced around the room absently, his mind too far gone to notice that the remaining Bronzers had fallen to the floor, unconscious, or the unmoving forms of Giles and Willow. He did register for one quick second Tara holding the bloodied head of…who was that? 

"Faith," he spat, his anger surging at the girl. Everything had been fine until she had showed up with her stories about a future that would never happen. He would never marry Anya and it was all because of Faith. Grief at Anya's dying form blinded him to rational thought and all he wanted was to hurt the young blond that Tara cradled so lovingly. _This is all her fault, a voice growled in his head. __If she had never come…But before the voice could finish its irrational tangent, something slammed into the back of his head and all he saw was darkness. _

_                "Faith!" Willow yelled as she watched in horror as the Jct'ar brought the ax down towards Faith's exposed head. Time slowed for the redhead and she only saw Faith raising her head and the point of the ax before everything disappeared save for the bladed edge that would be the young woman's executioner. _

                The decision was made instantly and, before she could think, Willow concentrated all her focus on the weapon and the spoke in a voice that resounded throughout the Bronze. 

                "Lavaeis." As the word flew from her lips, Willow's body stiffened. The raw power that coursed through the witch slammed as an unseen force into the ax. As it made contact with Faith's head, it shattered into a million pieces and Willow watched as the domino effect snaked up the handle to the arms of the Jct'ar. In less than a second, his body had crystallized and the impact with Faith sped its aftershocks through the demon before reducing it to nothing but jagged shards of ice. And following in the Jct'ar's footsteps, Willow crumbled to the ground, albeit decidedly whole. 

                "Willow," Tara yelled and slid to the floor next to her lover. But her attention was divided between the downed Wicca and Faith. The blond lay face down, her head turned to the side. A sheet of red stained her strawberry blond hair like a bad dye job and Tara didn't need a closer look to know it was blood. 

                "Oh my God," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Though she was concerned about Willow, the Wicca's pulse was steady and Faith's injuries seemed to be more severe. 

                Crawling over to the unconscious slayer, oblivious to the icy remains of the demon that bit into her knees and palms, Tara saw out the corner of her eye Xander cradling a bloodied Anya in his lap. It didn't look too good for the ex-vengeance demon but Tara wiped that thought from her mind, concentrating on Faith. 

                "Faith, baby," she cooed, tenderly turning the young woman onto her back. She winced when she saw the gash in the girl's head. Checking the wound diligently, she sighed her relief, determining that the injuries weren't fatal. Faith's heartbeat was strong and her breathing was even. Tara stroked the young woman's head, her lips curving into a teary smile as Faith leaned into her gentle caresses. 

                "That's it, sweetie," Tara encouraged as she rocked Faith back and forth in her lap. "Come on, Faith. Wake up, honey." Tara focused what little magick she could muster through the dampening field into her palm that stroked the unconscious woman in her lap. The heat suffused through her hand, a golden light radiating from her that slowly began to envelop the petite girl. 

                So intent Faith, Tara barely heard the rustle behind her. When she did acknowledge it, her heart fluttered, hoping it was Willow and she turned to her lover. 

                "Willow. Are you...?" But she never finished the sentence as a large fist smashed into her face and Tara joined the other Scoobies into the realm of unconsciousness.  

**

                _Stay conscious, Buffy ordered herself as another punch slammed into her jaw. The pain coursing through her body was paralyzing and it took all the slayer's mental resolve to stay awake. In actuality, she would have welcomed the shroud of darkness that invited to wrap its arms around her but she was intent on completing the plan and she didn't think that could be done with her resting fitfully. _

                Okay, so there would be no fitful rest for a few days after this beating but that was beside the point. 

                "Had enough?" Seth asked jovially before licking his blood stained knuckles. "Cuz, I gotta tell ya, it's hard damn work pounding your face in like this. I mean, the last time I messed up someone's face like this was," His eyebrows knotted in contemplation as one hand rested on his hip and the other was fisted under his chin. "Oh yeah," he said brightly, "that slut of a daughter of yours." He laughed at the outrage that marred the slayer's face though he leaned forward when the slayer nearly bucked him off of her. 

                "Whoa, now, babe. Didn't they tell you never to shoot the messenger? I'm just trying to inform you of the suspicious and highly immoral actions that firecracker of a daughter of yours likes to partake in." His face grew serious. "I think you may need to organize an intervention, because at her age you'll find it difficult to talk to her." 

                "Fuck you," Buffy spat through her cracked jaw. 

                "Watch the language, Missy," he said, slamming his fist across her face. "Don't want little miss Faith to hear her mommy using such naughty language. Or maybe that's the problem," he chided, leaning towards the defenseless slayer, his fists resting on either side of her head. "Maybe she's just trying to emulate her mommy's penchant for being a whore to vampires. I mean, you've fucked, what, two of 'em? And you're a slayer for God's sake. Not what I would call a good role model for an impressionable daughter."

                "Like you're one to talk," Buffy forced out before she spat a mouthful of blood onto Seth's shirt. 

"You wouldn't know good if it jumped up and bit you in those mangled balls of yours." Buffy cried out when Seth's hand violently wrenched her left breast. 

                "You know, I'd watch that mouth of yours. It's liable to get you into some shit you can't get out of. Especially considering that you are pretty much useless without your backup."

                "You think?" she asked through a pained smile. 

                "Well, look at the evidence. You, underneath me, bleeding like a stuck pig, friends getting their asses kicked by my boys and—lookie here—you're boyfriend's not in sight. Guess it's true then."

                "What?" 

                "That slayer's always end up alone." He smirked at her but it quickly faded when he saw the relief in her eyes. 

                "Not this slayer mate," the clipped British voice said from behind him and before Seth could turn all the way around, a metal stool cracked him in the head, sending him flying off of the slayer. 

                "You alright, luv," Spike asked, concern and love shining in his eyes. He bent down; cupping Buffy's swollen jaw lightly in his hand while his other hand lovingly stroked her hair. 

                "Do I look okay to you?" She asked curtly, rolling her eyes. Spike couldn't help but to laugh at her annoyance and he leaned down, planting a chaste kiss on he split lip. 

                "I love you, Buffy." Buffy's eyes watered at the total sincerity in his voice and her good arm snaked around his neck bringing him down for a passionate kiss, pain be damned. 

                "Now," she said between pants, "Go and kick that fuckin' wanker's ass for me." 

Spike smiled at the fire he saw blazing in her hazel orbs and his chest swelled with pride. 

"That's my girl," he said before kissing her on the forehead and stalking over towards the rising Seth. 

"Always," Buffy whispered to herself as she watched his retreating form. "Always."

***

"_Rack," Jennifer's voice sounded through the giddiness that was the warlock's head. The power rush he had gotten from the spell that sapped the strength from the dozens of Bronzers had reminded him of the sheer bliss when he had tapped into his Strawberry witch. Of course, nothing would ever be as charging as that. But this would do. _

"Yeah, Sweetness," he replied, swaying back and forth on his feet like a drunken partygoer. 

"_I thought that guaranteed spell of yours was supposed to take care everyone, including the slayers and their cohorts." The venom in her tone sobered up the warlock and he leaned over the balcony to survey the crowd. Though several of the Scoobies had been incapacitated, the slayer and her pet vampire, who was locked in a battle with Seth, were still conscious. _

"_The Jct'ars took care of the other ones," she answered his unspoken words. "__And that redhead witch of yours broke through the dampening field you said would incapacitate her." _

"Well, she was a bit more powerful than I thought…" 

"_That's what I don't allow you independent thought, you moron." She interrupted and Rack winced at the strength of her reprimand. "__Now, I don't care what you **didn't expect, but as long as everything is in order in the next five minutes, then I won't kill you." Rack shivered uncontrollably at the malice of her words and the images she threw into his mind. He could only nod his assent. **_

_"Oh, and Rack?" _

"Yes?"

"_If anything happens to Seth, and I do mean anything, you will pray for me to kill you." _

***

"That all you got, 'mate'?" Seth mocked as he was driven back by another punch to the face. He had yet to throw a punch, intent on feeling out the vampire. He saw the barely contained rage the peroxide blond held in abeyance and Seth knew that Spike wasn't giving his all. 

"No," Spike replied calmly, smashing a knee into Seth's gut, doubling him over.  He followed up with a punch to the back of the tattooed vampire's head, sending him to his knees. Spike knelt down and grasped Seth by the back of the neck, lifting his head up. "Point of fact, _mate, is that I'm just getting started," and he punctuated it with a forearm to Seth's face. _

"What the fuck is it with you people?" The downed vampire asked. "Always going for the noise. That is so not cool." 

"Well," Spike said through gritted teeth, feeling his anger seeping through, "do something about it." 

"Oh," Seth replied as he stood, "I intend to. And," he cocked his head to the side and winked at Buffy who was leaning against a pillar, "after I'm through with you, I think that maybe I'll have some fun with that slayer of yours. You should have seen it, Spike, the way she got aroused when I squeezed those peachy tits of hers, got me quite hard. Just like that little girl of yours did for nine months…" he trailed off, smiling inwardly as he watched Spike's anger snap the tether that was holding it in place. 

Even when he was bound to the wheelchair and had been forced to listen to Angelus pleasuring Dru night after night, Spike had not felt an anger this savage, distinctively primal and it threatened to consume him whole. Forgotten was Buffy and Dawn, forgotten was Faith and the Witches. All that he knew was the creature before him and Spike wanted nothing more than to rip Seth apart with his fangs. 

Wasting no time, Spike lunged haphazardly and the other vampire dodged it and sent the Big Bad sprawling into a table with a kick to the back.  

"Mighty sloppy of you there, Will-yum. Hmm, that's a neat name. Will-yum. You know, I wonder if that pretty little girl of yours said it like that when she was growing up," he shrugged indifferently. "Course I'd be surprised, considering it's two syllables. I mean, the only words I remember her using were 'Please', 'no', 'stop', and uhhh, 'yes' when I asked her if it hurt. I think she called for her 'mummy' and 'daddy' a few times too." 

Spike roared and even Seth cringed slightly at the fierceness of it. Were it not for Spike's blind rage, the other vampire would have been concerned about the outcome of this fight but knowing what he did about people and demons alike, massive rage like this only clouded the person's abilities. 

His theory was confirmed when Spike threw a powerful haymaker and Seth ducked it easily and countered with a punch to the gut and then one to the kidney of the vampire. 

"Oh, you would have loved the way she screamed. She begged me for hours that first time not to hurt her, you know?" Seth parried another right hand and jumped over Spike's head when he aimed a thrust kick towards his gut. Before Spike could turn around, Seth clamped his arm around Spike's neck and sent him to his knees with a kick to the back of the leg. Spike struggled with both hands, clawing at the flesh of the undead monster though he knew it was pointless. Seth was much stronger than the Jct'ar and he had no illusions that this vampire could twist his head off without a second thought. 

"I bet you're probably wondering, 'was that five punches I missed or six?' And to tell you the truth, in all the excitement of whoopin' your British ass, I plum forgot," Seth sighed dramatically before laughing in Spike's ear. "The point is, you know and I know, that no one here has balls big enough to beat me. And even if they did, Faithie girl over there already knows that with the Mark on me, I can't die. So, basically, I win by default."

"You sure do talk a lot, mate," Spike choked out. 

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I even tell myself to shut the fuck up. But do I listen? But your girl, Faith, she…" Seth stopped as he saw the Jct'ars dragging the unconscious forms of Faith and the others over to the center of the Bronze. "And speaking of your darling little girl." He wrenched Spike's head to the side, forcing him to look at the bloodied form of Faith. "And it looks like the little miss there has a boo-boo on her head. Can't wait to lick it off her." Spike intensified his struggle only to have Seth's arm tighten. Spike felt his larynx about to give way and he ceased his futile efforts. 

"That's better. Now, as I was saying, I really can't wait to lick all that delicious blood off of her. I used to do it all the time, you know? I'd take that knife I had earlier and carve little stick people into her body and lick the outlines. When I got tired of that, I'd pour holy water in 'em. Did you know she has a reaction to the stuff?" He cocked his head over to look at Spike and shrugged when the vampire rolled his eyes. "On her bare skin, it acts like a minor burn, but pour it in a cut…oh you should see the way she screamed. It makes her scar, too. But I'd wager you know that already." 

Spike had known that his anger towards Seth had crippled him, causing his attacks to be telegraphed. Now, at the mention of Seth's purposeful scarring of Faith, a strength that he had never felt coursed through the vampire. His fingers found purchase in Seth's flesh and he squeezed. 

"What the?" was the surprised vampire's response before his arm was wrenched from Spike's neck and an elbow caught him in the sternum. 

Spike used the other vampire's off-balanced frame of mind to up his attack. He landed several right hands to Seth's face before connecting with successive spinning backhands. Spike had never hit anyone or anything with so much force and still Seth refused to fall. 

"You're like the Energizer Bunny, mate," Spike quipped through his rage, landing a kick to the gut followed by and spinning jump kick to the face. On that, Seth dropped to one knee, and he expelled unnecessary breaths, trying to shake off the blows. 

"You're not so bad yourself," Seth replied and he truly meant it. Though he had fought the other slayer once and knew that she was stronger than Spike, the impacts of Spike's blows were much harder than Faith had ever managed. Seth attributed that to her youth and the burgeoning anger that pumped through Spike's veins. 

A hard kick to the back of the head sent Seth to his face and before he could rise, a knee slammed into his back and he was momentarily too stunned to get up. He registered the telltale shattering of wood before he was slung onto his back, a vamped out Spike hovering over him, table leg in hand. 

"Believe that I wanna torture you so bad that I can taste it. But I won't. Only because I don't want my girls to see your undead face again," Spike growled. Even as he demon demanded pain and suffering, he didn't want to expose Buffy or Faith to this evil creature a second longer. 

Seth only smiled, and clasped his head behind his neck. "Uhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, buddy boy." 

Spike sneered, before raising the stake, "But you're not." And with that, he slammed the wood home. 

To say that nothing happened would have been inaccurate. More to the matter, nothing happened to _Seth. For Spike, it was a whole other thing. _

Once the wood had penetrated its target, Spike's chest erupted into a maelstrom of pain and he flung himself off of Seth. 

Seth watched in amusement as Spike convulsed in pain before he pulled the stake from his chest. Although he had seen the effects on living entities, never had he seen what would happen if a vampire tried to stake him. He got to his feet casually, brushing the dust from his pants and blocking out the pain in his chest where the stake had been before clasping his hands behind his back and walking over to Spike, studying the writhing vampire intently. 

"You know," he said after a minute, "that looks like it really hurts." He squatted next to the vampire. "That's what you get when you don't listen. I heard that about you though, stubborn as all get out. Your daughter was like that until I broke her. Then she was quite the docile one. Well," he amended, "that's not quite true. She tried to fight but her heart was never in it after that first time." 

Spike heard Seth's words but the pain that was slowly receding in his chest was still enough to block out any other emotion. In all his years, Spike had never felt something as mind numbing as what he had just experienced. Even Glory poking holes in him for hours didn't compare and _that was a hell god. He didn't know what it was, but Seth seemed to have been telling the truth about not being able to die and that didn't bode well for the good guys. _

"What the bloody hell," Spike choked out, not surprised when he spit up several mouthfuls of blood. He grunted when Seth grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

"See, what did I tell you? I. Can't. Die. Do you need me to beat it into that peroxide poisoned head of yours?" 

Despite the pain, Spike chuckled. "Look who's talkin' mate. Don't think you came by that mop naturally. And might I add that that's a very tacky job you did on it."

"Well, I guess that's just another thing we have in common."

"Other than the fact that we are both vampires, I have nothing in common with a wanker such as yourself." 

"I'm hurt Spike, really I am," Seth commented quite insincerely. "But, honestly, you don't wanna know what we have in common?" 

"Not especially," he said, rolling his eyes. He wanted to attack but the jolt--no--the jagged white-hot, indescribable lava pain that had coursed through his chest had sapped Spike of his energy and though he could feel his strength slowly returning, he was no match for Seth at the moment. 

"Well, too bad, you're gonna listen. Now, aside from the aesthetic, our relationships are quite similar. I mean, I already have the love of that little bit of cuteness, Dawn." On Spike' murderous glare, Seth replied, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. When we had her holed up, she attacked me. Practically raped my lips with that virgin mouth of hers. It was something to behold." Seth covered the pang of emotion that went with knowing the Dawn that kissed him wouldn't exist after tonight. Shaking it off, he continued, his eyes locked on Spike. 

"But that's not all." He leaned into Spike's ear as if he harbored a vital secret. "We've both fucked slayers." 

Spike's energy surged in outrage and he lunged for the other vampire's exposed throat only to be thrown down viciously. Seth held him tightly around the neck and the blood from the wounds Spike had inflicted slid down Seth's tattooed arm. 

"Truth hurts, don't it? How about this truth. After this little ritual is complete, and Emerald is mine once again, I may have a go at it with your slut of a slayer." Seth stole a glance towards Buffy who had passed out against the pillar she was leaning on earlier. 

"Think she would like me? From what I read, she is a whore for vampires. Come to think of it, Gabriel did tell me that Angelus was the first to break her in. Guess him and me have something in common what with me breaking in Faith. Did you know she was a virgin when I took her? I'd go into details but, you know, we're kinda running out of time…" 

Just as his words were spoken, a shimmering light signified the return of Jennifer. Seth took a moment to study the feline grace of his lover who was now shrouded in an overflowing black robe that trailed several feet behind her. She glanced over at him and smiled. It was time. 

"Well, lookie, lookie. Time to get this show on the road." Seth pulled Spike to him and smiled viciously. "I'll wake you up when we get to the good part. 

"Wha…?" But before Spike could finish, Seth slammed his head into the floor and stars flooded Spike's vision until there was nothing. 

***It's not looking too good for our heroes. Everyone is down for the count, some worse off then others and now comes the Enjoining. Will Jennifer succeed and complete the transformation into Emerald and wipe Dawn from the mix? Will Spike or Faith wake up in time to stop it? Guess you have to wait and see. Tune in next week, for the next chapter, _Reunion: Redux. _


	14. Reunion:Redux

Family Ties II

Chapter 13

__

Reunion: Redux

"Hello, my love," Jennifer cooed as Seth walked over to her, dragging the unconscious bodies of Spike and Buffy behind him. As she glided towards him, the vampire dropped the arms of the two warriors and met his bronze beauty halfway. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, his hands coming to rest on her hips and claimed her mouth as his own. The quick greeting soon escalated and both participants barely contained the lust that had fired through them. 

Finally, Jennifer broke the kiss, smiling seductively at her vampire. "Now, none of that, Seth. This vessel must be pure for the ritual." 

Seth laughed throatily, his hands roaming up and down the expanse of her back. "Well then, I guess you can chalk this one up because, after last night, there's nothing pure about that vessel of yours." 

She couldn't bite back the chuckle and swatted him in the chest. "You really are something, you know that?"

"So I've been told," he replied. He released her but not before giving her one last kiss. As she walked away from him, Seth noticed for the first time the symbol that had been etched in the center of the room. It consisted of a diamond shape centered in a circle of candles. He sniffed the air and deciphered that it had been drawn in blood. He watched as the two remaining Jct'ars situated Buffy, Giles, Willow and Tara at four points, an unconscious Dawn in the middle. The latter wore the same robe as Jennifer though Dawn's face had been painted with several unfamiliar symbols. He listened as Rack circled the area, all the while chanting in some archaic language. 

Seth rolled his eyes at the warlock and walked over to Jennifer who was now painting her face with the same symbols that covered Dawn's face. 

"In case you were wondering what I meant," she said, never breaking her concentration, "is that while you guys with your showcasing your testosterone, a cleansing ritual had to be performed directly above the spot where the Enjoining is to take place."

"Is that why you're doing this here?" 

"Yes. That and the fact that we will need the energies of these unfortunate people to power the ritual."

"What about the slayer and the others positioned around the symbol?"

"The Enjoining does not just require the energies of these people," she gestured casually, "but the four closest to her in blood, mind, spirit and heart. Only with their blood will I be able to merge with her." 

"Hmmm," he said as they both walked back towards the center of the Bronze. With everyone in place, Seth watched as the Jct'ars shackled Xander to the still bleeding Anya while the unconscious Spike was chained to a pillar. Faith remained untied and Seth watched her head swivel back and forth and he knew she was on the cusps of waking up. 

"Seth," Jennifer's voice broke him from his thoughts and he turned blue eyes toward his consort. "Remember," she said, her eyes focused, "once the ritual starts, nothing will be able to stop it. Be that as it may, I would keep an eye on that slayer of yours and her vampire of a father. Something about her…" she paused and shook her head before continuing. "After the ritual, I will be extremely weak so I will need you to be there for me."

"Always," he smiled at her but did not move to touch her, not wanting to disrupt the flow of magick through her. "So, what about them?" He gestured towards Buffy and the others around the diamond's points. "Will they die?" 

"No. Taking too much of their essence would only increase Dawn's resistance to me and, in all likelihood, would set her up as the dominant personality as Emerald with only trace elements of mine infused with it."

"Can't let that happen, now can we?" he winked at her and she smiled genuinely. 

"Remember, love, after tonight, nothing will stand in our way." 

"That's right," he replied, his tone holding a hint of sadness, "nothing." 

***

"Are you ready?" Rack asked as Jennifer took her place in the center of the diamond opposite Dawn. 

"Ready," she replied and took Dawn's hands in her own. When they touched, the unconscious teen's body stiffened and she mimicked the cross-legged pose of Jennifer. The raven-haired woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before starting the chant. 

"For that which is of nothing and everything, nonexistent and omnipresent, powerless and omnipotent, I beseech you." She felt the energy slowly build within her as the air became heavy with the forces she was calling forth. "From those that lie before us, I draw from them life--siphon into me the eternal energies that have been granted them, give me that which has been created unto them so that I may take as my own and create new life." 

The ground shook and Seth righted himself, tightening his grip on the unconscious Faith. The two Jct'ars stood on either side of him and their fear was a pungent odor in his nostrils. Not that he could blame them. To be honest, he could barely contain the jagged edge of fear that ran through him as the power in the room pressed upon him. There was no doubt in his mind nor his demon's that whatever it was Jennifer was bringing forth was a power no demon, no _one _should ever experience. In it was the presence of life and death alike. A life of untold contentment that he could only assume to be that of Heaven and a death so dark and oppressive that Hell was not a strong enough word to describe it. As fearless as he was, Seth wanted nothing more than to be done with this ritual so that he could have his Emerald back. _Even if it's never the same with us, _he thought sullenly before turning his attention back to Jennifer. 

***

Jennifer knew that the purity of the life forces she had just brokered could not be contained in this mortal shell but they had been required in order that she break through the first barrier of defense of the Key. She had to cloak herself in the essence of light in order to be accepted into the Key. 

Her body spasmed as it was inundated with the life forces of the Bronzers. Her body was outlined with a whitish glow whose luminance increased to the point that her features were barely visible through the light. 

"Out of the Darkness comes the Light of Day. In love's heart, hatred is born. Created in innocence, dying in sin. The spark of the life is shrouded in death. Lord of Lords, Creator of all, subservient to none, I beseech from thee the power to unite that which was created as One--that which shall never be disjoined. The Key of Light--keeper of the eternal flame of life and restitution." The bright glow emanating from Jennifer had died down and was joined by a similar emerald glow from the teenager. 

The jolt of purity startled Jennifer and she faltered momentarily before she began again with the preordained words. "The First. That from which sin is born and life is ended. Bind us together as One--the Keepers of Life and Death, our mind and thoughts cohesive as one."

Dawn's eyes snapped open as she was ripped from the darkness, her skin unnaturally warm as thoughts of yesteryear and a million tomorrows bombarded her mind. She tried to scream but instead found herself repeating Jennifer's words though in a language she did not know. 

The symbols etched on Jennifer's face began to pulse and the heat they generated was past uncomfortable but nothing could be done. She watched as Dawn's eyes filtered green, the pulsating glow surrounding the teen increasing with each second. It brightened unbearably though Jennifer could do nothing to look away. After Dawn finished the words, however, it dimmed to the same dull radiance that encompassed Jennifer. 

__

Now it is time to bridge the gap, Jennifer thought to herself. Both her and Dawn nodded simultaneously and she read confusion written in the teen's eyes. Truthfully, Jennifer hadn't been aware that both she and Dawn would be willing participants as she figured the girl would be unconscious throughout it all. She mentally shrugged her shoulders and caught the glint of steel as Rack held the knife in hand, approaching the first Scoobie from which to draw blood from. 

Buffy. 

***

As she shook off the final vestiges of darkness, the first thing Faith became aware of was the overwhelming power buzzing around her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced and she knew that a power this great was something reserved for only the most celestial of beings. 

She tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind only to choke as Seth's arm tightened around her neck. 

"Nah, nah, nah," Seth whispered into her ear, his free hand caressing her midriff, "none of that sweetie bear." She tried prying his arm from her throat but coupled with the wave of nausea roiling in her guts and his superior strength, she could do nothing but wait for him to loosen his grip. 

"Now," he said as she ceased struggling, "are you gonna be a good girl and watch the nice ritual or do I have to muss you up some more?" he punctuated the last part by running his tongue over her neck. Faith shivered at the touch and was powerless to stop the tears that began to fall from her eyes. "That's my girl," he smiled and brought a hand up to her face to taste the salty moisture. "Mmmm, just as good as ever," he sung as he brought his fingers from his lips. "You know, after all this is over, I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Faith whimpered when Seth's erection ground against her butt. She knew that, if this succeeded, she would be at his mercy again and she'd rather die than to feel him on her, violating her again. _Daddy, please help me,_ she cried inwardly when her eyes came to rest on the unconscious Spike, bound to a support pillar. 

"He can't help you," Seth murmured, "and neither can mommy dearest." At the mention of Buffy, Faith turned toward the pulsating energy and saw Jennifer and Dawn surrounded by varying glows of white and green, respectively. Her attention was taken from them as she saw the raggedy form of Rack approach an unmoving figure that she finally made out as Buffy. Faith screamed for her as she watched, helplessly as the knife Rack held bit into the flesh of the unconscious slayer. 

For a fleeting moment, a renewed strength coursed within her only to die down as Seth pushed her to her knees, his grip tightening further. 

"I said settle down," he grunted and Faith knew that in a few more minutes, her strength would return. How, she did not know, just that it would. And when it did, she'd be able to get away from Seth. 

The only thing she didn't know was whether it would be in time to save Dawn. 

***

Dawn Summers was vaguely aware of what was going on around her. To her, it was more like a movie that she watched out of her periphery, unable to get a clear picture of the action. But that was not completely true, for there was a part of her, the Aged part of her, that was intimately aware of every molecule of energy that crackled through the air. That part of her danced and wove through the swirls of light and power that flowed through her and her dark sister's veins. Yes, the First was here to and, despite what the others may have thought, the Aged part of Dawn Summers wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her dark sister. They had never been meant to be separated for so long but the time for their reunion was nigh. It was all as it was supposed to be--except…except something was missing. Something important. 

Something that, once the Enjoining was complete, would give her a choice. And without it, what should be a glorious union would be nothing more than the beginning of the end…

***

Jennifer saw the recognition within the Key's eyes and, as their thoughts were coalescing as one, she knew that the Key understood Jennifer's plan. The Enjoining was the beginning of what would be the millennium before the final battle of Armageddon, where the One would lead the six and the warriors of Heaven against Lucifer and the true forces of Hell. It was a battle that, as respective beacons of Light and Dark, the Key and the First could not partake in individually, thus the reasoning for the Enjoining. However, with Jennifer as the dominant personality, as she would be without the Heart, the armies of Satan would have the advantage. There were no books that contained this knowledge, however as only the first two created housed that particular knowledge. But they would know, in time, they would all know…

Jennifer watched as Rack sliced into Buffy's palm, reciting the required incantation. 

"Blood of the blood," he said before slamming the knife into the edge of the diamond symbol. 

"That from which the shell of the Key was created, sister and mother both, I beseech you, oh Host, bind our bodies as one," Dawn/Jennifer said, their voices low though the power of it reverberated throughout the club. The blood that dripped from the knife snaked its way into the diamond's center and stopped between the two women. 

They watched as the blood congealed, seeping underneath them, an endless pool forming from the handful of drops that had fallen from the blade. Slowly, the pool began to take shape, the swirling energies around the two women facilitating its growth. They felt it sap the energy from them and, though the pain was immense, the knowledge of what was to happen fueled their concentration even as their bodies faded between physical and incorporeal states, their essences bleeding into the third ethereal entity that had formed between them. 

Rack had pulled a second knife from his waist and duplicated the same thing he had done with Buffy, though his words differed. 

"Mind and Knowledge, that which is the father," he said and sliced into Giles' palm. 

"That from which the Key's mind has been nourished and cultivated, trust to bind us and our intuitions to understand." 

As before, the blood snaked towards them until it rested in between the two women. Pulling the energy from them, it filtered into the third shape that had formed between them at the spilling of Buffy's blood. It shimmered before glowing with an electric blue tint, twirling in and out of the ethereal forms of Dawn and Jennifer before lancing through the top of the third figure between them. 

Dawn's mind shook with the inundation of thoughts that were not her own, yet were. She saw through dark eyes as He was nailed to the cross and laughed as a spear lanced His flesh. She oversaw the slaughter of billions with the inclusion of an errant thought. Then there was Angel, his eyes wide with fear as she taunted him with the blood that would always be on his conscience…then she saw the slayer, heard Buffy's sardonic words before she dissipated. She waited patiently, then the body had become ripe for possession and she resurrected the body of Jennifer Calendar… 

The images shifted for Jennifer as she saw an existence not of the physical but the metaphysical. It had been a state she had not been privy to for countless eons. The physical had always been the First's primary weapon even in her wraithlike state. But now, she was overwhelmed by the sheer brilliance of existing between time and space, transcending all but Him, and the peace that was within her was indescribable. Then, it changed, watching as she became one with the body. Standing over her irate sister, she asked annoyingly 'Can we go Now?'…The pain of the knife as she cut herself, her human mind unable to comprehend not existing. Her heart fluttered as she watched him light the cigarette, 'I feel safe with you…' she said dreamily…the fear as Doc sliced into her flesh was overwhelmed by the grief of watching her sister jump into the portal…

Then the confusion was gone as the two minds had now fell in sync with one another. Though their purposes were at odds, their focus was as one…

_Halfway there, _Dawn/Jennifer thought, sensing Rack approach the third form that represented the heart. 

Willow.

***

"Balls," Spike muttered as he swam from the confines of darkness. His head (not to mention several other parts of his body) was throbbed deliciously. He reached to touch the back of his head but received a notice in the form of immobility that he was chained up. 

"Fan-bloody-tastic," he swore and jerked at the chains. Though they had been set in place pretty well, he didn't doubt that with a few well-placed tugs here and there, he could free himself from them. "In about two days," he told himself, pissed that he would be of no use to the Scoobs if…

_Daddy, please help me, _the voice sounded in his head and he instantly recognized it. "Bitlet?" he called aloud, his eyes falling on his girl for the first time. He stared in fury, vamping out as he watched Seth's arm wrapped around her waist. He tugged violently at the chains, oblivious to the metal indenting his skin, intent on ripping that look of smugness off the vampire's face. When he got out of…

And that's when he smelled it. 

Though extremely concerned about Faith, the power that filtered the air drew Spike's attention to the center of the Bronze. His face melted back into its human form and he felt a knife turn in his chest at the site before him. 

There, in the center of it all, holding hands with that Jennifer woman, was his Nibblet. She looked nothing like the uncertain, precocious and sarcastic teenager he had spent the majority of last summer with, though her traits, albeit cloudy, were still the same. The rigid posture she sat with coupled by the surety of her limited movements told him that the power that had slept within her for the past year was finally coming forth and he didn't know whether to be elated or terrified. Considering the scent of blood in the air—Buffy's blood, no less--his mind clung to the latter. He had to free himself from these bonds if he was going to be of any assistance to his girls. 

Yanking at the chains once more with an even greater tenacity, Spike felt them give some more. If he had just a little more time, then maybe he could stop the ritual before it was completed. He ignored the nagging feeling that, even if he did escape in time, what he did would have no consequence on the remainder of the night. 

But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

***

Rack studied the serene face of Willow, her eyebrows scrunched in exhaustion and dread. Even unconscious, she sensed what was going on, and was powerless to stop it. 

_There, there my sweet Strawberry, _Rack cooed internally as he slashed the knife across her palm, fascinated as the rich coppery scent of her blood flooded his nostrils. _Can't get distracted, _he reminded himself. 

"Will and determination, strength of heart," he chanted before stabbing the knife into the floor. _Don't worry, my strawberry, _he smiled to himself as he walked to the final Scoobie, _after all this is over, you and I will have a nice, long acquaintance._

***

"Fire of the heart, that which gives us power, awaken within us." As the blood congealed in the center, an indigo flame enveloped the center of the circle and the onlookers turned 

away as the radiance of the flame was too much to bear.

The flames licked at the outer edges of the circle, the barrier biting back the power that threatened to destroy all outside it. But just as quickly as it begun, the indigo blaze simmered until it was nothing more than a glistening jewel in the chest of the third figure whose corporeal state increased exponentially until it was the only solid form inside of the ritual area. 

Only a sliver of form remained of the Key and the First, though they were frozen in the same position. They were only vaguely aware of their individuality, instead, their personas flowing as one. _Not after the final piece has been completed, _Dawn/Jennifer thought as Rack stood over the final piece of the puzzle. 

Tara. 

***

"No," Faith choked out as Rack cut into Tara's flesh. Seth's tightening grip elicited a sharp cry from Faith. 

"Now I thought we were clear on your behavior, Faithie? Don't make me have to do something I really don't wanna do." Though his words were sure, Faith detected a hint of uncertainty underneath his bravado. Her strength had returned considerably though not enough to break his grip, so Faith knew she needed a diversion. 

"Seth," she forced and he loosened his grip minutely. 

"What is it, honey bear?" 

"You're afraid." It wasn't a question and she felt his body tense ever so slightly, so she pressed her advantage. "You don't think she will be the same when all this is over." 

"She's going to be either Emerald or Jennifer," he said casually though the doubt was evident to her trained ears. 

"No, she's not. Do you really think that the Jennifer you know will be the same after she garners all that power?" 

Seth hesitated before he replied. "Even if that's true, she'll be my Emerald again," Faith heard the longing in his voice and knew she didn't have much time to press the advantage. She could feel Tara's blood seeping towards the center of the diamond, the final component: The Spirit. 

"No it won't be. Don't you see? The Emerald you know never went through the ritual."

"How do you…?"

"I was with Dawn for ten years before she left us. The Emerald you know did not have the purity that this ritual will give her. And with the blood of the four any traces of Dawn's personality will be wiped out…she will be the First completely. Don't you realize what that imbalance will do?"

"What do you mean?" Seth's grip loosened more and she edged herself closer to him, glancing towards Dawn she saw the increasing glow of a purple light in the center of the ritual. Time was almost up.

"The One is supposed to be an even balance of the Key and the First, the blood of the others will allow her to subvert all the goodness that you love in Dawn. She will _never _be the same, the one you love." Seth inhaled sharply, the wheels turning in his mind. He had wondered why Jennifer had refrained from telling him what Buffy and the others would be used for until the last minute. And Faith was right, his attraction to Dawn had been instant, unlike the lust he had felt for Jennifer. In fact…

Before he finished the thought, Faith slammed her head into his chin, causing him to stumble backwards. She swung her left arm around, smashing it into the first Jct'ar's face and before the second could react, executed a vicious jump spin kick, her right heel cracking its jaw. Already, she saw Seth on his feet and knew she would never get there in time. 

__

You always have a choice. The words of Emerald rang in her mind and she grasped at the locket around her neck. A warmth she had never felt radiated from it, as if it was speaking to her. _It's all I have left of my family _she had told Buffy and Spike. 

"My family," she whispered and automatically brought her elbow up, momentarily stunning Seth. She heard him growl and knew her time was up. So, without another thought, she hurled the silver locket into the maelstrom that was the Enjoining. 

***

"Essence of spirit, give us direction and vision of spirit," Jennifer called and Tara's blood joined the others and slowly grew, its purple flare coursing with energy as it snaked through the three silhouettes that burned bright as everything else slowly fell away. 

Jennifer was shaken as her spirit and Dawn's weakened essence clashed. It would take longer than the other three pieces though after it was completed, she would ascend as the One. 

She smiled as Dawn's spirit was pressed away. Now all she needed was to close the circle with a simple phrase, thus locking the two together for eternity. 

"Oh Lord, as this circle is never ending, bind us eternally, never to be torn asunder! Let it be done! Let it be done! Let it be done!" 

The wave of power shot from out of the circle just as Faith's locket fell into the lap of the only solid figure in the circle. The figure that was now Emerald. 

Faith and the others were blown to the floor, the pulse sapping their energies and they fell away into unconsciousness. 

The Enjoining was complete.

***Note: The colors representing the four Scoobies were used as I saw their personalities and abilities. 

Buffy (red)--Energy, determination, passion. 

Giles (blue)--Trust, intuition. 

Willow (indigo)--Power.

Tara (Purple)--Spiritual, visionary.

***Those were the descriptions I felt best described what they were contributing to the Enjoining. Of course, there are other adjectives that the colors represent but I listed the ones that I used. Creative licensing of sorts. Hehe. 

***If you have questions, feel free to email me. Some things will be answered in the coming chapters. As far as other questions, we shall see if the sequel, _Severed Ties, _delves into them. 

***Next chapter, _A Father's Rage. _Spike is shocked when he finds out who Faith really is. But not for long as he has a score to settle with a certain bad ass vamp…

***Next update will be Friday, Nov 1st. Only three chapters left!!!


	15. A Father's Rage

Family Ties II

Chapter 14

__

A Father's Rage

Seth groaned as his scrambled senses slowly returned to him. He was acutely aware of a petite form huddled beneath him, his lithe body spread across the much smaller person. The smell was definitely feminine and he could detect the telltale rise and fall of breathing, so she was still alive. Forcing his aching arms to push him up, Seth stared at a tangled mop of strawberry blond hair that was matted on one side with dried blood. As he became more aware of his being, Seth recognized the tiny creature underneath him and he smiled wickedly. 

"Well, what have we here?" he whispered into Faith's ear and her body recoiled at his intimate murmurs though she was still unconscious. "Looks like I've got you where…I want you…" he said, the last part trailing off as his eyes had looked up to survey his surroundings. When he saw the bodies strewn about the floor and the smoke filtering through the air, the memory of the last few minutes slammed into the forefront of his mind. 

"Fuck," he uttered in disbelief, which soon became rage when he remembered why he was on top of Faith. "You bitch!" He spat and slammed his fist into her kidney. The force of the blow was enough to awakened the slayer and she groaned in pain. The noise had a two-fold effect on the vampire, arousing him as well as filling him with an unkempt rage and he wasn't sure which was controlling his actions as his fists rained blow after blow into her lower back and neck, all the while his lower body pressed intimately against her. 

"You like that, you little whore?" her roared, his eyes bleeding with the red and gold of his demon. "You like the pain," punch, "don't worry," punch, "because I will give it to you just how you like it." 

Seth's lengthened nails ripped through the flimsy shirt that Faith wore, tearing into her skin as well. The pain lanced through her and she screamed, though it was more out of terror and helplessness as Seth dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her against him. 

"Please, no," she whimpered, the shame of what he was about to do coupled with her injuries immobilizing her desire to fight back. "Please, Seth…" He silenced her with a punch to the back of the head and, without warning, sank his teeth into her neck. 

The pain of his fangs ripping her flesh was exquisite and Faith fought the almost irresistible urge to black out. But she knew she had to stay awake, no matter her desire to be unconscious as Seth's hands ravaged her already bruised body. Buffy and the others would need her and, if that meant to be at the mercy of Seth until they recovered, then so be it. 

The anger and frustration drove Seth's innate need to inflict injury upon the slayer. After all, it was her fault that the ritual had been interrupted. At least in the haze of his mind she had interrupted it. Though he remembered Jennifer's words that nothing could stop the ritual once it had begun, he had doubted those words when her shrill cry thundered through his ears just as he tackled Faith to the ground. It was unlike anything he had ever heard and all Seth could think of was that whatever Faith had thrown into the circle had disrupted the energies that had been flowing through his lover. Yes, Faith would pay. First with her dignity then with her life. 

Seth pulled away from Faith's neck violently, the sickening sound of ripping flesh catapulting through the air. He lowered himself on top of the whimpering slayer and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking her head up. 

"You know what I'm gonna do to you for this?" He whispered darkly into her ear. "I'm gonna hurt you so bad baby that, by the time I'm done with you, I'd be surprised if you'll ever be able to look anyone in the eye again." He shoved her face into the ground, shuddering at the crack of her skull as he fisted the fabric of her pants in one hand. 

"Tell me when it hurts," he taunted and motioned to rip the material away but a faint moan pulled his attention from Faith. 

"Jennifer?" He called out as his eyes focused on the nude figure in ritual area. The last time he had looked, there had been three figures there, though two were more astral than solid. Slowly, he lifted himself off of Faith and walked cautiously over to the bronzed flesh woman, the creak of his boots thunderous in the tomblike club. 

After what seemed like hours, he finally reached the unmoving form and kneeled down beside her. With his hand shaking, Seth reached for Jennifer and when he touched her shoulder a warmth unlike anything he had ever felt coursed through him. His demon screamed for him to run but the man in him gravitated towards the beauty of his love, the only woman who had ever held his heart. 

Emerald. 

***

The eerily familiar scent of blood was what brought Spike back to consciousness. He fought to grasp the events of the last few minutes. The last thing he remembered was tugging violently at the chains before an overwhelming…something slammed into him, rendering him unconscious. He pushed himself from the floor noting that the chains were no where to be found. He brushed aside the thought of why quickly, as the pounding in his head was not up for sharing brain space. His fingered the back of his head to the source of the pain. 

"Bloody hell," he cursed when he saw the blood that coated his pale fingertips. He instinctively went to pat the injury again but he caught movement out the corner of his eye. He whirled toward the source while at the same time adorning his game face, his body coiled for attack. 

He watched as Seth walked over to Dawn--hey, where was the other woman? Didn't matter, all that mattered was that the bastard was touching his Nibblet. A growl reverberated in his chest and he took two steps toward the unsuspecting demon when he caught sight of Faith strewn about, her clothes ripped, laying deathly still a few feet away from the still unmoving Jct'ars. He sniffed the air and his undead heart constricted at what he smelled. 

It was her blood that had roused him from oblivion and it was her blood that now screamed for him as her voice in his head had done earlier. But this time, it was different. This was not a plea for help but a call for solace. Spike didn't have to see the wound or listen to her pulse to know what was wrong. The scent of her blood told him everything.

And it told him that Faith was dying. 

***

She had known the moment Seth's fangs ripped a chunk of her flesh away that he had been careless. As many times as he had drank from her, never had he been so primal, even during his…

Faith closed her eyes tightly, attempting to shut out the images of him on top of her, in her, soiling her body and soul. Somehow, despite the weakness that pervaded through her veins, Faith laughed humorlessly. 

__

Here I am, bleeding to death and the only thing I can think of is the things that sick bastard did to me, she thought bitterly. There had been so many good times, seventeen years of them, to be exact, that should have obliterated the horrors she had faced during the last six years of fighting Gabriel's forces. But her mind was too tired to conjure up the images of days past and instead settled for the sweet, assuring voice of her father. 

"Bitlet," Spike whispered and Faith opened her eyes. 

"Daddy?" She murmured and though her strength was fading, lifted her hand to the one that caressed her cheek. "Daddy is it you?" 

"Yeah, 'let, it's me," he said, unable to keep the emotion from his voice. He pulled off his duster and wrapped it around her shoulders as he brought her to his lap. 

Tears of joy and heartache poured from Faith's cerulean green orbs as she looked upon her father. She had waited two years to lay eyes upon him and, now that they had bonded once more, she was being taken away from him.

She watched with hooded eyes as Spike ripped his shirt off and pressed it to her neck to staunch the bleeding. She winced at the pressure but remained. Faith stared into his tear-filled eyes and marveled at how they could be terrifying and in the next instance, loving and soothing. She had no answer and, instead, smiled sweetly at him. 

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered, fighting to stay awake. If she closed her eyes for too long, it would all be over. Already the blood loss was too severe as her main artery was shredded. _At least I get to die in his arms, _she thought weakly. 

"Baby, it's gonna be all right, you'll see," he soothed though the panic in his voice was obvious. 

"You don't have to lie, Daddy," Faith assured, "I'm a big girl now. Been fighting the forces of darkness for six years running. I know what death's like." 

"No you don't," he whispered harshly. "Neither you nor your Mum have any idea what true death is. Death is me," he murmured and Faith barely made out what he had said. 

"Don't be a git, Daddy," she said before a fit of coughing lanced through her and several gobs of dark blood spilled from her lips. Spike brushed the blood from her lips and stared as it mixed with his. So sweet, this life giving substance, so rich and empowering. It was what gave his dead flesh the strength to carry on for a hundred years and it would power him until his bones were dust. No, she was wrong; he was death. Always had been and always would be. 

"I'm not wrong, Daddy. Look, as much as I love discussing the philosophy of things with you, I don't have much time…" she coughed loudly again and a sob caught in the vampire's throat. 

"Don't say that, Bitlet, you can't…I…can't lose you…won't let you…" he couldn't finish as the tears poured from his eyes and Faith could only watch, her heart breaking at the sight of her daddy, her hero, broken and in tears. 

"Daddy," Faith demanded, her voice brokering no argument, "it's not about me anymore. I already told you, it's too late for that. But not for the others…" her eyes glazed over and Spike knew she was almost gone. 

"Faith," he said as panic set in. Having no other course of action, he slapped her hard in the face. "Wake up, baby. We need you. Me and your Mum. Don't you wanna see your Mum again?" 

At that her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly. "You have to take care of her and the others. Make sure she and Dawn…" 

"Dawn," Spike whimpered and stole a glance at Seth, whose back was turned. The rage bubbled inside of him, at himself and at Seth. He had failed Dawn, they all had. They hadn't performed the counter spell and his Nibblet was lost forever. 

"No, she's not," Faith muttered. On his confused look, she reiterated. "Dawn's not lost, Daddy. I think…I think I did something to help her." 

"What did you do?" 

"The…the same thing she gave me…a choice…" 

***

Seth smiled warmly when he saw his love's eyelashes flutter and her breathing pick up. She moaned several times and Seth knew she was on the verge of waking up. He tenderly brushed a lock of black hair from her forehead and relaxed himself enough to take in her features. 

She was every bit as beautiful as Emerald—well, that was expected, considering that she _was _Emerald. Everything from the bronze skin to the dark hair was intact. Her skin was alight with the effervescent glow that often accompanied Emerald's change in moods and Seth stroked the flesh of her arm, content in her supernatural warmth. His cold heart thawed when he felt her lean into his touch. 

"Em, baby," he cooed as her lips parted slightly. "Wake up, baby. It's me, Seth." Slowly—agonizingly slow for him—Emerald's eyes fluttered once more until he saw a slip of green through the slit between her cracked eyelids. 

"S…Seth…?" she managed, her voice disjointed. 

"Yeah, it's me. Are…how do you feel?" His hand slid to the small of her back as she forced herself to sit up. Her delicate hand came up to massage her temples. 

"Fine…I think. A little power dizzy but—all things considered…" she trailed off as her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and she gasped in horror. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Seth asked, not bothering to hide his concern. 

"All…all these people…" a single tear escaped down her cheek and Seth's apprehension grew. "I…I killed them..." 

"You had to, to come back to me, you had to." 

She looked at him, the confusion evident in her eyes. He brushed his knuckles across her cheeks and caught the glint of silver around her neck but he ignored it, focusing on her dazed eyes. 

"I can feel them…their lives inside me," her brows knitted, "and it's not just them, it's everybody. Everything." 

"Everything?" 

"Everything," She reiterated and her eyes traveled to the two blondes sitting together. "And everyone." 

***

Spike's eyes studied the increasingly pallid face of the young woman in his arms. Here she was, a surrogate daughter he had come to know and love with the ferocity of someone from his loins in the span of two days. And, just like he had with Buffy, he could do nothing but watch her die. 

Faith's short breaths had dropped to shallow pants and her eyes refused to stay open. Her hand had fallen away from Spike's, as she no longer had the strength to grip it. His distress bled into her mind and that had been the only thing keeping her afloat in the realm of the living. _If I was a vampire, I could just latch on to his vein and drink away, _she thought as the haze built a fence around her mind. _I guess this is the end…_she thought until a clear thought blazed through her darkening state. Something her father had said about blood relationships between a vampires and its childe. 

"Daddy," She called weakly. 

"Yes, Bitlet?" Spike replied. He fought to keep his voice calm as he listened to her weakening pulse filter through his ears. 

"I…need for you…to…feed…me." 

"Feed you?" He questioned after a moment of utter bewilderment. 

She nodded and forced the sluggish words from her lips. "Your blood…it can…it can help…" 

"How, baby?" 

She smiled at his confusion before she replied. "Just…like a childe and sire our…my father's blood…it can…it can heal me." 

Spike pieced together her broken words and understood what she was saying. Being the daughter of a vampire, it made sense for that parent's blood to be a sort of all-purpose elixir, just as Angel's blood had been to him. The only problem was that it was necessary to have a direct blood link for it to work correctly and he only assumed that that would be true even more so with a half-vampire as Faith was. Spike sighed and, for the first time in decades, he truly wished for Angel. 

"I…it won't help, Bitlet. It would only work if you had a direct blood connection to me, not the cross-familial bond we have now…" the apology that he wanted to express was silenced by the tender feel of her fingers on his lips. Faith stared into the stormy eyes of her father and smiled--all the love and tenderness she had ever felt for him, the goodbye she never got to say, radiated through to him. 

"I know," was all she said and Spike narrowed his eyes, searching hers for the confidence of her tone. It didn't take long for him to find it, and when he did, the surge of joy that exploded within him was only hampered by his need to keep her alive. 

Finally, after all they had been through in the last few days, Spike finally knew. 

And it had only taken one unguarded look for him to see the truth. 

***

Buffy awoke when she heard a familiar voice waft through the air. She tried to move but her body had other ideas. She groaned inwardly, careful not to alert anyone of her condition. Stretching out her senses, she felt the presence of two vampires close by. One was definitely Spike and she thanked God that he was still alive. The second vampire, however, she was not too happy was still undead and kicking. 

_That bastard, _she swore as another jolt of electric pain seared her. The damage Seth had done to her arm was quite severe and she knew she'd be out of action for at least a week while it healed. _But I'll be in commission long enough to dust him, _she thought bitterly. 

"Everyone?" His voice sounded and Buffy assumed he was talking to Jennifer. 

"Yes, everyone," was the reply and Buffy bit her lip to prevent her from screaming out Dawn's name. _She's alive, _the slayer thought joyously and cracked an eye open just enough to take in the scene before her. 

Seth had his back turned to her and his body position shielded her from viewing Dawn. She could have maneuvered around but didn't want to turn Seth's attention to her in the current state that she was in. So, Buffy opted to remain still and listen in on the conversation. 

"Emerald, did it work?" Buffy was surprised at the concern in Seth's voice but discounted it as his desire to see the First now Enjoined wreck havoc across the world. And that was when it hit her. 

They had come here, not to stop the ritual, but to perform the barrier spell to keep Dawn's personality in tact. She knew Giles and the others hadn't succeeded though she blamed herself. She had failed Dawn. As the realization sunk in, she couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes. 

**

Not wasting a moment to contemplate the startling revelation, Spike pushed up the sleeve of the shirt he had worn underneath his red button down, his other hand still holding Faith gingerly in his lap. Putting his bare arm to his lips, he vamped out and sliced open his vein. He watched the blood seep to the surface and rushed it to his daughter's lips. 

"Faith, baby," he cooed to the barely conscious slayer, "here you go. Drink it up, Bitlet." He nudged her head forward to his wrist and his eyes widened when he saw her teeth lengthen before she latched onto his wrist. 

For a vampire, feeding was everything. Of course, draining the life essence of a human was intoxicating but it could not compare to the explosion of ecstasy one felt when drinking the blood of one's Sire. The converse was also true; allowing a childe to feed from you was just as powerful, just as orgasmic. And there was nothing like it for Spike, except the blood of a slayer. 

As he watched Faith milk his veins, he marveled at how this moment made all the other bloodlettings pale by comparison. True, the same heady rush swept over him as well as the invariable need to hold this child in his arms forever. But it was not a need based on lust or anything sexual but one of indescribable love. It was a need to protect and to feel this tiny woman in his arms, a woman that he had helped create. He felt a smile etch his face and, despite the amount of blood she ingested from him, Spike actually felt invigorated. He sensed his wounds healing at the same time his strength began to return and he couldn't help but smile at it all. 

The smile quickly faded as he saw them and he had to restrain himself from pulling away from Faith. 

One by one, images not his own assaulted his mind with an animalistic fervor. He watched helplessly as Faith saw Buffy stake him, the emotional pain rushing him in waves. But the nearly crippling grief was nothing compared to the anger Faith directed towards Buffy nor the subsequent guilt that wracked the young Summers as she turned her back on her mother's cries. He had known about this but to experience them firsthand was almost overwhelming. The pain that Faith held inside was more than he could have imagined and his love for her grew all the more at her strength to fight through this. She had fought through the worst possible…

His thoughts about the previous images were shattered when he was bombarded with the most horrible thing he could imagine. 

He watched from Faith's eyes as Seth stalked into the room that first time, his eyes raping her before he touched her flesh. But when he did touch her—God! —The horror! She fought in vain as he "punished" her, teasing her about the things he would do before he did them. His stomach lurched as Seth…violated her with his body and words. He cringed when the silver blade sliced down her face and shook as Seth poured holy water into the gaping wounds. Over and over, images of the vampire torturing Faith, drinking from her…violating her in ways even at his worst Spike had never done, assailed Spike and he violently pulled his arm away from her lips. He didn't even feel the flesh rip away from his arm—all he could see and feel was the shame and disgust Faith carried with her after being in the hands of the monster that had bested him and nearly killed Buffy. 

"Go to her," Faith whispered. Spike looked down at her, his face stained with newly shed tears. Her eyes were closed though her lips were twisted in an almost wry smile. Shaking himself from Faith's horrible past, he checked the wound on her neck and sighed in relief when he saw that it was nearly healed. 

"It worked, Bitlet," he choked out through the emotional lump fixed in his throat. You're all better." 

"Well," she said and opened her eyes. For a moment they sparkled, completely blue, before returning to their original mixture. "I wouldn't say that." 

Despite the situation, Spike chuckled and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. He felt the strength of Faith's grip as she took his hand away from her and sat up gingerly. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm a long way from all better," she turned back to him, a look of complete love and devotion blanketing her features. "But I'll live, thanks to you." 

Spike moved to speak but was silenced when Faith placed a chaste kiss on his lips before her arms wrapped around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulders. "I love you so much, Daddy. Don't leave me again." 

The confession was too much and Spike crushed his little girl's body into his, holding her as if she would disappear any moment. He shut his eyes tightly, inhaling the scent of her that was a combination of him, Buffy and something all of her own. 

Although he was cold by nature, Faith felt the warmth of her father's embrace seep into her bones. It had been so long since she had felt this safe, this protected and she didn't want to let go. But she knew she had to and when Spike's body stiffened in her embrace, she gently pushed him away. 

When she looked in his eyes, she saw the barely contained fury and didn't need to turn around to see what he was looking at. Faith cupped Spike's cheek and he turned, his love for her sliding over the fury. 

"Be careful," she said, "I'll need a few more minutes before I can make a go at him." 

Spike nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He rose quietly, and moved away from her but before he could get too far, she touched him on the shoulder. 

"Don't kill him," she said as he turned around and Spike stared at her incredulously. Before he could say anything, she added to her statement, a malevolent grin staining her youthful face. "Save that particular pleasure for me." 

"That's my girl," Spike beamed before stalking towards the man who had desecrated his daughter in every conceivable way. He knew that Seth was stronger and faster than him, but that didn't matter. The rage coursing through Spike would propel Spike through the fight and, 'Mark' be damned, the bastard was going to die. 

They say that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Spike only laughed at that. Though it might be true, a father's rage towards those that dare harm his family had no equal. And he was set on showing Seth just how infinitesimal Hell's torment was compared to the fury that flowed within his veins. 

Spike had promised Faith that he wouldn't kill Seth but as he got closer to him, he hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him. He wouldn't kill the demon but, on the other hand, by the time he was finished, there wasn't going to be much of Seth left to kill. 

And if Faith was mad at that, then that was fine by him. 

***Only two more chapters to go. Spike and Seth go at it again in _Sacrifices._

***Afterwards, you will be graced with _One Last Breath…_

***There will most likely be an epilogue as well. 


	16. Sacrifices

Family Ties II

Chapter 15

__

Sacrifices

The sound of fighting drove through Xander's unconscious mind, pulling him back into the world. He tried to open his eyes but the pain in his head refused his first attempts. Squeezing his eyes tighter together, Xander brought his hand to his head and was surprised to feel something weighing his arm down. He cracked an eye open and peered to the lump to the left of him. It only took a second to recognize the blonde hair and bloodstained blouse. 

"Oh my God, Anya!" he yelled, his voice saturated in panic. Ignoring the pain of his own limbs, Xander gathered the limp Anya into his arms and cradled her in his lap as tears poured from his brown eyes. "Anya, baby," Xander cried as he rocked back and forth. "Sweetie, wake up. Please wake up." His freehand stroked her cheek as he pleaded her to awaken. Finally, her eyes fluttered and he smiled when he saw the light shine from her eyes. 

"Xander?" She managed though her voice was extremely weak. 

"Yeah baby? It's me." Her eyes traveled over his upper body before settling back onto his face. 

"You…you're not dead." 

"No, honey, I'm not. Thanks to you."

"Good," she replied, "That would have sucked. I…I love you too much for you to di…" But she never finished and Xander watched, horrified, as her head lolled to the side and the gleam in her eyes dimmed until there was no light in them. 

"Ahn?" Xander choked out as the fear clawed its way into his chest as he shook her. Gaining no response, he jarred his fiancée harder all the while screaming her name to no avail. 

"Anya," Xander sobbed and he reached a shaky hand towards her neck. He hoped he was wrong and that this would prove it but as his fingers settled on her neck, the truth slammed into him and his whole world crumbled. 

Anya's hair wasn't enough to muffle the sobs of a man who had just lost the love of his life. 

***

"That all you got, _Spoike?_" Seth goaded after Spike landed a punch that sent him to the floor. In truth, Seth had been surprised when he felt himself being hoisted off the ground and thrown through the air. One minute, he was talking to Emerald, making sure she was okay and the next minute his back slammed through a table. The rage he felt quickly simmered once he saw the murder written across Spike's eyes and Seth smiled, knowing that this was going to be one hell of a fight. 

"Hardly, mate," the Brit responded, game face in tact. He threw a kick at the downed vampire but Seth caught it and pushed Spike back. He barely had time to catch his balance before Seth's shoulder smashed into his gut and they both feel to the floor, the younger, more powerful vampire gaining the advantage. 

"Well," he said as he rammed a fist into Spike's face, "this was disappointing." Seth's follow-up punch connected but before he could pull it back, Spike's hand shot up, latching onto his forearm in a vice-like grip. 

"It would be," Spike quipped as he used Seth's momentum to throw him off of Spike. The two vampires rolled to their feet in opposite directions, their eyes glistening with the call of the demon within. 

Spike was the first to react. Taking two steps, he sailed through the air and his heel caught Seth in the chest, staggering him. Not wasting any time, Spike spun around and his elbow slammed into the other vamp's jaw. A punch to the ribcage and a kick to the knee followed the elbow and Spike cocked his fist back, ready to deliver another blow but he never got the chance. 

With a speed that Spike had only seen with Glory, Seth's hands wrapped around other vampire's neck and slammed him into a pillar. The impact jarred Spike enough to knock his demonic visage away and he struggled to focus on the crimson and gold eyes that smiled at him with the promise of pain beyond comprehension. 

"Now," the demon sing-songed, laughing at Spike's useless struggles, "like I said; this was disappointing. I mean, here I thought that the Big-Bad daddy would give more of an effort to regain his baby girl's virtue. Tsk, tsk, William. You are such a disappointment. After all the things I did to lil' miss Faith and _this _is the best effort you could give me? Pathetic." His eyes rolled over Spike, taking everything in before he leaned towards the struggling vampire. "You know, I'm thinking that if you fight this badly, there's no way in hell that little pecker of yours can satisfy that sweet little misses of yours." Seth winced when Spike's nails tore into his arms but he didn't relinquish his grip. Instead, he pressed his thumbs even harder into Spike's Adam's apple and the peroxide blonde's eyes widened at the feel of his larynx being crushed. 

"Now that wasn't nice, now was it?" Seth mockingly scolded. "Thought you would learn your lesson by now, boy. Don't fuck with the big dogs." Seth smiled and Spike watched in horror as Seth's teeth lengthened and his face contorted to reveal the demon underneath. 

Spike tried to bring a knee between them but Seth crushed his body to Spike's, preventing any movement. Spike's arms still dug into the other vamp's flesh though the pain of his throat being compacted was robbing him of all strength. But just as his eyes fluttered close, they opened when he fell bonelessly to the ground. He barely had time to put his arms down to cushion the fall. Unneeded breaths attempted to circumvent his partially crushed throat to no avail and Spike knew it would take some time for this injury to heal but there were more pressing matters to attend to. 

As he lifted his head up, he saw the stunned Seth getting to his feet. But Spike ignored him for the moment as he took in the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. 

Buffy stood there, her mangled arm clutched tightly to her chest while the other held a thick wooden table leg whose end was spattered with blood. Her face was swollen and covered with blood and marred by several deep gashes but Spike couldn't help but smile at his beautiful savior. 

Buffy was staring intently at Seth who struggled to his feet. She chanced a look at Spike and saw the love radiating from his cerulean eyes even now. She smiled even though the gesture produced a blanket of pain across her face. She scowled when she saw the obvious indentations left in his throat and took a step over towards him. He waved her off and stood on unsteady feet. He made no comments and Buffy knew he couldn't talk or else he would have spat out a cocky rejoinder. Instead, he morphed into game face and pointed at the now smirking Seth. 

"Oh," he said to the two blondes now staring him down, "so the two lovebirds are gonna double-team me?" 

"You should have listened to your own advice, Seth," Buffy gritted through clinched teeth. 

"And what would that be, buttercup?"

"Don't fuck with the big dogs," and with that, she and Spike attacked. 

***

Faith grinned drunkenly when Spike hurled Seth through the air and she cringed excitedly when his body crashed through the table. _That's it Daddy, _she thought as she got to her feet. She was surprised at the strength in her legs and only swayed when a wave of lightheadedness washed over her. It quickly dissipated, however, and she risked a glance at her attire. 

Her thin blouse had been ripped to shreds and she couldn't fathom why it still clung to her. She absently tore it away and grimaced as the motion caused the slashes and bruises in her back to ignite with an animalistic ferocity. 

"That didn't feel too good," she muttered and dropped the tattered remains of Buffy's shirt to the floor. Her breasts were uncovered and she huddled herself inside of her father's duster to conceal her nudity. Memories of happier times crawled into her mind. Anytime she was afraid, Spike would envelop her little body into his duster and she would be lost in the scent of it—the scent that was almost as good as her own daddy's protective embrace. A small tear trickled down her cheek at the memories and she smiled fondly at the warmth the duster provided even now. 

So lost in her memories, she failed to hear the two Jct'ars as they awoke behind her. The leader shook its head, purple eyes re-focusing after the wave of power that had rendered it unconscious. It glanced over at the remaining Triumph member and nodded as both their eyes found the unsuspecting slayer as she watched the other two blondes fight Seth. 

With a stealth born of years of combat, both Jct'ars rose to their feet and silently stalked over to the unsuspecting girl. The leader communicated with its soldier with unspoken commands and, obeying orders, the latter reared back a spiked fist and hurled it at the head of the slayer. 

The Jct'ar blinked in surprise when its fist swam through empty air. The surprise only lasted a moment before the air was driven from its lungs by a crippling body shot. 

"Now that just wasn't nice," Faith stared down at the Jct'ar, hands on her hips, oblivious to her breast peaking out from the confines of the black duster. "Sneaking up on a girl like that? You two should be ashamed." She smiled wickedly and, before the leader could react, used the downed Jct'ar as a springboard and launched herself at the wide-eyed leader. Her feet landed squarely in its chest, knocking the seven-foot demon to its back. She turned with a dancer's grace and landed an axe kick in the neck of the still heaving demon, the sick crunch of bone and limp body of the Jct'ar let her know that it would be causing no more trouble. 

"Now for Mr. General," she quipped and turned to the leader and saw the fist flying towards her face. She barely had time to dodge the punch and winced with it grazed her jaw, cutting into her flesh. Faith rolled away but quickly got to her feet, hiding her surprise when the Jct'ar launched another attack. Its booted heel sliced through the air, intent on snapping her neck. 

Faith shot to her feet, grunting when the kick slammed into her side. Her arm took the brunt of the attack and it flopped loosely at her side, crippled. She had no time for concern about the injury as the Jct'ar threw a barrage of kicks and punches at her, all of which she narrowly avoided. 

The demon, frustrated at the slayer's speed, feinted a left hook and pulled back when she reacted. It did not hesitate and spun around, whipping its left leg into an arch that connected with the back of Faith's knees and the slayer went down in a heap. Her head cracked against the floor and stars flooded her vision. She pushed away the nausea that swam in her gut and motioned to get up but before she could, two powerful hands held her wrists down and a giant body straddled her waist. 

Faith cried out as pain lanced through her injured arm and the Jct'ar smiled at her, a hideous grin of jagged teeth and sadistic eyes. She knew what was coming as its thick tongue ran along the edges of its teeth and it was oblivious to the cuts that permeated the organ. All it saw was the delicious flesh of the slayer and the anticipation that coursed within at the prospect of taking her life. Not one to waste the moment, however, the Jct'ar slowly lowered its head down. 

Faith tried in vain to buck the burly creature from atop of her without success. Though the feeling was returning to her arm, it was far from full strength. Coupled with the toll of the earlier fighting and Faith knew she was in a spot of trouble. And this time Spike wouldn't be able to save her. 

She wrinkled her nose as the putrid breath of the Jct'ar caressed her face as its teeth came closer. Faith's heart rate increased as the demon lowered its neck and she had to resist the urge to close her eyes. She tried to pull her head away but the floor wouldn't allow any movement. If she wanted to move her head, the only place was up…

"Oh God," she thought and rolled her eyes, "this is gonna hurt like a bloody bitch," she swore before she smashed her forehead into the Jct'ar's gaping mouth. 

Both combatants screamed; the Jct'ar from the sickening sensation of having most of its teeth driven into its jaws and down its throat while Faith howled as the remaining teeth sliced into her flesh, some even embedding into her skin. But that didn't stop her from repeatedly head-butting the Jct'ar several more times until its hands went up to protect its bloodied face.

Wasting no time, Faith's left hand slammed into the creature's jaw and she simultaneously rolled her hips and bucked the creature off of her. She stood, her vision marred with her own blood mixed with the Jct'ar's. She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of the duster, wincing as some of the teeth stuck into her flesh were ripped out. Shaking the pain away, she concentrated on the slowly rising, heavily enraged demon. 

"Whassa matter?" She asked innocently as the demon gurgled in attempts to speak. "Cat got your tongue? Oh, I forgot, I just smashed your teeth down that ugly ass gullet of yours." She smiled apologetically and that only angered the Jct'ar even further. 

With a final snarl, the Jct'ar charged, its remaining fangs bared and arms outstretched. Faith smirked at the beast's recklessness before sidestepping its attack and countering with a spin kick to the back of its head and the creature tumbled to the ground. The crack of bone let her know that she had fractured its skull but that wouldn't be enough. Without hesitation, she pounced on it and, taking its head in her hands, jerked it sharply to the left, sighing at the satisfying pop of its now broken neck. 

Standing slowly, Faith stretched her arms to the sky but turned at the blood-curdling howl behind her. It only took a moment to locate the source of the scream. 

Not fifty feet from her was her father, slumped to his knees, holding an unconscious Buffy in his arms. His face and chest was covered in blood and even before she saw the wooden pike sticking out of her mother's back, she knew it wasn't Spike's blood.

"Oh my God," she whispered before making a mad dash towards her parents. 

***

Spike and Buffy were a perfectly coordinated team, attacking Seth mercilessly from either side. They required no communication and even to their adversary, slayer and vampire fought as an extension of one. If it were a fair fight, Seth would have been concerned for they attacked with a viciousness rarely seen in demons from even the worst hell dimensions. But it wasn't a fair fight. Buffy had the use of only one arm and Spike's crushed larynx as well as other various injuries between the two hampered them greatly. Still, it was a very entertaining fight for Seth. 

"Whoa," he whistled as Buffy narrowly missed him with another swing of her makeshift club. "Almost got me there. Ummphh!" Seth grunted when Spike connected with a round kick to his kidney. Buffy followed up with a kick of her own but Seth reacted faster than she expected and sent her sprawling to the ground with a leg whip as her kick sailed over his head. 

Seth smiled and started to brag but a right cross from the Brit prevented any such discourse. 

"Good shot," he admitted to Spike as they both began bouncing on the balls of their feet. Seth made the first move, feinting a takedown and when Spike jumped back, he pounced on Buffy, landing a hard knee to her solo plexus that drove the air from her lungs. 

Spike tried to call Buffy's name but it came out as a hoarse whisper. His eyes held all the fury and rage of both demon and man and he charged the other vampire. 

Seth smiled at Spike charged him. He had inconspicuously picked up Buffy's weapon and patiently waited until Spike was right…there. 

The club whistled through the air and Spike barely had time to put up his arm to block the strike. He roared as the wood snapped in half and a six-inch splinter impaled his bicep. Seth used the distraction to his advantage, ripping into Spike with an uppercut that sent the former Big Bad careening backwards. 

Spike shook his head to clear out the cobwebs but they refused to leave. He used the pillar behind him to help himself stand. He saw the hazy image of Seth a few feet in front of him, tossing a sharp slab of wood from hand to hand. 

"Hmmm," Seth murmured. "Now I was never too good at darts, with those damn bulls' eye so small. But then again, darts usually aren't quite as big as this here projectile I know hold in my hand. So Spike, do you think I can hit the bulls' eye this time? What? Didn't hear what you said over that gurgling of yours. Well, since you aren't gonna say anything, I guess I'll have to see for myself." And with that, Seth cocked back his arm and hurled the wooden spear at Spike, oblivious to the blonde streak that cut in front of the battered vampire. 

"No!" Buffy yelled when she saw Seth pull back his arm. Without preamble, Buffy reacted. She sprang to her feet in an instant and ran towards her dazed lover. In two long strides, she was almost there when she caught Seth release the projectile on a course to turn Spike to dust. In a final gasp, the slayer pushed off on both feet and flung herself into Spike's unsuspecting arms. 

Spike stared down at Buffy and smiled despite the situation at the love he saw in her eyes and her relieved smile. But her smile quickly transformed into a twisted scowl of pain and Spike looked down. There, protruding from her chest and only an inch from obliterating him, was the jagged piece of wood that Seth had broken over his arm moments earlier. 

"Bu…Buffy?" Spike choked out and tears pooled in his eyes, a direct reflection of her own hazel eyes. 

"Spike…" She choked out and blood spilled from her lips. "Spike…I love…I love you…" she finished before collapsing to the ground, wrapped in Spike's protective embrace. 

***

Giles slowly climbed out of the blackness that swam before his eyes and was greeted by the muted lighting of the Bronze. His head was pounding and a weariness filtered through to his bones. For some odd reason, however, it didn't hamper him from sitting up or surveying the scene before him; a scene his mind would never forget. 

He watched as Faith ran towards three blonde heads, two of which were Buffy and Spike. He gasped when he saw a blood covered stump sticking out of Buffy's chest as Spike held her and his mind was inundated by his own grief and that of the vampire. 

Determined to help, Giles got to his feet and moved towards his weapon bag. His limbs froze as he saw the unconscious Willow, helpless as the vile warlock caressed her unmoving body. Giles knew what Rack was doing as the fizzle of energy rushed into his palm from Willow. Anger clouded the Watcher's eyes and, for the moment, he realized that he could offer more help to Willow than the others.

Stalking with a purpose, the Brit reached a hand out to throttle the warlock before a boot smacked Rack in the head. 

"Stay the hell away from her!" Tara seethed and bent down towards the now convulsing redhead. Giles blinked, momentarily stunned at Tara's appearance and the anger that radiated from her. Watching Tara cuddle Willow in her arms and Rack laughing mirthlessly as he wiped the blood from his lips, fueled the darkness within Giles and, in seconds, his transformation into Ripper was complete. 

"Well, well," Rack teased and attempted to get up but a sharp kick to the ribs sent him back down. 

"You bastard," Giles cursed and kicked the stunned man again. Wanting to deliver a more personal assault, Ripper knelt down and grabbed Rack by the collar. He slammed his fist several times into the dazed man's face before an unseen force hurled him into the air a crashing into a table. 

Giles screamed as he felt a jagged piece of wood skewer him. He looked down at his leg and saw that a thick splinter from the table had entered from the back of his leg and protruded out from his thigh. It took a moment for the pain to truly set in but when it did, it was nearly unbearable. Tara's heart rending scream tore through the haze of pain and Giles looked up just in time to watch the blonde witch fly through the air and into the wall, a sickening crack signifying severe injuries as she slumped to the ground. 

"That was just too easy," Rack quipped as he watched Tara's body slide down the wall, a trail of blood smearing the wall where her head had cracked against it. Though he wasn't sure, he assumed that, from the force she hit it with, she was dead. 

"Too bad. I would have loved to taste her, too." His black eyes fell to the semi-conscious Willow and his grin widened. "Guess I'll just have to make do with my sweet, sweet strawberry," he finished and dragged his knuckles across Willow's face. 

"No," Giles said and Rack looked up just in time to watch the ax slice through the air before there was nothing. 

"You won't," Giles finished as he watched the warlock's head roll away before his headless body crumpled to the ground. 

"Giles," Willow whimpered, her energy drained from the ritual as well as Rack's 'feeding'. 

The Watcher dropped the ax and his injured leg gave way. He fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding Willow. He managed to sit up and rest her head on his uninjured leg as the pain and blood loss threatened to send him back into oblivion. 

"Giles," the red head repeated, "what's going on?" 

Giles remained silent and his eyes studied Tara's unconscious form. He saw the telltale movement of her chest and sighed, knowing that she was alive. Against his wishes, he then turned towards his downed slayer. She and Spike were in the same position and Faith battled Seth across the Bronze. He closed his eyes but caught a flicker of…what was that? 

There! Walking towards the dueling combatants was Dawn--was it Dawn? --Her long, black hair halfway down her naked back. She was surrounded by a pulsating emerald glow and Giles hung his head, knowing that the counter spell had never been completed. Tears clouded his vision as he faced the shaking Willow. What could he tell her? That Tara was seriously injured, maybe dying? That Xander and Anya were nowhere to be seen in the pile of bodies lining the floor? Or that a virtual two-by-four protruded from Buffy's chest? That Dawn was now gone, replaced by an ultimate Evil? 

"It's quite simple, really," he said, his voice calm despite the grief threatening to overpower him. "We failed." And with that, he usual calm reserve broke and Rupert Giles sobbed. 

***

When she had turned sixteen, Faith knew she had been stronger than her parents, in speed and strength and though she won many of the sparring matches with them, the times where they really fought her, she was always picking her butt and pride off the floor. She had always thought that it was their decades of experience that had refined their technique and though that was a part of it, it wasn't the primary reason. Spike and Buffy contained something primal within them that Faith had a difficult time grasping. She knew that her dad carried a demon's spirit within him, so the rage he sometimes let loose was understandable—but her mother—there was no demon within Buffy yet she also fought with an equal viciousness. They had tried to explain it to her once but she had not understood. 

Now she did. 

Faith fought with a ferocity she had never known she possessed. Despite her injuries, every kick, every punch, was thrown with lethal intent and, for the first time she saw concern in Seth's eyes. 

The first minute of fighting had been more or less a feeling out process and Seth attacked and defended with a smirk etched on his face. He had quipped and teased her about their 'time' together and several times she allowed herself to be distracted and Seth had landed several shots that had drawn blood. It was only when he had commented on Buffy's current condition and what he wanted to do with her mother that the vampire saw a Faith he had never seen. 

The speed and crispness of her moves were beyond any of his previous opponents and the force behind her blows were staggering. She attacked relentlessly, full tilt Seth was amazed at her even breathing despite her exertion. 

One especially powerful blow sent him into a wall and he felt the plaster from the ceiling rain on his head. He had been fighting without his demon raised then and knew it was time to call forth his true beast. The pain was unbearable as his bones and skin shifted but it had lasted merely seconds before she was upon him, not once hesitating at his new appearance. 

Ducking a right cross, Seth countered by slashing at her midriff. Faith wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and she winced when the razor sharp talons bit into her flesh. But she didn't stop to gauge the wound and instead, shot out her right foot, catching Seth in the gut. 

Seth doubled over at the impact of Faith's heel into his stomach but he quickly recovered. He rolled to his right when she tried to follow up with a round kick to his exposed head. He heard the whoosh of her foot as he narrowly avoided it. He pounced off the ground, his heel slicing the air, connecting solidly with her shoulder and the slayer careened to the floor. The blonde vampire smiled, thinking the advantage was his and he charged for the kill. 

Through her focused mind, Faith recognized her big bruise of a body. Once the fight was over, she knew she was going to hurt everywhere for several days, accelerated healing or not, but it would be worth it to send her past tormentor to hell. 

_Course I better get my ass up if I wanna do that¸_ she thought. She sensed Seth's approach and waited to the last second before pushing up with her hands and whipping her feet behind her. She felt the hard crack of heel against chin as she completed the front handstand. She whirled around before her feet were set and, planting her left foot, jumped in the air and extending her right foot, grazed the dazed Seth across his jaw. She followed up immediately with a spinning sidekick that crushed the demon's noise and his animalistic howl tore into her ears. 

"Bitch!" he spat, wiping the blood from his face. Seth was angered beyond words at this wisp of a woman delivering blows of unparalleled power into his face. He had been hurt seriously many times before but those were due to his own careless mistakes. It was not the case here. He had done everything right and knew his moves and counters had been flawless. Faith was just one move ahead of him and he wasn't sure what to do. For the first time in his life, Seth knew he was against a better fighter. 

"What can I say, Sethie boy," Faith said snarkly, "guess you're just not quite as good as you thought you were." She smiled arrogantly at the demon and that, more than her words, sent him into a berserker rage and he attacked. 

_Shit, _Faith thought to herself as Seth slashed at her repeatedly with his razor talons. She had been silent the duration of the fight, concentrating on her actions more than her words but she couldn't resist throwing that barb when she saw in Seth's eyes the look of one who realizes he's fighting a superior opponent. 

_Don't know how long this superiority will last, _she thought as she ducked another vicious swipe. Though Seth was telegraphing some of his attacks, his sheer speed made it almost impossible to counter. The leather duster had taken the brunt of the attacks and it was shredded in several parts. That alone made her mad, considering how much it meant to her and her dad but she kept a level head, waiting for an opening. 

_Gotcha! _Faith smiled as Seth overextended on a left slash and Faith brought her leg up to execute a front kick. It was lucky she did that as Seth followed up his attempt with counter that even Faith couldn't stop. 

Using the momentum of his swing, the demon rotated his hips and brought his right hand around with the intention of gutting the slayer. His rage-filled attacks had been purposely brazen and he waited for her to gain confidence at his telegraphed moves. Sensing that she had, his right claw slashed out but instead of cutting her open at the stomach, it tore into her right leg. 

Faith screamed as she felt Seth's claws shredded muscle, tendon and cartilage from her mid thigh to her knee. The pain was dizzying as her kneecap was sliced in half and her leg collapsed under her. She had wherewithal, however, to catch his booted heel aimed at her face with her left hand before smashing her palm into his shinbone and his shattered bone sounded off in the air like a shotgun. 

"Fuck!" Seth screamed as he fell to the ground, clutching his broken right leg. Though his attack had been meant to kill, he knew immediately the damage to her leg was extensive and even slayer powers would have trouble healing it. So he had gone for the coup de grace, not expecting her to be able to defend herself. She had, though, and now he was strewn out in front of her, both crippled though his was the decidedly less serious injury. 

"Nice show, baby doll," He flirted as he pushed himself to one knee, his broken leg angled to the side of him. "But not enough," he slammed a palm into the girl's lowered head, snapping her head back. Faith screamed again as her body twisted back on her leg and her severed kneecap poked further through the skin. 

__

Stay awake, she scolded herself as the first wave of blackness crept up on her. She cried out again when a fist rammed into her exposed stomach and she rolled to the side, painfully aware of the mounting damage each movement did to her leg. She watched in horror as Seth rose to his feet, dragging his useless leg behind him. His smile was one of intense pain and impending victory as he hobbled over to an overturned table and snapped its leg off. 

"Well, _Bitlet," _he taunted as he slowly made his way towards her. "It's been a hoot. Never thought you had it in you, ya know? Best damn fight I've ever had. Actually, I thought you almost had me for a minute. Guess I underestimated myself," he finished and raised the makeshift spear over his head. 

Faith watched in horror as Seth readied for the killing blow when something told her to look to her right. There he was, her daddy, holding something in his hand. Before she could discern what it was, he threw it at her and Faith barely had time to catch it before it hit her face. The cool silver blade alerted her to what it was and, without thinking Faith reacted even as Seth brought down the wooden table leg to impale her. 

She rolled instinctively to her left and at the same time gripped the dagger by its hilt with the blade down. The wood slammed through the floor, catching the duster and Faith planted her right knee in the ground despite the pain and slashed into Seth's wrist with the blade. He lost his grip on his weapon and Faith used that to her advantage. 

Maintaining the momentum of her attack, she used her uninjured leg as a catapult and pushed off and somehow forced her injured leg to obey commands. It connected with the side of his neck with enough force to knock him off balance and put his weight on his injured leg. 

Faith ignored the scream that filtered from the vampire's throat as she landed on her knees. She slashed at him again and this time the knife bit into the sinewy tissue of his shoulder. She followed up by jabbing the knife into his chest and it tore through his sternum. She ripped it out before he could react and landed a right cross that spun his body halfway around. Faith pivoted on her knees one final time and sent the dagger home into Seth's lower back. 

Seth screamed as the knife severed his spinal cord and he fell to his face as all feeling in his lower body vanished. His vampiric visage melted back to his human features and he attempted to push himself up but Faith's forearm in the back of his neck kept him pinned down. His body was on fire from Faith's expert strikes and he had to smile at the woman's viciousness. 

"Looks like the tables have been turned," he conceded as she held him down, her pain filled breaths caressing his ear. "Congratulations, Faith. You've beat the bad guy. Big smiles all around."

"I won't smile until you're dust," she spat through gritted teeth. She was exhausted and she knew his injuries were the only thing keeping him down. Her own wounds sizzled and threatened to deliver her into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness. But she couldn't—not until Seth was dead. 

"Sorry little lady," he snorted through the pain, "but you know the rules. Sethie boy here can't die. And considering that my baby Em is on the way over, you lose." 

At the mention of Emerald, Faith looked behind her and saw the figure lined in a green effervescent glow that walked toward them. She marveled at the perfect features of her once aunt before shivering in fear at the blackness that clouded Emerald's eyes. She scrambled backward on her elbows, ignorant of the pain in her body and instead afraid for the carnage that the people of the world would experience if this truly were the First Evil throughout. 

"My God," Faith whispered as Emerald stopped just a foot away. 

"Not quite," she smiled at Faith and the slayer couldn't detect any type of malice in the smile. 

"God's overrated," Seth quipped and he grunted when he pulled the knife from his back and pushed himself over. "But you aren't baby, are you?" Faith studied the look that passed between Emerald and Seth and was surprised at the love evident between them. She couldn't fathom the idea that a beast such as the one that violated her for months could ever look at someone with the adoration that Seth now looked at Emerald with. It was even more difficult to comprehend the affection that Emerald obviously held for Seth as she knelt down and caressed the vampire's bare chest. 

"You're hurt," she said, the worry plain in her voice. 

"Yeah, but it's nothing a little Emerald love can't handle." His smile broadened when Emerald smiled back though he noted the sadness in it. "Em, what's wrong?" he asked and caressed her cheek, the world around them forgotten. 

"I tried so hard, Seth, to get you away from all the killing on the streets. I knew that, sooner or later, as tough as you were, a bullet would have found you." On his look, Emerald nodded, "Yes, I remember everything, even things that haven't happened yet." She stroked his bloodied cheek with the palm of her hand before leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips. 

"Wow," he said when she pulled away. "What?" He said when he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks. 

"It's just that, after everything I did, you still ended up being swallowed by the darkness. I mean, I knew you would never be an angel but…" she sighed as Seth ran a hand through her hair. 

"But what?" The pain in his body had now taken a backseat to his concern for his lover. 

"It's my fault, Seth. It was my selfishness that caused this."

"What do you mean 'your selfishness'?"

"I knew I could never stay with you, that I would have to go back to Gabriel. I also knew that he would somehow find out about you and when he did, he would kill you for having me." On Seth's dark look, she patted him on the cheek. "Don't worry, it was always you that I loved. Gabriel and I…it was more a relationship built upon the power we both contained. It was the Evil in me that had been drawn to him and we had a bond that wasn't of a romantic sort. 

"But I knew, that despite that, he would kill you for taking his 'portal opener' from him. And I couldn't…couldn't let you die. By his hand or any other. That's why I Marked you." 

"Wha…?" Seth asked, wide-eyed. He had always thought that the gift Gabriel had bestowed upon him was what prevented him from dying. Evidently that was not the case and his right hand absently fingered the hand mark that had been branded into his flesh. 

"I knew that, with my powers, I could prevent you from dying but that wouldn't mean Gabriel wouldn't do other things to you. So I tied your life to his, though he didn't know it was me that did that. I told him that by giving you his Gift, he would never die as long as you lived. It was an…irresistible offer even for someone as powerful as he was."

"So what are you so sad for?" he questioned, still confused at what he was hearing. 

"The Mark. It gave you autonomy to wreck havoc on anything and everything without fear of death. I knew that when you were infested with the demon of the vampire that near omnipotence would cause you to take many lives but I had convinced myself that Gabriel's plans only concerned the demon world and that, as his chief lieutenant, you would only slaughter demons. So I turned a blind eye towards the obvious bloodlust for humans you would feel. I justified it by saying even if you were stopped, Gabriel would slaughter the people anyway." She chuckled. "I know; I'm supposed to be this all-powerful One and yet my mind was ruled by the affairs of the heart. The emotions and feelings of the sixteen-year-old Dawn that was still inside of me. That part of me saw you like I saw Spike; I looked past the killer and to the man that you could have been—the man that you can still be." 

"Still not following you…" But she silenced him with another kiss. 

"I love you, Seth. I truly love you." 

"I love you, too, Em," Seth replied. He looked down as her hand caressed the Mark she had bestowed upon him all those years ago. When their eyes met again, he was stunned at the loss that permeated through her black orbs. 

"You know, that the only person that can remove the Mark is the one who gave it." The sadness of her voice finally registered and Seth understood. 

"Em…" he tried but she pressed her fingers to his lips. 

"Please, Seth, don't. I can't overlook it anymore. The things that I let you do while I stood by and watched," she turned guilty eyes toward Faith and the slayer looked back at her, tears falling from her cerulean green eyes. "I can't stand by and watch any more."

"So it's that easy for you?" he spat bitterly. 

"No, it's not. But don't think that this is punishment. I do this for you, as well."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. He wouldn't fight her, he couldn't. He loved her too much to lift a harmful hand towards his love, the only person that had ever accepted him. 

"Seth, my love," she said and her hand glowed as she released the energy from within, "know that I will love you always and if fate ever brings us back together, I will love you again." He nodded mutely, unaware of the tears that sprinkled from his own eyes. All he knew was the warmth of her touch and the love in her eyes as her sweet voice chanted in his ears. 

"Half a life wasted in discord, half given unto pain. Turn back all that has been taken, giving half those years to live again." As she finished, both Emerald and Seth were engulfed in a blinding light and Faith had to shield her eyes from the two. She vaguely heard someone shout as the room filled with the shining light and her ears were blitzed with an ephemeral hum that reverberated throughout her body and soul. Suddenly, the pain in her body wasn't quite as acute and neither were the horrible memories of her time spent at the hands of Seth. A vast weariness settled upon her and Faith gave into the earlier calls of unconsciousness, hugging the darkness to her eyes. 

She didn't see or feel the light as it died down nor the fact that now there was only one person where there used to be two. She didn't see Emerald—or was it Dawn now? —Crying as she whispered to the vanished body "Godspeed, my love." 

No. All Faith saw was darkness. 

And it was good. 

***Wow. One more chapter left. In _One Last Breath, _we get tearful good-byes. 

***There will also be an epilogue as well.

***So, tell me what you think about this chapter. 


	17. One Last Breath

Family Ties II

Chapter 16

__

One Last Breath

It would have been so easy to sleep, Spike thought as he stared unblinkingly at the woman lying in his arms. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had thrown Faith the knife—a gesture he had done without thinking--but he _had _been aware of the overpowering wave of--what was it? Content? -- That spread across his skin and into his mind. It whispered to him, 'close your eyes; rest', but he fought the urge; he refused to leave his lover, his Love, alone o die while he slept. 

"You're not gonna die, luv," he heard himself say hollowly. Spike caressed Buffy's cheek while his other arm held her up, unsure of how to handle the wood that impaled her. He wanted to pull it out of her but knew that would only make things worse. _So I just sit here like a stupid git and let her die of shock? _He ranted inwardly. The truth of the matter was that he didn't know **_what _**to do. So, in the end, he resigned himself to whispering love and encouragement to her despite the expanding ache in his gut telling him it all was hopeless. 

***

The muffled sobs finally broke through Faith's peaceful high and the slayer opened her eyes. The Bronze was still somewhat dark though some of the darkness seemed to have abated. She shook the grogginess from her mind and tried to stand, only to fall down as her damaged leg reasserted itself. 

She gasped at the acute pain, thankful that it was nowhere near as painful as it had been when it had been received. She sat up but refused to look at her leg; there were more important things to do, starting with figuring out where the crying was coming from. 

That didn't take long as she turned to her right and saw the huddled form of Dawn (or Emerald) naked and curled up into a fetal position, her long black hair shielding her face. 

"Dawn?" Faith asked, scooting towards the young girl. "Dawnie, is that you?" Faith reached out with a tentative hand and patted the sobbing girl on the shoulder. She almost screamed in surprise and pain when Dawn hurled herself into Faith's arms. The throb of her leg was temporarily forgotten as she enveloped the teen in a soothing hug as her hands stroked the raven hair that flowed down Dawn's back. 

"I'm sorry," the teen choked out, "I'm so sorry." Her arms tightened uncomfortably around Faith's neck but the slayer didn't complain. 

"Sorry about what, sweetie?" 

"What…what I let him do to you," she cried and Faith couldn't help but wince at the reminder of her time with Seth. But as much as it hurt, the pain wasn't close to as bad as it used to be and, in seconds, it became bearable and she couldn't help but wonder if it was due to the young girl that cried into her arms. 

"It's okay, baby," Faith cooed in Dawn's ear, "it's okay. He'll never hurt me again."

"Yeah," Dawn said after a long moment of silence, "never again." Faith couldn't help but shed a tear at the sadness in Dawn's voice despite the central figure in that sadness. Yes, Seth had been an evil bastard that had tormented Faith and countless others but he had loved this young woman in her arms. Faith refused to be bogged down with superfluous thoughts and instead relegated herself to comforting Dawn even as she spotted her parents across the room. 

_Please be okay Mum, _she thought to herself and her tears mingled with those of her aunt's. 

***

Willow forced the weariness back as she pushed herself up from a still weeping Giles. To say she was rattled that the usually in control Watcher was an understatement. Her own reserves were scarcely together as her eyes traveled across the room and she ached at the sight of the prostrate Bronzers that had been unable to escape. They lay across the floor, their bodies looking lifeless except for…except…

"Giles!" She breathed and was thankful that the Watcher took notice. "These people…they aren't dead, are they?" she asked hesitantly. 

Giles peered around the room, squinting to catch something, anything, from the Bronzers. Though it was barely noticeable, he did catch the haggard breathing of some people that had been closest to them. They were alive though their uneven breathing looked strikingly similar to Tara. 

"Tara," he said at the thought of the Wicca and his eyes widened. 

At the mention of her lover's name, Willow frantically searched the bodies until she noticed the huddled mass slumped against the wall not ten feet from her. 

"Tara!" She exclaimed and crawled over to the unconscious Wicca. Tears spilled from Willow's eyes as she saw the bloodstained wall and the back of Tara's head. She reached out to touch the sandy blonde hair that was matted with blood but recoiled as their spiritual bond reaffirmed itself. Her insides churned as the pain that Tara would feel upon waking settled into her mind and, without examining any further, Willow knew how badly her lover was injured. 

"Giles," she called over her shoulder, afraid to take her eyes off of Tara, "she's hurt really bad. We need to get her to a doctor." Willow frowned when Giles didn't respond and angrily whirled around and stalked over to the downed Englishman. 

"Didn't you hear me?" She half screamed as she roughly grabbed him by the shoulder. "Giles, I said that Tara's…" But her next words caught in her throat as she caught sight of what had grasped the Watcher's attention. 

"Buffy," she whispered and new tears raged down her cheeks at the sickening sight of her best friend impaled through the chest and back. 

***

"Spike…" Buffy whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled weakly and focused on the watery blue eyes of her lover, of the man she loved. 

"Don't try to talk, pet," he responded hoarsely. "Save your strength."

"What…what happened?" She asked, ignoring his warning. She winced with each breath and she knew something was wrong. The last thing she remembered was jumping into Spike's arms though the reason for that, especially considering the battle that had been on hand, remained unknown to her. 

"You got hurt," he choked out and she saw that he was barely holding it together. 

"It's bad, isn't it," she said without question. 

Not trusting his voice, Spike nodded. It was worse than bad. Not to say that he hadn't seen worse, but not on a human--not on her. 

"I feel like I've been staked," she said and risked a glance at where the pain was coming from. Her eyes widened when she saw the wood protruding from her chest. "Well, whatta ya know," she quipped, "I have been staked." She turned mirthful hazel eyes back to Spike and tried to alleviate the tension etched into his face. "Of course, whoever did this missed the heart by about a mile." She started to chuckle but was caught in a spasm of coughs and Buffy knew blood spilled from her lips. She didn't give into that particular fear as the pain and difficulty breathing required all her concentration. 

"Spike…" She began before he cut her off. 

"Why?" He spat and she cringed at the anger and bitterness in his tone. 

"Why what?" She asked, confused by the change in his eyes that were now flecked with gold. 

"Why did you do it? Save me? Why, Buffy?" She would have gotten mad per her usual but the sheer desperation in his eyes cut into her more than any weapon ever could. 

"Spike…" 

"Why Buffy? Do you want to die again? Do you want me to watch you die again?" Buffy couldn't help but cry at Spike's desperation and she saw him crumble further at her tears. "Buffy, why?" He whispered and fought to keep himself still. "I'm not worth your blood," he added and, for the first time, averted his eyes. 

Buffy fought off the pain and touched his cheek with her palm. She forced his chin up to look into her eyes and forced all the love she felt for him bleed into her gaze. 

"Don't ever say that," she told him sternly, "don't you ever say that you aren't worth it. You are worth sacrificing every drop of blood in my body for. Do you understand me?" 

"Buffy, I…"

"Do you understand me?" He nodded, as her tone brokered no argument. Her eyes softened when he acquiesced and she continued. "Spike…William," she amended, "I love you with all that I am. The Slayer in me loves you as does the woman; just like I love William the man, and Spike the demon," she explained. The words were taking their toll and it was getting increasingly difficult to breath much less speak but she knew he needed to understand--to be strong when she left. 

"I didn't know until earlier today how much I loved you. You are everything to me, everything that I want. Everything that I need. And I want you to understand that this is something I've known for sometime now, but I was just too scared to admit it. Too scared to confront what I truly was…" Another fit of coughs echoed from her chest and she whimpered as the pain tripled. The call of darkness was strong and she knew the light and warmth of heaven awaited her across that barrier.

As her body rippled with pain, she smiled inside at the irony of it all. Not too long ago she would have welcomed death, welcomed the call back to heaven. But now, that was the last thing that she wanted. She had found a daughter, a daughter she would have never imagined having and a man that would love her through everything. Even at her worst, he would still love her unconditionally and she would only become a better and stronger person because of it. No, dying was the last thing she wanted. 

But as she took another painful breath, she knew that she couldn't stop the inevitable. Still, that wouldn't stop her from loving him with everything she had within her up until her very last breath. 

Even if that did happen to be today. 

***

Faith and Dawn finally managed to get to their feet. As Faith wrapped the leather duster around her, Dawn felt memories of the last several minutes (or was it eons?) slowly dissipate. They were still there but as she came more to her senses, it was as if a shroud was being placed over that particular part of her. She tried to fight it but she was too exhausted. She laid her head on Faith's shoulder, relaxing in the woman's comforting embrace.

Keeping all of her weight off her injured leg, Faith held onto Dawn while simultaneously leaning on the teen. She doubted that Dawn even knew it but Faith could sense the new strength, both physical and metaphysical, that coursed through the teen. She smiled weakly into Dawn's hair before taking a deep breath. 

"Well, as much as I love the embrace, kiddo, there are others that need our help." Faith dodged Dawn's head as it shot up and lost her balance. The Key grabbed her around the waist effortlessly, preventing Faith from falling to the ground. 

"Sorry," Dawn said meekly. Faith smiled tiredly, waving it off. That's when Dawn noticed the lack of covering for her future niece. "Your shirt…" she nodded at Faith's bare chest. 

"Yeah, well, it kinda got destroyed." She shrugged. "Hazards of the job." 

"But you are okay," the teen demanded. 

"Yeah," and her voice cracked. 

"But what?" Dawn grasped her shoulders and Faith winced as the teen squeezed, unaware of her new strength. 

Faith said nothing but cocked her head to the side. Dawn followed her gaze and gasped when she saw her sister in Spike's lap. 

"Buffy…" Dawn sobbed and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. She stared in disbelief at her sister's battered form and only the recognition that she was holding Faith up kept the teen from bolting to Buffy's side. 

"She'll be okay," Faith encouraged though she didn't feel the confidence of her words. "Daddy's with her." She forced Dawn to look at her. "But the others…we have to see if they're okay." Dawn nodded mutely, understanding what Faith was saying. Spike would protect her sister better than any of them ever could. 

Faith saw the resignation in Dawn's eyes and the slayer smiled lightly before turning her attention elsewhere. She scoured the Bronze, noticing the piles of bodies'…bodies that looked to be breathing? She shook the realization from her head and continued to search for the others. She saw Xander cradling Anya at the far end of the club; the sadness in his eyes screamed at her what was wrong. Fear gripped Faith and she frantically searched for Giles and the others and saw them huddled in the corner. They were closer than Xander and it would be much easier to hobble over to them then navigate through the bodies between Xander and his fiancée. 

"Let's go," she told Dawn after explaining to the teen her logic. Faith slung her arm over Dawn's shoulder and the latter snaked her arm around the slayer's waist. Faith didn't use much energy as Dawn halfway carried her over to the two witches and watcher, though she was ignorant of the ease at which she escorted the slayer. 

"Giles," Faith said when they reached the three Scoobies. The Watcher immediately turned his gaze over to Faith and it only took him a moment to recognize the severe injury to the slayer's leg. 

"My God, Faith," he said and tried to stand only to be reminded of his own leg. "Bloody hell," he spat when the motion jarred the wooden splinter lodged in his thigh. 

"No need to get up, Giles," Faith smirked as Dawn lowered her to the ground. Her eyes turned serious again when she saw Willow staring at her. She looked down at Tara's bloodied head and swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking. 

"How is she?" 

"Not good," Willow replied, wiping a strand of red hair from her bloodshot eyes. She shook her head to clear her eyes lest another tearful onslaught begin. "How's Buffy?" She forced herself to ask Faith and the slayer lowered her head. 

"I…I don't know. We haven't checked yet, but it didn't look too good." 

"I…I better check on Xander and Anya," Dawn interrupted and the two others finally noticed that it was her. 

"Dawnie?" Willow whispered. The teen nodded and smiled sadly. She chuckled when Giles removed his cracked glasses and rubbed them with his jacket. 

"Yes, it's me," the teen said and gave them a genuine smile before sobering. "But we can talk about that later. I have to check on Xander." She brushed a kiss across both Giles and Willow's foreheads and whispered something into Tara's ear before running over to Xander and Anya. 

Giles closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer that they still had Dawn before turning his eyes back to Faith. Upon seeing her condition, he offered her his jacket, which she gratefully accepted. 

"Seth?" Giles asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Gone." 

"How?" Willow asked. "I thought he was…" 

"Dawn. She did it. I don't know what she did or how, but she did." 

***

The tears hadn't fallen as long as Xander would have expected. In fact, they had barely fallen once he realized that Anya was dead and not coming back. He had gone back to rocking her gently in his arms, never turning his gaze from her lifeless eyes. The numbness inside of him was beyond comprehension and he laughed to himself, thinking this must have been what being pulled out of heaven felt like. The deadness of this world pulled at his soul and Xander could feel nothing but apathy. Apathy and resentment, the latter for the person that had caused all of this, for the person who should have never have been here in the first place. 

"Xander," a familiar voice sounded in his ear and the brunette felt a comforting hand on his, on the one that held Anya. Xander looked up and saw the sweet face of Dawn staring back at him, emerald tears shimmering in her obsidian eyes. Emotion threatened to resurface at Dawn's sympathetic eyes but the carpenter slammed the lid shut before they emerged. 

"Hey, Dawnster," he said and plastered a wry grin on his face. Dawn saw through the bravado, grimacing at the pain radiating from him. "Guess we won, huh?" He commented after scanning the crowd, seeing no traces of Seth or Jennifer. 

"Guess so," she said and risked a glance towards Buffy and Spike. 

Xander didn't notice her drifting gaze and, instead, turned his eyes back towards his deceased lover. "So the wickedly cool Wiccas and G-man came through for you, huh. Must have happened before I rejoined the land of the wakeful." 

"No," Dawn said, her teary eyes now locked on Anya's still form, "they didn't get a chance to…I don't know what happened," she absently fingered the cool silver locket around her neck, "but I think Faith had something to do with it." 

Dawn didn't notice Xander's body tense or his eyes darken at the mention of Faith. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he was taken by surprise at the love that radiated from Dawn. 

"I'm sorry, Xander," she whispered in his ear. "I am so sorry." Her words and subsequent kiss on his cheek abated the anger in his heart for the moment and he responded by nodding into her hair. 

All too quickly for him, she broke the embrace though her hands remained on his shoulders. "I…I have to get over to Buffy," she told him and fought to keep her voice steady. 

Xander's eyes popped out at the mention of his best friend and he fired a look over the teen's shoulder. Though he was somewhat obscured by the way Spike was turned, he still recognized the foreign object protruding from the slayer's chest and it was all that he could not to burst into fresh sobs. 

"Is she…?" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. 

"No. I don't know how I know, but no," she sighed and her eyes turned back towards her fallen sister. "Still, I don't know how much longer…I can feel her…slipping away." Dawn and Xander dropped their heads in misery, unwilling to face what the Key knew. 

Buffy was dying. 

***

"Spike," Buffy whispered. 

"Yeah, pet?" the vampire answered, relief coating his voice. They had been silent for several minutes, both lost in their thoughts, fear robbing them of words. Though Spike knew that his lover was not dead, he could hear the steady fall of her pulse and he could do nothing but hold her, afraid to move. He sensed the Scoobies shuffling towards him and Buffy but his eyes never left his slayer. 

"Remember…remember that time that I thought I killed that girl and you told me to go home?"

"Yeah, darling. What about it?" He cooed while his hand stroked her cooling cheek. 

"I…I dreamed about you that night. Before I went to the police station."

"Always knew I was haunting your dreams, luv," he smiled wryly. His eyes lit up when Buffy smacked him on the shoulder but he quickly sobered at the grimace of pain that marred her features. "Buffy, don't…" he began but was interrupted. 

"Yeah, whatever, Spikey." She closed her eyes and for a minute Spike was afraid that was the last thing he would ever hear from his slayer until she opened her eyes a few seconds later. 

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was so…so tired and the guilt was overpowering me. I remember you sliding in bed behind me. You kissed my shoulders and told me that everything would be all right. And you know what? I believed you because…" 

"Because what?" he whispered after brushing a kiss across her brow. 

"Because you've always made things right." 

"Buffy…" Spike began but a sob caught in his throat. He had been so enraptured with her voice that he had ignored the steady decline in her pulse. It was almost non-existent now and he didn't know how she was still conscious. 

"You…you have. I know I told you how--how much I've depended on you and how much I owe you--"

"You owe me nothing," he whimpered. 

"I owe you everything. Without you…without you, Spike, I never would have made it back. My spirit was dead and you gave it life again." As Buffy spoke, her eyes glazed over and though she said nothing about it, Spike knew she couldn't see him anymore. 

"Buffy I…" 

"I don't wanna die, Spike," she said and tears poured from her sightless eyes. Spike bit into his lip to prevent from crying out and he ignored the blood that spurted from the cut.

"I don't wanna die," she repeated and Spike heard the last gasps in her voice. "I don't wanna leave you, Spike. Not after…not after knowing how much…"

"How much what?" Spike asked but there was no reply. "Buffy?" Spike repeated frantically and he shook her gently. The movement did nothing but cause her head loll to the side and Spike couldn't contain the harsh wail that escaped from his lips. 

Spike lost all feeling of self as he held Buffy's limp body. His mind whirled as images of he and Buffy fought for supremacy in his fracturing mind. The first time he had spoken to her outside the Bronze and working as a team to stop Angelus months after their initial clash. Willow's love spell when he first held her in his arms. The kiss she gave him after Glory had beaten him. The naked pain of seeing her body to the unspeakable joy of watching her walk down those steps again, alive. 

The sheer awe of their first coupling to their first true love making of the night before flashed through his mind until he was shoved back into the harsh realities of the present. 

The primal scream that tore from his throat was heard for blocks and those that heard it felt their hearts constrict--not in fear, but in the knowledge that someone had lost a part of himself to some unspeakable tragedy. They would never know who it was or how but, for that night, they would hold their loved ones just a little tighter, understanding how precious little time they really had. 

But Spike would never know. He would never know anything again as a life without her, without Buffy had been too much the first time around. How could he possibly face it a second time? So he would do the only thing he could think of; just as she had died in his arms, he would die in hers…

And he would have, were it not for the hands around his neck and arms that prevented him from joining her in a final embrace. The pain of the chip was forgotten as he struggled to no avail. Just as intent as he was on dying, the arms that wrapped around him were just as resolute in keeping him alive. 

Finally, as grief clamped over his heart, Spike gave up the fight and held onto the nearest body. He wept openly as comforting arms held him tight. As he cried, he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear that she would always be there for him, that she would never leave him. The soft reassurances only caused him to hold on tighter and he inhaled the distinctive scent that pressed against him. 

Spike's last thought as he gave into the darkness before his eyes was what Buffy had said before she had died. She had told him she loved him and even as she lay their in his arms and he watched life seep from her veins, his heart had ached in sheer joy to hear her finally say it. But now, now that she was gone, that ache was now one of incomprehensible grief. 

Hoarse and lifeless, he heard his voice drift into the oppressive silence of the Bronze. 

"It should have been me…" he said and repeated the mantra until the haze expanded over his mind. 

He never saw the tears fall from the eyes of the others though he did hear Faith's voice sound shakily in his ear, repeating the exact same words Buffy had spoken not one day ago. 

"Don't leave me," she whispered. "Please, daddy, don't leave me." As Spike finally succumbed to the numbness of unconsciousness, he vowed, just as he had to Buffy, he would watch over their daughter until he was no more. 

After all, that's what Buffy would have done. 

***Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading….I'm kidding! There's still the epilogue, "Counting the Days…". It may answer some of the questions you have and may prevent me from being staked. It will also hint at what's going to happen in the coming sequel, **_Severed Ties_, **which will be starting in a few weeks. There will be new villains as well as old friends and enemies joining the fight. There will be even some romance and unexpected pairings as well. Good times (and bad) are ahead for the Scoobies—and everyone's favorite couple. 8-D

__


	18. Epilogue

Family Ties II

Epilogue

Counting the Days

April 14th, 2002

2:16 p.m. 

Forty-two days. 

It's been forty-two days since all hell broke loose at the Bronze. Forty-two days since me and my family, blood and otherwise, almost lost our lives to that sadistic bastard Seth who, to my utmost satisfaction, is nothing more than dust particles in the ether. Forty-two days since our lives were irrevocably changed forever. 

It's been thirty-six days since we buried Xander's fiancée, Anya. It was a beautiful spring day with the wind and the sun but I don't remember the day because of how pretty the blue sky was--I'm not that shallow. No, what I remember most about it was the infinite sadness in those dark, once glistening eyes of Xander. I watched as they lowered her into the ground and the life seeped from him with each passing second of her burial. Everyone cried, even Daddy and me, though I hadn't even known her for two days. Ironic, isn't it that in my time, Xander and Anya had been killed before I was born and now, in this time, they died two days after my arrival. Yeah, I know Xander is still alive (I think) but what made him Xander Harris died that night in the Bronze where he held her as she died in his arms. 

You know, I think he blames me. On the days leading up to the funeral, he never spoke a single word to me (of course, he didn't speak much to anyone else for that matter) but with me, it was different. He never stayed in the room for more than five minutes if I was in it and, though he rarely even glanced at me, when he did, it was clear as to how he felt about me coming here. I think it was only a matter of time before he said something hurtful, something that would have broken my barely healing heart. 

Instead, two days after the funeral, he left without a word. That was thirty-four days ago and we haven't heard from him since. 

It's been twenty-three days since Giles moved in with us. With Tara and Mum…gone, the house was pretty empty and I think all of us needed the companionship that we now have. Daddy teases Giles and says that the only reason he moved in with us (me, Dawn, Willow and Daddy) is because he needed someone to care for him after the surgery on his leg. But for all his snarky comments, I can tell he's glad that Giles is here. His presence has been a godsend to us and it goes far beyond his "watcherly" duties. He's been there for Willow and together they have begun to mold her powers into something rooted in light and not darkness. Even though she's still in pain over Tara, I can see her inner strength growing with the control she has gained as well as the fact that she has taken over the 'motherly' duties of Casa Del Summers for Tara. Dawn sometimes whispers to me that her cooking's not nearly as good as Tara but light years ahead of Mum's. Of course, I defend my Mum even though her cooking forty years from now doesn't go too far beyond microwave nukage. If it weren't for Daddy, I probably wouldn't weigh more than fifty pounds. 

Speaking of him, it feels so good to have him back in my life. They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone and, while that sounds overly trite and Dawson's Creek-y to me, I can't help but agree with it completely. Those two years wandering the world by myself, knowing that he was gone and I'd never see him again, were the hardest of my life. I loved, no love, Mum dearly but deep down I was always Daddy's little girl. He called me his partner in crime and whenever I got into trouble with Mum, he'd come to my rescue and take the heat from what would usually be a brassed off slayer--one of the most dangerous things to man and demon alike. He spoiled me something awful and still does; all it takes is a single look from my cerulean green's and he's around my itty bitty baby finger. It's not that I exploit it or anything--unless Ben and Jerry's or Playstation is involved--but it makes me feel so loved, like nothing can touch me. And whenever he wraps his arm around me and stays with me until I go to sleep--and _no, _I'm not a baby…okay, so maybe a little--I feel nothing can touch me. Not even the dreams. 

The first one occurred ten days ago and I've had them every night since then. In it I see a man familiar to us all, himself now but in the future ripped from his own body. I must face him alone and my Mum and Daddy beg for me not to. I know what I must do to stop him. I tell them I will be all right but the look in their eyes tells me that they don't believe me. The only comfort I have is telling them that they'll see me again and before I turn from them, I bend down to kiss my mother's belly…

Sorry, Diary, but let's talk about something else--like today. Two days ago Tara woke up from her coma. Yeah, I know, we are all so ecstatic about it. We didn't know how long she was going to be out of it, but thank God that she is. Still, it'll probably be a couple of weeks before she can come home since she's in traction. That little trip into the wall broke her back and gave her a right cracked skull but she should recover fully, it'll just take some time. Willow can probably do a healing spell for her or something to speed the recovery and if her powers are accessible, Dawn could help. 

Dawn. I can't help but look up to the young woman that I share a room with. Even if I am outwardly eight years her senior, she's the one that's been acting along the lines of an adult. Maybe it's because she is technically older than time that gives her the maturity I sometimes lack or maybe it's just because she knows how hard things have been on me. She's held me when Daddy's out patrolling and the nightmares are too much. I can talk to her about what I'm feeling, considering she's lost a Mum, too, except in her case, Grandma Joyce wasn't gonna come back. I wish she still had her healing powers that I remember but she doesn't. Well, it's not that she doesn't, it's more along the lines of she can't access them yet, not since the night at the Bronze where she brought Mum back. She says it's like the power's there but hiding, like it's waiting for something. The first time she told us that was right after we got the news on Mum that she'd probably never wake up. I cried and screamed that she wasn't trying hard enough and if Daddy weren't there to shake some sense into me, then I would have said something even more hurtful. As it is, we're all in the same boat right now; waiting. 

Damn it, Diary. I just saw another tear stain your pages. Sorry but thinking of Mum looking so lifeless, hooked up to machines like she was hurts me so much. After all I did and said to her when I first arrived here I can't help but feel guilty that she's like this. Great, here comes the pity party again. I'm glad Daddy's not here yet. Seeing me like this would only make him sadder because he'd know just what it was that I was crying about and I know how much it hurts him though he doesn't show it. He feels that he has to be strong for us all. For me and Dawn, Giles and Willow. I worry about him. Sometimes he goes patrolling at sunset and doesn't return until sunrise. Okay, so I exaggerate. He hasn't pulled that particular stunt since hobbled to the graveyard one night and yelled at him the whole way home, tears of worry and frustration blurring my eyes. He promised that, until I could patrol again, he wouldn't do that and Daddy always keeps his promise. Yeah, even with slayer healing and twenty-first century science, it'll be another week or so before I can start training again--that's how bad it was. The doctors said it was a miracle I didn't have to have my leg amputated but those are the perks with being the kid of a vampire and slayer. And yeah, I know I sound like a kid saying "daddy always keeps a promise" but you don't care, do you? You better not considering you're just my sounding board. 

Back to Daddy. Like I said, there are times where he's cut the whole patrolling all night thing close but…he knows I worry. The sadness radiates off of him like something radioactive. I mean, he puts on a brave face for us, but we can all see it, especially me. I see the way his left eye flinches every time Mum's name comes up or that faraway look he gets when he leans on the tree out front. I've even watched him cry silently on the back steps though I never let him know. I want to go to him so bad, tell him everything will be all right but I don't want to hurt him anymore. I know if I came to him when he's like that, he'd only feel worse, like he failed her _and _me and it wouldn't matter what I said to him, he'd just ignore it and fall deeper into the darkness and, though he promised to be there for me, one night he'd make a mistake and it would all be over. I can't lose him—none of us can. Especially Mum. 

I don't believe what the doctors say. Hell, according to them, it's physically impossible for her to be alive, much less wake up. I mean, after we took her off life support ten days ago, they were giving us the whole nine yards about preparations to make about the body—soddin' bastards. 

I know, I know, they were just doing their job, but they don't know how much of a fighter my Mum is. Yeah, she may look fragile and weak on the outside, but her spirit is there, fighting to get out. I'm gonna stop by and talk to her after we visit Tara. We go every day to talk to her, even if it's for five minutes, to let her know that we believe in her--that we'll be waiting for her when she wakes up. Daddy never goes with us. After the first time we went to see her together, he said he couldn't do it, couldn't see her like that; so helpless and small. Don't get me wrong, we all know he goes—in fact, the nights that he barely makes it here before the sun peaks above the clouds are the nights he spends perched by her side, holding her hand, but we never ask him about it. At night, when I sometimes lay in bed with him, he holds my hand just like I know he holds hers and the pain he feels radiates from his cool hand into me, beckoning me to hold him just a little closer. I told him once that he could cry on me but he told me that he didn't deserve to cry over her. I tried to ask him what he meant but he never explained…

Oh, Willow's calling me, telling me that we're ready to go. I can't wait to see Tara. Daddy said he'd sneak in tonight, after patrol and talk with 'Glinda'. Guess he wants his own one-on-one with her. Oh well, I'll ask him after we come back. 

April 15th, 2002

3:24 a.m. 

Thirty-two days. 

I saw it! Thirty-two days until Mummy wakes up. Thirty-two days before Daddy can finally accept what I've told him—that Mum will always be with him. I want to run now and tell him about the dream I just had but I…what if it's just wishful thinking and she doesn't wake up? I can't do that to him…any of them, really. I know I'm getting my own hopes up but I can prevent them from feeling the disappointment if it was just a dream and meant nothing. 

I'm gonna try and go back to sleep though I don't think that it's gonna happen. Maybe I can wake Dawn and play some poker. Nah. She's got school tomorrow and she'd kick my arse if I woke her up or, even worse, she tell me to "Get out! Get out! Get out!" LOL. Guess I'll just lay here and think about everything I want to tell Mum—things that I didn't get a chance to say either times…

April 17th, 2002

4:27 a.m. 

Everyone's back asleep again, I think. Guess I woke the whole house up with the bloody yelling and screaming but I couldn't help it—I saw Him. 

Damn it, even with Daddy here beside me, my hands won't stop shaking but after what I saw, who came blame me. I don't even want to write down what I saw, I'm too afraid that it will pull me to the pages. Or maybe I know that writing it down will make it all the more real because, unlike the dream I had about Mum the other night, I know this one was a slayer dream. 

Death. Death and fire and blood, raining from above and below—that's what I saw. Death is coming…Death and His riders, ready to smite down man and demon alike. 

Bloodshed. Oh, there will be rivers and oceans of blood coating the streets and waters. The stench of the dead will choke us and He will use it to further our suffering. 

Death is coming with the name of an Angel. 

Death is coming for us, for me. 

And I have one hundred and forty-seven days to prepare. 

And I thought some of my Mum's birthdays sucked…

***The Prologue of **Severed Ties, **_Cedrick, _will be up in the next two to three weeks. 


End file.
